Azusan elämä ja teot I: Tehtävä
by Rakshasi
Summary: Azusa lähetetään Kabuton toimesta suorittamaan tehtävää, jonka tarkoituksena on soluttautua Jinai Ryuun johtaman ryhmän alaisuuteen. Tehtävä alkaa kuitenkin pian mennä hyvin eri tavalla kuin mitä Azusa ja Kabuto ovat suunnitelleet. Naruto the Alliance roolipelin maailmaan sijoittuva tarina.
1. Prologi

Azusan huoneiston ovelta kuului koputus. Haukotellen tyttö aukaisi silmiänsä ja vilkaisi huoneen seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa. Todettuaan sen osoittavan vasta seitsemää aamulla, tyttö päätteli että kyse oli varmasti jostain todella tärkeästä. Jokin hätätilanne ehkä? Hitaasti tyttö nousi sängystä ja pukeutui, samalla kun oven takana koputettiin toistamiseen. Lopulta Azusa käveli nopein askelin ovelle ja avattuaan sen, hän näki yhden kylän jounineista seisovan käytävässä. Näkemänsä perusteella tyttö arveli olleensa oikeassa, kyse oli jostakin todella tärkeästä.

"Kabuto kutsui sinut paikalle", ovella seisova nainen ilmoitti lyhyesti. Tämä tieto yllätti tytön täydellisesti, sillä hän ei koskaan aikaisemmin ollut saanut ohjeitaan suoraan Kabutolta tai Orochimarulta. Aina oli ollut joku muu välikätenä, mutta nyt hän pääsisi henkilökohtaisesti Kabuton eteen kuulemaan mistä oikein oli kysymys.

"Vauhtia", nainen hoputti Azusan jäätyä hetkeksi mietteissään tuijottamaan tätä. Toista kertaa tyttöä ei tarvinnutkaan käskeä. Napaten vain nopeasti huoneistonsa avaimet taskuunsa, Azusa astahti käytävään ja sulki oven perässään. Tämän jälkeen hän lähti kävelemään naisen perässä eteenpäin, pitkin Otogakuren hämärästi valaistuja, maanalaisia käytäviä. Ulkopuoliselle nämä käytävät näyttäisivät kaikki samanlaisilta, joten tunkeilijoiden olisi helppo eksyä käytäviin harhailemaan. Niin Azusa kuin tätä johdattava nainenkin kuitenkin tunsivat nämä käytävät läpikotaisin.

Lopulta kaksikko kuitenkin pysähtyi erään käytävän varrella sijaitsevalle ovelle, jonka takana Azusa tiesi olevan yksi Kabuton monista laboratorioista. Häntä johdattanut nainen koputti oveen ja kuullessaan sisältään vaimean kutsun tulla sisään, nainen avasi oven ja päästi Azusan kulkemaan ensimmäisenä sisäpuolelle.

"Sinä voit nyt poistua", kuului Kabuton ääni huoneen perältä, tämän puhutellessa Azusan saattajana toiminutta kunoichia. Nainen tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja sulki pian huoneen oven Azusan perässä, tämän jälkeen kuului vaimeasti kuinka askeleet lähtivät loitontumaan huoneesta. Azusalta kesti hetken verran tottua huoneen valaistukseen, joka oli jopa hämärämpi kuin käytävillä. Vain satunnaiset lamput valaisivat erilaisten pullojen, koeputkien ja kääröjen peittämiä hyllyjä ja pöytiä. Huoneen perällä hän näki Kabuton hahmon, joka kääntyi parhaillaan katsomaan häntä.

"Sinulle on tehtävä, hyvin tärkeä sellainen", Kabuto avasi keskustelun, tuhlaamatta aikaa sen kummempiin muodollisuuksiin. Helpottuneena siitä, ettei tämän vakavammasta ollut kyse, Azusa nyökkäsi ja tyytyi hiljaisena katsomaan kuinka Kabuto käveli toisen pöydän luo, penkoi hetken sen päällä lojuvia papereita ja löydettyään etsimänsä, ojensi hänelle pienen käärön.

"Tässä on kulkulupasi. Pääset sillä maiden rajojen yli, joten pidä se tallessa", Kabuto neuvoi, samalla kun Azusa otti käärön vastaan, pidellen sitä sitten kädessään. Kiireisen lähdön vuoksi, hän ei ollut ehtinyt ottaa mukaan varustelaukkuaan, jossa yleensä säilytti tehtävän kannalta tarpeellisia esineitä.

"Entä itse tehtävä?" Azusa kysyi, hivenen jännittyneenä. Normaalisti tehtävänanto annettiin myös käärössä, muiden dokumenttien yhteydessä, mutta tällä kertaa taisi olla kyse myös jostain todella salaisesta, sillä Kabuto ei tehnyt elettäkään antaakseen Azusalle mitään muuta kuin kulkuluvan.

"Tämä on erittäin salaista, joten et saa paljastaa tehtävääsi missään olosuhteissa, ymmärrätkö?" Kabuto kysyi, antaen näin Azusalle varmistuksen siitä, että tämä oli arvannut oikein. Saatuaan Azusalta hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen, mies virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Jopa sinä lienet kuullut, että Jinai Ryuu on pitkän hiljaiselon jälkeen palannut etsimään alaisiaan, vai mitä?" Kabuto kysyi ja sai Azusalta vastaukseksi epävarman nyökkäyksen. Oli hän toki huhuja kuullut, mutta asia ei ollut häntä juurikaan kiinnostanut, vaikka Ryuu täältä Otogakuresta olikin ja varmasti jokainen tämän tukikohdan asukkaista tunsi nimen.

"Tehtävästi on soluttautua hänen alaistensa joukkoon ja pitää minut ajan tasalla siitä missä hän liikkuu, kenen seurassa, hänen jatkosuunnitelmansa... raportoit kaiken kertomisen arvoisen. Orochimarun on aika jälleen etsiä uusi keho itselleen ja Ryuu on siihen paras vaihtoehto tällä hetkellä. Meidän on pysyttävä mahdollisimman hyvin perillä Ryuun liikkeistä, jotta voimme napata hänet tilaisuuden tullen", Kabuto ohjeisti, saaden Azusan kasvoille leviämään hivenen hämmentyneen ilmeen. Ensinnäkin, miksi ihmeessä hänen oli hoidettava tämä? Eikö olisi ollut parempi lähettää matkaan joku soluttautumiseen erikoistunut shinobi? Hänhän oli vasta genin ja Ryuu varmasti osasi peittää jälkensä kyllin hyvin hämätäkseen kokeneitakin ninjoja.

"Lähettämäni ANBU-yksikkö on onnistunut pääsemään hänen jäljilleen ja he seuraavat Ryuuta parhaillaan turvallisen etäisyyden päästä. He ilmoittavat Ryuun kulkusuunnan sinulle, jolloin sinun on päästävä edelle, niin että saat mahdollisuuden päästä kontaktiin. Kunhan soluttautuminen on onnistunut, raportoit säännöllisesti minulle, kuten äsken kerroin", Kabuto ei välittänyt Azusan hämmentyneestä ilmeestä. Vasta kerrottuaan omasta mielestään kaiken tarpeellisen, mies hiljeni ja antoi tilaisuuden kysymysten esittämiselle.

"Otan tietenkin tehtävän vastaan ja haluan toki tehdä sen, mutta miksi minä? Eikö olisi parempi lähettää joku asiansa osaava soluttautuja matkaan kaltaiseni geninin sijaan?" Azusa kysyi. Kabuto kasvoille leviävästä virnistyksestä näkyi, että tämä oli odottanut kysymystä, vaikka ei ollutkaan ottanut asiaa äsken puheeksi.

"Jos sinä et usko, että olisi järkevää lähettää geniniä, niin mitäpä luulet Ryuun olevan asiasta mieltä? Jos lähettäisimme jonkun kokeneemman ja vahvemman matkaan, hänen epäilyksensä heräisivät heti. Mutta kun vastaan tuleekin genin, joka vaikkapa sanoo haluavansa hänen oppilaakseen... Tietojemme mukaan hänen tarkoituksena on värvätä uusia alaisia, joten tässä tapauksessa sinä olet yksi parhaista vaihtoehdoista. Hän myös arvostaa tuulenkäyttäjien kykyjä suuresti, joten on epätodennäköistä, että hän käännyttäisi sinut pois", Kabuto kertoi mitä oli ajatellut. Azusa pyöritteli hetken mielessään kuulemaansa. Tuossa oli kyllä perää, mutta jotenkin koko idea epäilytti häntä silti. Lankeaisiko Ryuu todella johonkin näin yksinkertaiseen? Ja voisiko hän onnistua tässä? Raportoida vaivihkaa Kabutolle Ryuun tekemisistä, mahdollisesti jopa ihan Ryuun silmien alla? Kyseessä oli sentään mies, jonka sanottiin olevan lähes yhtä taitava kuin Orochimaru.

"Ja kuten sanoin, tämä tehtävä on ehdottoman salainen. Tästä tietää ainoastaan me kaksi, Orochimaru ja Ryuun perässä oleva ANBU-yksikkö josta kerroin. Jos siis jäät kiinni jollekin taholle, olet täysin omillasi. Muut kyläläiset tulevat pitämään sinua petturina ja toimimaan sen mukaan, joten varaudu siihen", Kabuto tarkensi vielä aikaisemmin antamaansa selontekoa. Tämä sai Azusan vilkaisemaan miestä yllättyneenä. Hän oli toki kuullut Ryuun sooloilevan omiaan jo ennen katoamistaan, mutta että häntä pidettiin jo petturina? Tästä hän ei ollut kuullut mitään.

"Pidän tuon mielessä", Azusa vastasi jännittyneenä.

"Tehtäväsi alkaa välittömästi. Kun olet käynyt hakemassa varusteesi, suuntaat ensimmäisenä Otogakuren eteläiselle rajalle, missä tapaat Ryuun jäljillä olevan ryhmän. Älä tuota minulle pettymystä", Kabuto sanoi ja heilautti sitten kättään merkiksi siitä, että Azusalla oli lupa poistua. Sen enempää kyselemättä, tyttö kumarsi kunnioittavasti ja poistui sitten huoneesta, suorittamaan hänelle annettua tehtävää.


	2. Seshiru

Ensimmäisenä päivänä Otogakuresta lähtönsä jälkeen, Azusa oli nopeasti onnistunut pääsemään Äänen maan ja Tulen maan välisen rajan yli. Matkan aikana ANBU-ryhmä oli ottanut häneen tekniikan avulla yhteyttä ja neuvonut kulkemaan syvemmälle Tulen maahan, sillä Ryuun oli viimeksi havaittu olevan menossa. Jos jotain muutoksia tulisi, Ryuun jäljillä oleva ryhmä ottaisi häneen yhteyttä uudelleen ja antaisi uuden suunnan.

Viimeiset kaksi päivää Azusa olikin matkustanut lähes tauotta kohti etelää, kunnes oli ilmoituksen saatuaan pysähtynyt aloilleen ja käyttänyt tilaisuuden lepäämiseen, kunnes Ryuun jäljillä oleva ryhmä oli varmistunut Ryuun mahdollisesta määränpäästä ja ilmoittanut sen hänelle. Ryuu ei ollut viihtynyt Tuulen maassa kauan vaan oli jo poistumassa sieltä takaisin Tulen maan alueelle ja oletettavasti suoraan Konohaa kohti, joten Azusan seuraava suunnitelma oli kulkea läheisen kylän läpi ja suunnata sitten kohti itää, päästäkseen Ryuun reitille.

Noin puolen tunnin kävelymatkan jälkeen, tyttö löysikin pian itsensä kävelemästä pääkatua pitkin ja katselemassa ympärilleen. Kylä oli melko pieni, eikä vaikuttanut mitenkään erilaiselta verrattuna Äänen maan puolella sijaitseviin kyliin ja kaupunkeihin. Mitä nyt täällä oli ehkä siistimpää ja enemmän ihmisiä. Azusa suunnitteli jo kääntyvänsä pois pääkadulta ja jatkavansa suunnitelmiensa mukaan kohti itää, kun kuuli yllättäen pirteän naisäänen jostain takaansa.

"Hei muukalainen, et kai vain ole eksyksissä?" äänen omistaja kysyi ja kääntyessään katsomaan äänen suuntaan, Azusa puolittain odotti näkevänsä äänen omistajan puhuvan jollekulle toiselle. Sen sijaan kunoichi kuitenkin näki Kusagakuren tunnusta kantavan nuoren tytön lähestyvän häntä kadulla kulkevien muutamien ihmisten välistä. Tyttö näytti päällepäin olevan vain muutaman vuoden nuorempi kuin Azusa itse, tosin tästä huolimatta tyttö oli häntä pidempi, vähän kuten monet muutkin hänen ikäisensä.

"Ei, en minä eksyksissä ole", Azusa vastasi rauhallisesti, mittaillen vaaleahiuksista tyttöä katseellaan ja miettien oliko hän todella näyttänyt niin eksyneeltä, katsellessaan ympärilleen. Ja ennen kaikkea, erottuiko se noin selvästi, ettei hän ollut täältä kotoisin?

"Etsin tietä eräälle retkimajalle, jonne minun olisi tarkoitus mennä. Mietin, osaisitko sinä ehkä neuvoa tien minulle. Rajavartioaseman ninjat, kyllä neuvoivat, että tänne suuntaan, mutta minusta tuntuu silti, että olen hieman hukassa", tyttö puheli hänelle iloisesti. Azusa ei tiennyt mitä ajatella siitä, että oli saanut seuraa näin yllättäen, mutta piti kuitenkin onnistuneesti kasvonsa peruslukemilla ja vastasi tytölle niin asiallisesti kuin kykeni.

"Pahoittelen, mutta en taida tietää. En ole paikallisia, kuten jo arvasitkin", Azusa sanoi ja onnistui loihtimaan pienen hymyn kasvoilleen.

"Voin toki lähteä seuraksi etsimään, jos suunta vain on sama kuin mihin itse olen menossa", tyttö lisäsi. Tytön käännyttäminen pois kiinnittäisi luultavasti huomiota, joten oli parempi kai hoitaa tilanne tällä tavalla. Mitä tuli tytön etsimään retkimajaan, se ei voinut olla kaukana, jos kerran olivat jo rajalla osanneet neuvoa suunnan. Siksipä Azusa uskalsi olla melko varma, ettei tämä aiheuttaisi kovin suurta viivytystä hänen matkantekoonsa, elleivät jäljittäjät sitten ottaisi häneen yhteyttä kesken kaiken ja kertoisi Ryuun olevan lähistöllä, muuttaneen suuntaansa tai muuta vastaavaa.

"Todellako? Seura ei olisi pahitteeksi, matkustaminen on muuten aika yksinäistä", kusalainen hihkaisi, selkeästi mielissään siitä, että saisi Azusan seurakseen, sen sijaan että pitäisi yksin samota pitkin Tulen maan metsiä.

"Oh, anteeksi, ihan unohdin esittäytyä. Minä olen Seshiru ja kuten varmaan huomasitkin, olen Kusagakuresta. Entäs sinä? Varusteistasi päätellen olet ninja sinäkin", tyttö jatkoi lähes taukoamatonta innostunutta puhetulvaansa. Huolimatta Kabuton varoituksesta, että olisi omillaan, Azusa ei nähnyt syytä valehdella ja päätti siksi vastata totuudenmukaisesti.

"Minä olen Azusa... Otogakuresta", hän vastasi, madaltaen epävarmasti ääntään aavistuksen, jotta hänen kotikylänsä ei kantautuisi ulkopuolisten korviin. Vaikka hänellä olikin kulkulupa, joka oikeutti hänet kulkemaan mielensä mukaan soluttautumiseen asti, eivät Konohan ja Otogakuren välit olleet kovin lämpimät. Seshiruksi esittäytynyt kunoichi ei tätä näyttänyt kuitenkaan huomaavan tai jos huomasikin, niin ei välittänyt. Kenties tuokin tiesi kylien huonoista väleistä ja ajatteli siksi olevan luonnollista, ettei Azusa halunnut mainostaa asuinpaikkaansa täällä kovin mielellään.

"Lähdetään sitten, voimme tutustua toisiimme matkalla", Seshiru puheli innoissaan ja tarttui Azusan käteen, minkä jälkeen lähti vetämään tätä mukanaan kylän pääkadun toiseen päähän, missä sitten kääntyi vasemmalle ja lähti suuntaamaan puiden välistä alkavaa kapeaa polkua pitkin eteenpäin. Matkaa ei tarvinnut tehdä kovin pitkään, kun näkyviin tuli metsän läpi virtaava kapea joki, jonka rannalle kunoichit pysähtyivät, Seshirun katsellessa eksyneen näköisenä ympärilleen.

"Rajavartijat neuvoivat, että minun pitäisi seurata jokea päästäkseni majalle, mutta en ole ihan varma kumpaan suuntaan...", Seshiru sano ja vilkaisi Azusaa selvästi hieman pahoillaan. Azusa ei voinut olla miettimättä, että nuorempi kunoichi oli varmaan päässyt geniniksi vasta hiljattain ja siksi suunnistaminen tuntui tuottavan vaikeuksia.

"No... Minä tulin yläjuoksulta päin ja olen melko varma, ettei matkani varrella ollut minkäänlaista retkimajaa", Azusa sanoi lopulta ja käänsi katseensa kohti alajuoksua.

"Ehdotan siis, että mennään tuonne suuntaan. Jos se maja ei tule vastaan, niin ainahan voit kääntyä takaisin ja mennä tarkistamaan yläjuoksun. Paitsi tietenkin jos sinulla on kartta alueesta. Silloin voit saman tien varmistaa mihin suuntaan lähteä", Azusa lisäsi ja katsoi Seshirua, joka jo etsikin kuumeisesti jotakin omasta varustelaukustaan.

"He antoivat minulle kyllä kotona Kusagakuressa kartan, mutta en ole kovin hyvä niiden kanssa... Hetki vain", tyttö sanoi ja pian tuo ojensikin Azusalle kuluneen näköistä kokoon taitettua karttaa, mikä ei Azusan mielestä vaikuttanut erityisen lupaavalta. Kartan taitokset näyttivät niin haurailta ja kuluneilta, että Azusa hetken verran epäili sen olevan peräisin jostain Konohan perustamisen ajoilta. Sanomatta tätä kuitenkaan ääneen, Azusa otti kartan vastaan, levitti sen auki ja alkoi sitten katsella siihen tehtyjä merkintöjä.

"Kyllä, alajuoksulle päin", Azusa vahvisti sen mitä oli aiemmin sanonut ja ojensi kartan sitten takaisin Seshirulle. Tämän jälkeen kunoichit lähtivät kulkemaan joen viertä pitkin. Seshiru näytti katselevan virtaavaa vettä suurella mielenkiinnolla ja huolimatta pilvisestä päivästä, Azusankin mielestä maisema näytti ihanan rauhalliselta. Tänne olisi voinut vaikka jäädä pitemmäksikin aikaa, ellei olisi ollut tehtävän vuoksi ollut pakotettu jatkamaan eteenpäin.

"Sopiiko muuten kysyä, millä asioilla sinä liikut? Oletko sinäkin tehtävää suorittamassa kuten minä?" Seshiru katkaisi lopulta hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden ja käänsi katseensa uteliaasti Azusaan.

"No, tavallaan olen. Etsin erästä miestä", Azusa sanoi epämääräisesti. Kabuto oli kieltänyt häntä kertomasta tehtäväänsä kenellekään, joten mitä vähemmän Seshiru hänen tehtävästään tietäisi, sen parempi heidän molempien kannalta.

"Ketä sinä etsit? Ehkä minä saattaisin tuntea hänet", Seshiru kyseli innokkaasti, mihin Azusa pudisti hitaasti päätään.

"Pahoittelen, mutta se on salaista. En voi paljastaa tehtäväni yksityiskohtia", Azusa sanoi ja loihti pahoittelevan hymyn kasvoilleen. Seshiru näytti onneksi ymmärtävän, eikä ryhtynyt kyselemään aiheesta sen enempää.

"Harmi ettet voi kertoa. Olisin vain mielelläni tehnyt jonkin vastapalveluksen, kun sinä tällä tavalla suostuit saattamaan minut perille", Seshiru tokaisi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Kaksikon jatkaessa matkaansa, taivas tuntui vähitellen käyvän synkemmäksi ja jatkettuaan vielä jonkin aikaa, Azusa havaitsi ensimmäisten vesipisaroiden tipahtavan iholleen. Vähitellen tasainen piskottelu alkoi yltyä kunnon sateeksi.

"Alkaa sataa. Parempi varmaan pitää kiirettä. Ethän halua sitä etsimääsi henkilöä läpimärkänä tavata?" Seshiru naurahti ja alkoi kiihdyttää vauhtiaan juoksuksi. Azusa pinkaisi nopeasti tytön perään ja yhdessä kunoichit seurailivat puiden lomassa mutkittelevaa jokea eteenpäin. Retkimaja ei voinut olla enää kaukana, joten kenties he sieltä voisivat hakea suojaa, ennen kuin kastuisivat kokonaan.

"Enköhän minä siihen mennessä ole kuivunut, kun löydän hänet. Tällä hetkellä en edes tiedä mistä etsiä. Olen seuraillut hänen liikkeitään vain muutaman keräämäni tiedonmurun perusteella", Azusa vastasi jälleen epämääräisesti, samalla kun loikkasi erään kaatuneen puunrungon yli. Puita alkoi tiheän osuuden jälkeen kasvaa jälleen harvemmassa, mikä kertoi, että he todella taisivat jo lähestyä päämääräänsä.

"Sillä tavalla yhden ihmisen löytäminen tällaisesta isosta maasta voi olla hankalaa. Mutta toivotan onnea sen miehen jäljittämiseen", Seshiru tokaisin hymyillen ja suuntasi sitten katseensa eteenpäin. Äkisti nuoremman tytön ilme näyttikin kirkastuvan entisestään, huolimatta sateesta ja yltyvästä tuulesta.

"Tuolla se maja jo taitaakin olla", tyttö hihkaisi ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Retkimaja sijaitsi aivan joen rannassa, pienellä aukiolla ja täältä kauempaakin, Azusa kykeni erottamaan, ettei majassa näkynyt liikettä. Ilmeisesti se oli sillä hetkellä tyhjillään. Mitä Seshirun täällä oli määrä tehdä, siitä Azusalla ei ollut aavistustakaan eikä se oikeastaan hänelle edes kuulunut.

"Ymmärrän jos haluat tässä vaiheessa jatkaa matkaasi nyt kun löysit perille. En voi millään pyytää sinulta enempää, kun tulit seuraksi jo tänne asti. Mutta tietenkin jos haluat pysyä matkassa vielä kauemminkin, niin en pistä pahakseni. Seura on aina tervetullutta", Seshiru sanoi, heidän pysähtyessään lopulta puiden suojaan, hieman kauemmas majasta tarkkailemaan varmuuden vuoksi sen ympäristöä. Vaikka Seshiru olikin häntä nuorempi, tuntui tyttö jo hyvin hallitsevan tällaisen rutiinin. Vaikka ympäristö näytti siltä, ettei täällä ollut käynyt ketään vähään aikaan, asia ei välttämättä ollut niin. Koskaan ei pitänyt mennä varomattomasti vieraaseen paikkaan tietämättä varmasti oliko yksin vai ei.

Pysähtyminen osoittautui nopeasti hyväksi ideaksi, sillä heidän edetessään hitaasti puiden suojassa lähemmäs, he alkoivat erottaa majan sisältä selviä taistelun ääniä. Pian sen katkaisi rikkoutuvasta lasista lähtevä ääni, jonkin esineen ilmeisesti lentäessä ikkunasta ulos majan toisella puolen. Kunoichit vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Seshirun kasvoilla näkyi yllättynyt, hieman hermostunutkin ilme.

"Minun tietojeni mukaan majan piti olla tyhjillään", Seshiru kuiskasi. Kaksikon vielä koettaessa päästä johonkin järkevään tulokseen siitä mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä, taistelun äänet alkoivat vaimeta ja painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän ympärilleen.

Hiljaisuuden jatkuessa Azusa alkoi epäillä taistelun voittavan osapuolen paenneen toisen puolen ikkunasta, mutta oletus osoittautui pian vääräksi kun majan ovi aukesi ja sen kuistilta alkoi kuulua askelia. Pian näkyviin asteli Konohan tunnuksia kantava mies, joka oli peittänyt kasvonsa ANBU-yksikköjen käyttämällä maskilla. Aivan kuin olisi tiennyt olevansa tarkkailun kohteena, mies käänsi kasvonsa heitä kohti, katsoen selvästikin suoraan heidän olinpaikkaansa.

"Tulkaa vain esiin neidit, tiedän kyllä että olette siellä", konohalainen sanoi kylmästi.

Azusa vilkaisi Seshirua kuin kysyen mitä nyt tehtäisiin. Seshirun tehtäväähän tässä parhaillaan oltiin suorittamassa, joten päätös olisi täysin tämän. Ennen kuin kumpikaan ehti sanoa toiselle sanaakaan, konohalainen päätti heidän puolestaan heittämällä räjähdelapulla varustetun kunain kaksikkoa kohti.

Azusa katsoi lähestyvää kunaita, vieden kätensä vaistomaisesti selkäpuolellaan roikkuvan viuhkansa kahvalle, vaikka tiesikin, ettei ehtisi avata sitä ajoissa. Luojan kiitos, Seshiru oli kuitenkin nopeammin tilanteen tasalla ja onnistui heittämään itse shurikenin kohti lähestyvää heittoasetta. Osuman seurauksena kunai räjähdelappuineen singahti taivaalle ja räjähti siellä, aiheuttamatta vahinkoa kunoicheille.

"Mikä oikeus sinulla on toisten päälle käydä?!" Seshiru huusi vihaisesti, kävellen jo sisuuntuneena kohti anbua. Sillä välin Azusa taas otti viuhkansa esille, valmiina taistelemaan, sillä hän ei uskonut anbun suostuvan jättämään heitä rauhaan hyvällä.

Kuten arvata saattoi, anbu ohitti kysymyksen täysin ja ojensikin samassa kätensä suoraksi, osoittaen Azusaa, joka oli pysähtynyt kokoon taitettu viuhka käsissään aloilleen.

"Sinä saat mennä ja jatkaa matkaasi, mutta Otogakuren kunoichi lähtee minun mukaani kuulusteltavaksi", anbu sanoi ja siirtyi sitten silmää nopeammin kuistilta heidän eteensä.

"Minä en mene minnekään, eikä mene Azusakaan. Meillä on lupa liikkua täällä!" Seshiru huusi entistä vihaisempana ja saikin Azusan vilkaisemaan tämän suuntaan hivenen yllättyneenä. Miksi ihmeessä Seshiru oli valmis vaarantamaan oman tehtävänsä hänen takiaan tällä tavoin? Eihän toinen edes tuntenut häntä kunnolla, eikä sekään ollut erityisen hyvä syy, että hän oli saattanut Seshirun tänne, kuka tahansa Seshirun kylässä kohtaama ihminen olisi varmaan voinut tehdä samoin, jos olisi kysynyt.

"Itse asiassa...", mies aloitti ja Azusa saattoi melkein kuvitella omahyväisen virneen, joka miehen kasvoilla varmasti oli tuon kasvoja peittävän naamion takana. "Sinulla on lupa liikkua Tulen maan alueella, mutta uusi ystäväsi ei ole tainnut kertoa tulleensa rajan yli ilman lupaa?" mies lopetti ja sai Azusan silmät kapenemaan viiruiksi, jotka paljastivat tämän ärsyyntymisen niin anbulle kuin Seshirullekin.

"Ei pidä paikkaansa. Minulla on kulkulupa", Azusa sanoi ja suuntasi terävän katseen anbuun, samalla kun otti esille Kabuton antaman käärön ja näytti sitä anbulle. Oli kuitenkin selvää, että tämä mies yritti saada hänet kiinni vain kylien välisten erimielisyyksien takia, välittämättä vähääkään Azusan kulkuluvasta. Alkoi pahasti vaikuttaa siltä, että hänen olisi todella kohta taisteltava tiensä ulos täältä, jos aikoi suorittaa Kabuton antaman tehtävän.

Mies näytti kuitenkin päättäneen, että asiasta ei enempää neuvoteltaisi, sillä samassa tämä oli kadonnut kunoichien näkyvistä ja ilmestyi aivan Azusan taakse, käsimerkkisarjaa tehden. Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin tönäistä Seshirun kauemmaksi itsestään ja heittäytyä sitten itse vastakkaiseen suuntaan, kun konohalainen ja puhalsi maskissaan olevasta raosta liekkimeren siihen, missä Azusa oli hetki sitten seisonut. Kuivalla säällä liekit olisivat varmasti jääneet palamaan pitemmäksikin aikaa, mutta johtuen sateesta, joka oli vain entisestään yltynyt, maahan kytemään jääneet liekit sammuivat nopeasti, päästäen ilmaan kapeita savujuovia, jotka hitaasti ajelehtivat ylös taivaalle.

Azusa laittoi kulkulupansa takaisin varustelaukkuunsa ja otti sitten paremman otteen viuhkastaan, minkä jälkeen käännähti nopeasti taisteluvalmiina anbua kohti, vaikka tiesikin tuulensa häviävän miehen omaamalle tulielementille. Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että tuuli ja sade yhdessä, tasoittaisivat edes hieman eroa ja antaisivat hänelle mahdollisuuden. Anbun toisella puolen, hän näki Seshirun siirtyneen kauemmaksi kuin mihin hän oli toisen tönäissyt. Maassa anbun vieressä makasi pieni oksanpätkä, joka paljasti nuoremman tytön siirtyneen turvaan kawarimin avulla.

_"Toivottavasti hän ei jää tänne taistelemaan minun takiani"_, Azusa ajatteli ja syöksähtikin seuraavaksi jo hyökkäykseen. Nopealla liikkeellä, tyttö tavoitteli kokoon taitetulla viuhkallaan lyöntiä kohti vihollisen päätä. Hänen chakramääränsä oli varmasti vielä kaukana siitä mitä anbulla, joten hän halusi säästellä sitä varmoja osumia varten.

Vihollinen osoittautui kuitenkin nopeaksi ja ennen kuin viuhka ehti osua, oli konohalainen vetänyt vyöllään olevan kodachin esiin ja torjunut Azusan iskun sen avulla. Äkisti maskin takaa näkyviin silmiin ilmestyi kuitenkin poissaoleva katse. Hetken Azusa ihmetteli mistä oli kyse, mutta nopea vilkaisu vasemmalle, paljasti Seshirun jääneen edelleen lähistölle ja muodostaneen käsimerkin.

_"Genjutsua? Tulee tarpeeseen..."_, Azusa ajatteli, kuitenkin harmitellen sitä ettei Seshiru ollut lähtenyt kuten hän oli toivonut. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä saattaisi aiheuttaa ongelmia Seshirun kotikylällekin, jos Konoha alkaisi epäillä Kusagakuren veljeilevän jotain Otogakuren ninjojen kanssa. Azusan tarkoituksena ei tosiaankaan ollut aiheuttaa konflikteja eri kylien välille. Näistä ajatuksista huolimatta Azusa oli kuitenkin kiitollinen Seshirun avusta ja käyttikin Seshirun tarjoaman tilaisuuden ottaakseen etäisyyttä anbuun, sillä Seshiru tuskin kykenisi pidättelemään heitä vahvempaa vihollista kovin kauan.  
>Perääntyessään Azusa heitti samalla kaksi kunaita matkaan anbua kohti, tavoitellen osumaa tämän kaulaan. Toiselta puolen anbua, Seshirukin sinkosi pian viisi räjähdelapuin varustettua kunaita matkaan, kohti anbun selkää.<p>

Yllättäen anbu kuitenkin katosi jälleen näkyvistä, juuri ennen kuin aseet olisivat osuneet. Kilisten aseet osuivatkin vain toisiinsa ja tipahtivat maahan. Seshirun kunaihin sidotut räjähdelaput räjähtivät ja heikko paineaalto pyyhkäisi Azusan yli tämän etsiessä vihollista katseellaan. Viimeistään tämä oli paljastanut kuinka eri tasolla tuo mies oli heihin verrattuna, sillä tämä oli hetkessä vapautunut Seshirun tekemästä genjutsusta ja vielä pelastanut itsensä räjähdyksiltä ja heittoaseilta.

Hetken verran Azusa odotti näkevänsä konohalaisen hyökkäävän seuraavaksi Seshirun kimppuun, mutta pelko osoittautui turhaksi kun anbu ilmestyi jälleen näkyviin hänen toisella sivullaan ja puhalsi uuden liekkimeren häntä kohti. Jälleen kerran Azusa heittäytyi sivuun, mutta anbu oli tällä kertaa ollut nopeammin asialla. Liekit polttivat ikävästi tytön ihoa, tämän pyrkiessä niistä kauemmaksi ja päästessä lopulta turvallisen välimatkan päähän tulesta. Nopeasti Azusa valmistautui vihdoin käyttämään viuhkaansa toden teolla, mutta sai havaita vastustajan jälleen hävinneen näkyvistä. Hermostuneena Azusa antoi katseensa jälleen kiertää ympäristössä. Oli selvää, että anbu taisi vain leikitellä heidän kanssaan, sillä tuolla nopeudella miehen olisi luullut kykenevän hetkessä iskemään sekä hänet, että Seshirun unten maille ja vievän sitten hänet kuulusteltavaksi, tai kenties ennemmin vangiksi.

"Näitkö minne hän meni?" Seshirun hermostunut ääni kysyi hänen takaansa, toisen tytön siirtyessä siihen sunshinilla ja painaessa sitten selkänsä hänen omaansa vasten. Näin kumpikin voisi turvata toisensa selustan, ainakin teoriassa. Anbun nopeuden huomioon ottaen, käytäntö voisi olla aivan eri asia.

"En ja mikset sinä paennut? Ei sinun tarvitse minun takiani vaarantaa itseäsi ja tehtävääsi", Azusa kysyi samalla kun napsautti vihdoin viuhkansa auki.

"En minä voinut sinua yksinkään jättää. Ethän sinä olet tehnyt mitään väärää", Seshiru vastasi ja sai pienen hymyn käväisemään Azusan kasvoilla. Siinä Seshiru kyllä kieltämättä oli oikeassa.

"Kun saat sopivan tilaisuuden niin pakene. Minä selviän kyllä tavalla tai toisella. En halua sinun joutuvan ongelmiin takiani, onko selvä?" Azusa kysyi ja vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Seshirua, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Pian Azusan katse kuitenkin kääntyi majan katolle, jonne anbu oli vihdoin tullut taas näkyviin.

"Katolla", Azusa sihahti, saaden Seshirun siirtymään selkänsä takaa vierelleen, valmiina kohtaamaan konohalaisen kun tämä tekisi seuraavan siirtonsa.

Seuraava siirto osoittautuikin pian shurikeneiksi ja kunaiksi, joita anbu heitti kahdeksan vierekkäin seisovaa kaksikkoa kohti. Azusa oli kuitenkin valmiina ja ennen kuin aseet ehtivät osua, tyttö heilautti viuhkaansa. Viuhkasta lähtevä voimakas, leikkaava tuuli vei aseet mennessään, mutta ei yltänyt kuitenkaan talon katolle asti. Vain anbun kurittomasti pystyssä sojottavien hiusten saattoi nähdä vienosti heiluvan tuulessa, hyökkäyksen voiman heikentyessä pidemmälle mennessä.

"Azusa, varo!" hän kuuli Seshirun huutavan yllättäen, mutta varoitus tuli kuitenkin liian myöhään. Voimakas valonvälähdys sokaisi Azusan ja tämä tajusi, että heidän huomaamattaan jonkun aseen perään oli ollut sidottuna valolappu. Että pitkin sattua. Tietäen olevan turhaa paiskoa tuulitekniikoita sokeana ympäriinsä, Azusa ei voinut kuin odottaa ja kuunnella ympäristönsä ääniä, siinä toivossa, että saisi selville mitä seuraavaksi oli tapahtumassa. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut ja vähitellen hänen näkönsä alkoi palautua siinä määrin, että hän saattoi silmiään siristellen erottaa taas ympäristönsä. Edessään hän näkikin Seshirun uppoutuneena lähitaisteluun anbun kanssa. Kaikesta päätellen anbu oli ollut iskemässä häntä, mutta Seshiru oli kuitenkin tullut ajoissa väliin ja pidätellyt vihollista sen aikaa, kun Azusa oli selvinnyt sokaistumisesta. Tällä hetkellä Seshiru olikin selkeästi häviämässä anbun potkiessa ja lyödessä säälittä itseään paljon pienempää tyttöä.

"Seshiru!" Azusa huudahti nähdessään anbun liimaavan Seshirun rintakehään yhden lapun samalla kun harhautti Seshirun huomion muualle lyömällä tätä kohti kasvoja. Samassa lappu kuitenkin jo välähti, sokaisten tällä kertaa Seshirun. Azusa itse ehti vain hädin tuskin peittää silmänsä ja välttyä uudelta sokaistumiselta. Seshiru perääntyikin sokkona taaksepäin ja kun näin ei ollut vaaraa siitä, että hän osuisi uuteen ystäväänsä, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa, tavoitteenaan osua anbuun kamaitachilla.

Mies oli kuitenkin nopeasti tilanteen tasalla ja puhalsi jälleen tulta. Hyökkäykset osuivat yhteen kaksikon välissä ja vaikka sade aavistuksen heikensikin liekkien tehoa, tulen voima riitti kuitenkin imaisemaan suuren osan tuulen voimasta itseensä, sillä seurauksella, että liekit levisivät entistä laajemmalle ja polttivat Azusaa jopa pahemmin kuin ensimmäisellä osumalla.

Liekkien taas sammuttua, Azusa näki Seshirun hyökkäävän toistamiseen anbun kimppuun. Tällä kertaa konohalainen näytti kuitenkin saaneen jo tästä leikistä tarpeekseen, sillä Seshiru ei ehtinyt saada osumaakaan perille, kun mies jo potkaisi tätä voimakkaasti vatsaan, sillä seurauksella, että tyttö lennähti pitkän matkaa taaksepäin. Perään anbu vielä viskasi kaksi räjähdelapullista kunaita, saaden Azusan henkäisemään kauhistuneena. Räjähdyksen aiheuttama tomupilvi peitti hetkeksi kaiken näkyvistä, mutta savun hälvetessä Azusa kuitenkin huomasi Seshirun jäännösten tilalle useita puunsäleitä, Seshirun onnistuttua ilmeisesti jälleen vaihtamaan paikkaansa kawarimin avulla. Nyt Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että toinen oli ottanut hänen neuvostaan vaarin ja lähtenyt paikalta. Anbu näyttikin olevan jo valmiina singahtamaan matkaan ja varmistamaan, että oli todella viimeistellyt Seshirun, kun Azusa viimein sai äänensä kuuluviin.

"Jätä hänet rauhaan! Minuthan sinä halusit!" Azusa huusi, pidellen viuhkaansa valmiina. Sanoilla olikin toivottu vaikutus ja anbu pysähtyi, kääntyen sitten hänen suuntaansa.

"Kuten neiti haluaa", tuo sanoi pahaenteisesti ja syöksähti sitten kunai kädessään häntä kohti. Azusa käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen, heilauttamalla viuhkaansa kolmannen kerran, silläkin uhalla, että saisi taas tulta vastaansa. Tällä kertaa anbu kuitenkin syöksyi tuulesta välittämättä kohti.

Mies oli juuri iskemässä aseensa Azusan kylkeen, kun tämä jälleen katosi näkyvistä ja ilmestyi esiin Azusan takana. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kääntyä etsimään vihollista katseellaan, anbu oli jo iskenyt häntä kämmensyrjällään voimakkaasti takaraivoon, ilmeisesti tarkoituksenaan tainnuttaa hänet. Isku jäi kuitenkin hieman liian tehottomasi, sillä Azusa havaitsi hetkeksi näkökenttänsä sumenevan ennen kuin se palasi taas normaaliksi. Tämän jälkeen tyttö käännähti nopeasti ja suuntasi nyrkiniskun kohti naamion peittämiä kasvoja, minkä jälkeen seurasi potku kohti miehen nivusia. Jos hän onnistuisi edes hetkeksi saamaan konohalaisen toimintakyvyttömäksi, hän voisi paeta paikalta ja piiloutua johonkin siksi aikaa, kunnes anbu kyllästyisi etsimään. Konohalainen osoittautui kuitenkin liian kokeneeksi langetakseen moiseen ja niinpä tuon onnistui torjua sekä lyönti, että potku. Azusa napsautti viuhkansa kiinni ja suuntasi sillä lyönnin kohti miehen kylkeä, mutta ennen kuin isku pääsi perille asti, anbu oli jo iskenyt kätensä Azusan kurkulle ja nosti tytön kevyesti ilmaan. Viuhka tipahti Azusan kädestä, kun tämä vaistomaisesti tarttui vastustajansa ranteeseen ja koetti kammeta itsensä irti tuosta tiukasta, kuristavasta otteesta. Tämän seurauksena anbu kuitenkin kiristi vain otettaan entisestään ja nopeasti Azusa alkoi tiedostaa, ettei saanut kunnolla henkeä.

"Lopeta!" kuului Seshirun epätoivoinen huuto, tosin Azusa pisti merkille, että ääni tuntui tulevan ikään kuin jostain kaukaa, hänen tajuntansa alkaessa vähitellen hämärtyä. Tähänkö hänen matkansa nyt sitten päättyisi? Ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt edes kunnolla alkaa? Kuolisiko hän? Anbu oli kyllä sanonut vievänsä hänet vain kuulusteltavaksi, mutta alkoi vahvasti näyttää siltä, että mies oli taistelun seurauksena muuttanut mielensä.


	3. Jinai Ryuu

Ryuu Jinai suuntasi joen viertä pitkin kohti yläjuoksua, hyppien eteenpäin puiden oksia pitkin. Käytyään Sunagakuressa, mies oli päätynyt suuntaamaan pohjoiseen. Tarkoitus oli edetä Otogakuren maille ja jatkaa sieltä kohti Iwagakurea ja kohti tapaamista, jonne hän oli kutsunut useammankin vanhan liittolaisen. Hänellä oli suunnitelma, jonka hän halusi päästä toteuttamaan mahdollisimman pian.

Ryuu olisi epäilemättä jatkanut kaikessa rauhassa matkaansa, kauempana taistelevista kunoicheista tietämättä, ellei Seshirun epätoivoinen huuto olisi kaikunut metsässä pitkän matkan päähän. Huuto sai Ryuun pysähtymään hetkeksi puun oksalle ja katsomaan ympärilleen. Kun ilmeni, ettei hän ollutkaan saanut peräänsä jotain paikallista ANBU-yksikköä kuten oli ehtinyt luulla, mies harkitsi jo jatkavansa matkaansa. Jostain käsittämättömästä mielijohteesta tuo kuitenkin muutti mielensä ja lähti vauhdilla etenemään suuntaan, josta huuto oli kuulunut. Samahan se oli vilkaista mitä oli tekeillä, ei hänellä kuitenkaan niin kiire ollut. Ryuu saikin taistelijat näkyviinsä varsin nopeasti ja pysähtyi jälleen muutamaksi sekunniksi muodostamaan käsityksen tilanteesta. Joen toisella rannalla oleva anbu roikotti juuri valkoisiin pukeutunutta tyttöä kaulasta ja kauempana tilannetta seurasi toinen tyttö, joka päällisin puolin vaikutti melko ruhjotulta. Selvää oli, että ellei joku puuttuisi tilanteeseen, ilmassa roikkuva kunoichi saisi vielä surmansa, ellei anbu päästäisi viime hetkellä otettaan.

_"Ei kuulu minulle..."_, Ryuu ehti ajatella mielessään ja oli jo kääntymässä poispäin kun äkisti Azusan kaulassa roikkuva Otogakuren tunnus osui hänen silmiinsä. Vaikkei hänellä ollut omien tavoitteidensa vuoksi kiinnostusta suojella jotain satunnaisia Otogakuren ninjoja, jokin kuitenkin sai Ryuun singahtamaan liikkeelle kohti anbua. Kenties vanhat tavat vain pyrkivät pintaan, sillä ei tämä suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Ryuu oli pelastanut muita kotikylänsä jäseniä pulasta.

Anbun tiukassa otteessa roikkuva Azusa tunsi jo otteensa miehen ranteesta alkavan hellittää, kun hän yllättäen tunsi anbun päästävän irti. Azusa tiedosti tippuvansa takaisin maahan, mutta äskeisen jäljiltä jalat eivät kuitenkaan kantaneet ja niinpä tyttö kaatui istumaan, jääden sitten helpottuneena haukkomaan henkeä. Saatuaan lopulta tarpeeksi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, Azusa kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylöspäin, nähdäkseen mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän puoliksi odotti anbun olevan valmiina jatkamaan ja pakottavan hänet mukaansa sillä tämä taistelu oli epäilemättä hävitty hänen ja Seshirun osalta. Yllätyksekseen tyttö kuitenkin sai nähdä, että hänen ja anbun väliin oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä pitkä, mustiin housuihin ja violettiin takkiin pukeutunut mies, joka oli upottanut kädessään olevan katanan konohalaisen sydämen läpi.

Kului vielä hetki Ryuun varmistaessa, että vihollinen todella oli kuollut, ennen kuin tuo kiskaisi miekkansa kylmän rauhallisesti irti anbun ruumiista ja päästi sen kaatumaan jalkojensa juureen. Heilautettuaan vielä veret pois aseensa terästä, Ryuu asetti sen vyölleen ja kääntyi katsomaan Azusaa.  
>Kunoichin silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä hänen tajutessaan vihdoin kuka hänen edessään seisoi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tavannut miestä henkilökohtaisesti, hän tunnisti tämän kyllä näkemiensä kuvien perusteella Jinai Ryuuksi. Oli uskomatonta, että mies oli osunut sattumalta paikalle ja vielä pelastanut hänen henkensä, sen sijaan, että Azusan olisi tarvinnut juosta ympäri Tulen maata Kabuton lähettämän ryhmän ohjeiden mukaan.<p>

"Kusagakuren kunoichi, sinä voit jataa matkaasi. Minä huolehdin kyllä, että toverisi pääsee kunnossa pois täältä", Ryuu sanoi, suunnaten seuraavaksi katseensa Seshiruun, joka vilkaisi Azusaa hämillään, mutta päätti lopulta totella tuntemattoman miehen kehotusta ja lähti palaamaan kohti heidän tulosuuntaansa. Azusa katseli hetken Seshirun perään, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa takaisin Ryuuhun, tuohon ojentaessa kättään häntä kohti, jotta voisi auttaa hänet ylös.

"Oletko kunnossa?" mies kysyi kun Azusa tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja nousi sitten hieman vapisten jaloilleen. Ei sillä, että Ryuuta olisi todella kiinnostanut, mutta noin kuitenkin oli tapana kysyä. Azusa oli hetken hiljaa kuin tunnustellen mihin sattui. Tyttö oli Seshirun tavoin naarmuilla ja palovammoilla, mutta lopulta tämä kuitenkin nyökkäsi myöntävästi, haluamatta näyttää heikolta vahvemman shinobin edessä.

"Pärjään kyllä", tyttö vastasi ja nosti samalla viuhkansa maasta ja kiinnitti sen jälleen selkäpuolelleen roikkumaan. Hän tiesi, ettei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta, sillä hänen äänensä kuulosti vielä heikolta kuristamisen jäljiltä. Ryuu kuitenkin hyväksyi vastauksen, eikä ryhtynyt epäilemään tytön sanoja, ainakaan ääneen.

"Huomaan, että olet Otogakuresta. Tai ainakin otsasuojuksesi on. Mikä on nimesi kunoichi?" Ryuu tiedusteli ja vasta nyt Azusa pisti merkille, että miehen ääni oli jopa kylmempi kuin äskeisellä anbulla. Ryuu vaikutti tunteettomalta ja siksi tuntui oudolta, että tämä ylipäätään oli tullut apuun puhumattakaan, että oli jäänyt tällä tavoin vielä tarkistamaan hänen vointinsa äskeisen jäljiltä.

"Azusa... Shimasaki Azusa. Ja ellen ole väärässä, sinä olet Jinai Ryuu?" tyttö sanoi ja suuntasi kysyvän katseen miehen silmiin, jotka katsovat kylmästi ja laskelmoivasti takaisin. Aivan kuin Ryuu olisi koettanut nähdä hänen ajatuksiinsa ja selvittää oliko hän tosiaan Otogakuresta vai oliko vain varastanut otsasuojuksensa joltakulta.

"Pitää paikkansa. Ja saanen nyt tiedustella mitä Otogakuren kunoichi tekee Tulen maan alueella? Eksyitkö ryhmästäsi?" Ryuu kysyi, olettaen selvästikin, että Azusa oli suorittamassa tehtävää geninien muodostamassa ryhmässä. Tähän tyttö kuitenkin pudisti kieltävästi päätään, päättäen mennä suoraan asiaan, nyt kun Ryuu kysyi millä asioilla hän liikkui. Toivoa sopi, että mies ottaisi hänen tarinansa todesta.  
>"Huhut kertoivat, että saattaisin löytää sinut näiltä seuduilta, joten lähdin etsimään sinua. Otogakuressa minulle ei ole mitään, joten haluan päästä oppilaaksesi", Azusa sanoi, jääden sitten hermostuneena odottamaan Ryuun vastausta.<p>

"Hmm... Olet kyllä tuulen käyttäjä, kukaties potentiaalinenkin. Taidoillesi voisi olla käyttöä", Ryuu sanoi lopulta hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja mittaili nyt Azusaa katseellaan päästä varpaisiin. Tämän jälkeen kului taas tovi hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ennen kuin keltaiset silmät lukittuivat katsomaan suoraan tytön sinisiin silmiin.

"Hyvä on. Otan sinut mukaani, mutta katsokin että annat kaikkesi ja tiedät kenen alaisuudessa olet. Tai paikkasi katoaa niin viereltäni kuin koko tämän maan päältä", Ryuu sanoi uhkaavasti. Azusa nielaisi hermostuneena, sillä tajusi Ryuun tarkoittavan jokaista sanaa, sen sijaan että kyseessä olisi vain ollut jokin pelottava rooli jota mies piti yllä.

"Voit luottaa minuun", Azusa vastasi ja painoi sitten päänsä kuin osoittaakseen kunnioitustaan. Ele oli selvästi oikea, sillä Ryuun kasvoilla kävi tyytyväinen virnistys, joka nopeasti kuitenkin hävisi neutraalin, mitäänsanomattoman ilmeen alle, joka miehen kasvoilla oli suurimman osan keskustelua ollut.  
>Azusan lopulta kohottaessa taas katseensa, hän havaitsi Ryuun kääntävän oman katseensa joen toiselle puolen, metsikön reunaan. Azusa seurasi miehen katsetta, näkemättä aluksi mitään, mutta pian hän kuitenkin havaitsi liikettä, tuntemattoman tytön juostessa puiden siimeksestä esiin ja pysähtyessä sitten säikähtäneenä aloilleen, kun huomasi edessään olevat ninjat.<p>

_"Täällähän alkaa olla ruuhkaa"_, Azusa ajatteli sarkastisesti. Kuka tuo tyttö oli? Aikaisemman anbun toveri ehkä? Azusa vilkaisi Ryuuta hermostuneena, kuin olisi odottanut miehen tietävän paremmin. Jos vihollisia tulisi äsken tapetun anbun lisäksi lisääkin, Azusa oli melko varma ettei pystyisi olemaan juuri hyödyksi. Hän oli jo käyttänyt suuren osan chakrastaan aikaisemmin.  
>"Mikä sinut tuo tänne, konohalainen?" Ryuu kysyi lopulta, katkaisten osapuolten välille syntyneen painostavan hiljaisuuden. Vieras tyttö näytti säpsähtävän kun tuota puhuteltiin, mutta pian tämä sai kuitenkin kasvonsa peruslukemille.<p>

"Minä... tuota...", tulija mutisi, selvästikään saamatta ajatuksiaan vielä kasaan. Azusan silmiin näytti, että tyttöä hermostutti pahemman kerran. Todennäköisesti tuo tiedosti puhuvansa itseään paljon vahvemmalle ninjalle, sillä seuratessaan tytön hermostunutta liikehdintää, Azusa tajusi, ettei tuo voinut olla häntä kovinkaan paljon kokeneempi. Ainakin tytön kasvot näyttivät nuorilta ja Azusa arvioi tämän suurin piirtein samanikäiseksi kuin hän itse. Tosin tyttö tuntui olevan vahvempaa ja raskaampaa tekoa fyysisesti, taijutsuninja ehkä tai jotenkin muuten lähitaisteluun keskittyvä shinobi.  
>"Ellen ole väärässä, niin taidat olla Kaguya. Mikä on nimesi?" Ryuu jatkoi, jäämättä odottamaan, että tyttö saisi vastattua ensimmäiseen kysymykseen.<p>

"Kaguya Yuu... Miten sinä tiesit?" tyttö kysyi nyt selvästi yllättyneenä. Pelokas ja hermostunut ensivaikutelma alkoi nopeasti karista keskustelun edetessä ja Azusa huomasi yllättäen Yuun kasvoille hiipivän pienen punan. Myös Yuun katseessa alkoi jokin muuttua, jokin jota Azusa ei ihan käsittänyt, vaikka arvelikin jo tietävänsä mistä muutos käytöksessä oikein johtui. Yuu oli tainnut ihastua ensisilmäyksellä ja vilkaistuaan Ryuuta silmäkulmastaan Azusa ei voinut käsittää miksi. Olihan tuo toki ihan komea, mutta kylmä ja salaperäinen olemus herätti hänessä kyllä enemmän epäluottamusta ja pelkoa kuin ihastumista. Mitä tuli Ryuuhun itseensä, tämä ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan Yuun ihastumista huomanneen tai jos huomasikin niin ei ollut huomaavinaan.

"Olen tavannut monia sukusi edustajia. Yksi heistä oli jopa oppilaani aikaisemmin, taijutsuninja nimeltään Iwa", Ryuu vastasi. Tämän perusteella Azusa päätteli, että Kaguyan sukuun kuuluvilla oli ilmeisesti yhdistäviä tekijöitä, joista nämä tunnisti. Kenties juuri tuo lähitaistelijaan viittaava ruumiinrakenne, perustuihan suuri osa klaanin tekniikoista kuitenkin omien luiden hyödyntämiseen eri tavoilla.

"Mutta et vastannut kysymykseeni. Mitä Konohan shinobi tekee näin kaukana kylästään? Eikö sinun kuuluisi olla puolustamassa sitä, sen sijaan, että harhailet täällä?" Ryuu jatkoi. Yuun ilme kertoi, ettei tyttö selvästi tiennyt mitä vastata edessään seisovan miehen kysymykseen. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin sai äänensä takaisin ja sai jonkinlaisen vastauksen aikaiseksi.

"Minä... katsoin parhaaksi lähteä. Ei minulle ole Konohassa mitään, eikä minusta olisi ollut hyötyä kylässä. Olen liian heikko...", tyttö mutisi ja käänsi katseensa maahan selvästi häpeillen. Yuu ei vaikuttanut olevan ylpeä lähdöstään vaikka sanoikin katsoneensa sen parhaaksi ratkaisuksi. Nyt oli kuitenkin Ryuun vuoro yllättyä, joskin tämä tunnetila näkyi miehen kasvoilla vain hienoisena kulmien kohottamisena.  
>"Heikko? Mikä asenne tuo on?" Ryuu kysyi, katsoen Kaguyaa tiiviisti kuin estääkseen mahdolliset vastaväitteet ja huonot selitykset, joita tytöllä mahdollisesti olisi.<p>

"Ryhdistäydy Kaguya. Sukusi lahjoilla sinusta voi tulla voimakas. Tarvitset vain oikean opettajan, kuten minut tai seuraajani Kirikazen. Jos et ole kerran menossa takaisin Konohaan, voit tulla sinäkin minun mukaani", Ryuu sanoi ja jätti sitten Yuun itsensä päätettäväksi mitä tuo halusi tehdä. Palatako Konohaan vai lähteäkö Ryuun mukaan. Azusan silmiin alkoi kuitenkin nopeasti vaikuttaa siltä, että Yuu oli päätöksensä tehnyt jo sillä hetkellä kun näki Ryuun. Tässä vaiheessa ihastuneesta katseesta ei nimittäin voinut enää erehtyä.

"No, tulit sinä mukaan tai et, niin me kaksi lähdemme jatkamaan matkaa. Sitä ennen meidän on kuitenkin hoidettava vielä yksi tarpeellinen asia pois alta...", Ryuu sanoi, kiinnittäen huomionsa takaisin keskustelua seuranneeseen Azusaan, joka kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan. Ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä mitä he olivat tekemässä, Ryuu olikin jo kiskaissut hänet lähemmäs ja Azusa tunsi kipeän vihlaisun kun mies kumartui puremaan hänen kaulaansa verta vuotavan haavan. Azusan tietämättä mies siirsi omaa chakraansa Azusan kehoon ja alkoi sen avulla muodostaa sinettiä, johon oli saanut idean Orochimarulta. Sen lisäksi, että voisi sinetin avulla pitää alaisensa lojaaleina ja kurissa, se antaisi aktivoituessaan vielä mahtavammat voimat kuin sinetti, jonka Orochimaru oli omille lähimmille alaisilleen kehittänyt.

"Mitä sinä oikein...", Azusa kysyi ja yritti vetäytyä poispäin. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kuitenkaan päästää lausettaan, tämän suusta purkautui tuskasta johtuva huudahdus kun hän tunsi voimakkaan kivun pyyhkäisevän ylitseen. Ellei Ryuu olisi pidellyt häntä pystyssä, olisivat tytön jalat pettäneet alta ja tämä olisi kaatunut maahan. Koska pienikin virhe sinetin luomisessa voisi maksaa Azusan hengen, Ryuu piteli tyttöä tiukasti otteessaan, jotta sinetti saisi muodostua rauhassa.

Sen lopulta ollessa valmis ja muodostaessa mustan, pyörteilevistä viivoista koostuvan tatuoinnin tytön kaulalle, Ryuu päästi Azusasta irti, sillä seurauksella että tämä vihdoin pääsi kaatumaan maahan. Joen toiselta puolen tilannetta seurannut Yuu näytti kauhistuneelta, joskin Azusa ei tytön ilmettä nähnyt, sillä tämä kamppaili parhaillaan kehoaan piinaavan voimakkaan kivun kanssa. Toki hän oli satuttanut itsensä useasti ennenkin, mutta mikään mitä Azusa oli aiemmin kokenut, ei vetänyt vertoja tälle kivulle, joka nostatti tuskanhien hetkessä hänen otsalleen.  
>Välittämättä kuunnella tai katsoa mitä ympärillä tapahtui, Azusa jäi vain maahan makaamaan ja painoi kätensä kaulalleen, missä kipu tuntui voimakkaimpana. Kipu säteili kaulasta tasaisesti joka puolelle ruumista ja Azusa alkoi pelätä kuolevansa. Hätääntyneenä tyttö puristi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti rauhoittua.<p>

_"Jos ei tunne enää kipua on kuolemassa. Ei pitäisi olla mitään hätää"_, Azusa vakuutteli itselleen ja ajatus rauhoittikin häntä hieman. Juurihan Ryuu oli suostunut ottamaan hänet mukaansa, joten ei hän voisi kuolla tähän. Mikä järki olisi ollut ottaa joku oppilaakseen ja tappaa tämä heti kättelyssä? Varmasti tämä oli vain jokin outo tekniikka, ikään kuin testi jolla Ryuu tahtoi varmistaa, että hän oli tarpeeksi vahva ja kyvykäs tämän seuraajaksi. Tietämättään Azusa oli tavallaan oikeassa, sillä vain harvat jäivät eloon sinetin saatuaan.

Vähitellen kipu tuntui asettuvan hieman. Se ei kadonnut kokonaan vaan tuntui edelleen joka puolella hänen ruumistaan tasaisensa jomotuksena, mutta pienikin helpotus tuntui Azusasta mahtavalta. Tästä rohkaistuneena tyttö kokosi vielä hetken voimiaan ennen kuin koetti itsepäisesti nousta jaloilleen, sillä varmasti pian jatkettaisiin matkaakin. Hän ei halunnut hidastaa matkantekoa tämän takia. Liikkuminen sai kuitenkin kivun hetkessä takaisin valloilleen ja huudahtaen Azusa vajosi takaisin maahan. Ajatukset nousemisesta katosivat nopeasti ja kaikki mitä Azusa nyt tahtoi tehdä, oli vain jäädä siihen makaamaan ja odottamaan, että kipu katoaisi itsestään tai että hän todella kuolisi siihen.

"Näetkö? Azusa selviää kyllä. Juuri tuollaista asennetta minä alaisiltani odotan", Ryuun ääni kuului vaimeasti jostain kaukaa. Sanat oli ilmeisesti suunnattu Yuulle, joskin Azusa ei tässä vaiheessa ollut enää lainkaan varma, oliko kuullut sanat todella vai kuuliko hän kivun vuoksi vain omiaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän kuitenkin tunsi taas Ryuun käden kiertyvän ympärilleen, miehen nostaessa hänet ylös maasta ja heilauttaessa kevyesti reppuselkäänsä. Liikkuminen sai kivun jälleen voimistumaan ja tuskainen parahdus kantautui ilmoille Azusan yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä, vaikka tyttö tekikin parhaansa ollakseen huutamatta. Vähitellen hänen näkökenttänsä alkoi jälleen hämärtyä, samalla tavoin kuin aikaisemmin anbun kuristusotteessa. Kukaan tai mikään ei voinut kuitenkaan pelastaa Azusaa kivulta ja aikaisemman taistelun aiheuttamalta väsymykseltä ja niinpä tuo tällä kertaa todella menetti tajuntansa.

Ryuu huomasi Azusan veltostuvan selässään ja pian tytön pää nuokahtikin miehen olkapäätä vasten Tyttöä olisi voinut helposti luulla kuolleeksi, ellei hän olisi kuullut toisen hengitystä, joka tajuttomanakin kuulosti tuskaiselta.  
>"Harmi kyllä, hän ei taida herätä ennen huomista. Olisin halunnut testata hänen kykynsä", Ryuu sanoi itsekseen ja lähti kävelemään joen viertä kohti yläjuoksua. Yuu näytti vielä hetken harkitsevan pitäisikö lähteä mukaan vai ei. Lopulta Azusan arvailut Yuun päätöksestä osoittautuivat kuitenkin oikeiksi, tytön juostessa Ryuun perään.<p>

**oOo**

Kun Azusa seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, Ryuu ja Yuu olivat ehtineet jo lähelle maiden välistä rajaa, jonka Azusa itsekin oli ylittänyt vain muutamia päiviä aikaisemmin. Tosin tätä tyttö ei itse tiennyt, sillä herätessään hän näki ympärillään vain puita puiden perään, ei niin minkäänlaisia maamerkkejä, jotka olisivat paljastaneet hänelle missä he sillä hetkellä olivat. Hitaasti Azusa lopulta kohotti päätään ylös Ryuun olkapäältä, mihin se oli heidän matkatessaan nojannut ja katseli tarkemmin ympärilleen. Puiden lisäksi hän tosiaan havaitsi olevansa Ryuun selässä ja Yuukin näytti tarttuneen miehen tarjoukseen ja lähtenyt heidän mukaansa, mihin he sitten olivatkin matkalla.

"Olet siis herännyt. Miltä tuntuu?" Ryuun ääni kysyi yllättäen, tuon huomattua Azusan liikkeistä, että tyttö oli palannut tajuihinsa. Hitaasti Azusa käänsi katseensa Yuusta uuteen mestariinsa ja pisti merkille, että vaikka koko vartaloa piinannut kipu oli poissa, tilalle oli tullut kaikkia kehon lihaksia piinaava särky. Aivan kuin olisi juuri harjoitellut aamusta iltaan ja herännyt seuraavana aamuna siihen, että joka paikka oli jumissa ja chakran muodostaminen vaikeaa.

"Joka paikkaa särkee, mutta kai se tästä. Mitä oikein teit minulle? Ja kauanko olin tajuton?" Azusa kysyi väsyneesti ja laski päänsä takaisin alas Ryuun olkapäätä vasten. Samalla hän huomasi Yuun vilkaisevan häntä ohimennen ennen kuin käänsi katseensa nopeasti poispäin. Kuvitteliko hän vain vai näyttikö Kaguya kateelliselta? Tai ehkä mustasukkainen oli parempi sanavalinta, olihan Yuu jo aikaisemmin näyttänyt varsin ihastuneelta päästessään keskustelemaan Ryuun kanssa. Oli kai parasta olla tyytyväinen siihen, että Yuun tunteet näkyivät noin selvästi, sillä muuten olisi ollut hankala ymmärtää mikä tyttöä oikein vaivasi.

"No ensiksi, tajuttomana olit kaksi päivää. Tein sinulle sinetin, jonka tarkoitus on aktivoituessa lisätä kestävyyttäsi ja voimiasi. Samaan tapaan kuin Orochimarun antama sinetti, josta olet varmasti kuullut. Minun sinettini vain on sitä voimakkaampi. Suosittelen kuitenkin, että aktivoit sinettisi vasta myöhemmin, kun olet vahvistunut tarpeeksi. En usko että kehosi kestää sinetin sivuvaikutuksia ihan vielä", Ryuu selosti. Azusa vilkaisi taas Yuun suuntaan ja pisti merkille, että Kaguya näytti jopa entistä kateellisemmalta. Selvästi toinen ajatteli Ryuun pitävän häntä suosikkinaan tai jotenkin muuten parempana, kun oli päätynyt antamaan sinetin ensin hänelle eikä Yuulle itselleen. Mutta kaksi päivää? Heti sopivan tilaisuuden tullen olisi paras raportoida Kabutolle kaikesta mitä oli tapahtunut ja tietenkin kysyä pystyisikö sinettiä purkamaan kun hänen tehtävänsä olisi ohi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollut mikään sinettien tuntija jopa hän ymmärsi, että sinetin avulla Ryuu voisi helposti pitää häntä hallinnassaan jopa hänen omaa tahtoaan vastaan, jos sen jättäisi hänen kehoonsa.

"Sinunkin vuorosi saada sinetti tulee kyllä aikanaan, odota vain kärsivällisesti. Sinetin tekeminen kuluttaa valtavasti chakraani, joten joutuisin todennäköisesti käyttämään useammankin päivän lepäämiseen jos antaisin useamman sinetin kerralla", Ryuu sanoi yllättäen. Kiinnittäessään taas huomionsa muihin, Azusa tajusi Ryuunkin huomanneen Kaguyasta paistavan kateuden. Yuu nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja tämän ilme muuttui hieman pirteämmäksi näiden sanojen vuoksi, joskin Azusa huomasi tytön edelleen vilkuilevan häntä vaivihkaa. Ehkä sinetin sijaan kyse taisikin olla siitä, että hänellä oli sillä hetkellä varsin tiivis kosketuskontakti Ryuuhun, miehen kantaessa häntä edelleen selässään?

"Miten on, luuletko että pystyt liikkumaan jo itse?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi Azusalta, joka puristi Ryuun olkapäiden yli roikkuvat kätensä hetkeksi nyrkkiin, kuin testaten ottiko hänen kehonsa vielä käskyjä vastaan häneltä.

"Luulisin niin, voit laskea minut alas", Azusa vastasi lopulta ja Ryuu pysähtyikin heti seuraavalle oksalle. Yuu puolestaan pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän heistä, kun Ryuu kyykistyi alemmas, niin että Azusa saattoi laskea omat jalkansa oksalle ja kohota seisomaan omin voimin. Jalat tuntuivat vielä hieman heikoilta ja niinpä Azusa horjahtikin uhkaavasti. Ryuu oli kuitenkin nopeasti kääntynyt ympäri ja esti häntä tippumasta alas oksalta.  
>"Kiitos", Azusa sanoi onnistuttuaan saamaan jalkansa takaisin hallintaansa. Hitaasti Ryuu päästi irti ja nyökkäsi vain kuin sanoakseen ettei kestänyt kiittää. Samalla mies mittaili häntä katseellaan kuin arvioiden hänen kuntoaan.<p>

"Miten on chakrasi laita?" mies kysyi lyhyesti ja Azusa testasikin tilanteen heti, keräämällä chakraa jalkoihinsa ja käsiinsä. Ei ainakaan tuntunut mitenkään erikoiselta, minkä Azusa arveli olevan hyvä merkki.

"Kaikki kunnossa. Pystyn käyttämään sitä ja se tuntuu myös palautuneen hyvin aikaisemman jäljiltä", Azusa vastasi. Ryuu nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, vaikka Azusa tiedosti ettei tainnut näyttää erityisen kestävältä ja hyväkuntoiselta vaikka seisoikin jo omillaan.

"Hyvä, siinä tapauksessa testaan kykynne kun ehdin. Vaikka Azusan kohdalla jo sinetin luomisesta selviäminen puhuu puolestaan. Heikompi olisi voinut kuolla, vaikka teinkin sen oikein", Ryuu hymähti ja viittoi sitten kaksikkoa jatkamaan matkaa.

"Jatketaan. Meidän on päästävä rajan ylitse ja mitä nopeammin se on tehty, sen parempi meidän kannaltamme", Ryuu kehotti ja lähti jatkamaan joukon kärjessä. Azusa ja Yuu lähtivät nopeasti perään, joskin Azusa jäi ymmärrettävästi muista kahdesta aavistuksen verran jälkeen.


	4. Matka Iwagakureen

Viimeiset kilometrit anbujen vartioimalle rajalle taittuivat hetkessä Azusan hitaudesta huolimatta ja lopulta päästiin tiheämpään osaan metsikköä, missä Ryuu lopulta kohotti kättään ja viittasi perässään tulevat kunoichit pysähtymään.

"Odotamme tässä. Rajavartijat todennäköisesti menevät jostain lähistöltä tasaisin väliajoin joten jatketaan sitten kun partio on mennyt ohi", Ryuu selosti suunnitelmansa ja katsoi vuoroin kumpaakin kunoichia, jotka nyökkäsivät ymmärtämisen merkiksi.

"Pysykää valppaina. Olen melko varma, että saamme seuraa hyvinkin pian", Ryuu totesi vielä ja jäi sitten tarkkailemaan ympäristöä erään puun oksalle. Myös Yuu ja Azusa asettuivat sopivien oksien tarjoamaan suojaan, pois näkyvistä. Kumpikin seurasi Ryuun liikkeitä tietääkseen, milloin olisi aika lähteä.

Kunoichien tietämättä mies oli jo aistinut kahden chakravirtauksen olevan tulossa heitä kohti, joten olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin anbut kulkisivat tästä ohi, toivon mukaan huomaamatta oksien sekaan piiloutunutta kolmikkoa.

"Tuolla. Olkaa valmiina", Ryuu sanoi lopulta vaimeasti, havaitessaan liikettä heistä katsoen vasemmalla etuviistossa. Niin Azusa kuin Yuukin seurasivat Ryuun katsetta ja saivat pian havaita lähestyvät anbut, jotka eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet huomanneen heitä. Rajavartijoita näytti aluksi olevan vain kaksi, mutta yllättäen näiden seuraan ilmaantui jostain myös kolmas. Ryuun olemus tuntui hetkessä muuttuvan kylmemmäksi ja Azusa vilkaisi miehen suuntaan, miettien mikä nyt oli. Jokin ei selvästi ollut ihan kuten olisi pitänyt.

Azusa itse ei omannut sensorin kykyjä, joten tällä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että Ryuu oli aistinut nimenomaan kaksi chakravirtausta, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että kolmas oli onnistunut hämäämään häntä piilottamalla chakransa. Todennäköistä oli, että kolmas anbu oli sensori myös ja anburyhmä tiesi jo heidän läsnäolostaan.

"Suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos. Azusa ottaa vasemman puoleisen ja Yuu oikean. Minä hoidan yllätysvieraan", Ryuu antoi kuiskaten käskyn, samalla kun tämän siristi silmiään uhkaavasti. Odottamatta uutta käskyä, Azusa ja Yuu katosivat kumpikin hetkeksi näkyvistä anbujen tullessa lähemmäs heidän suuntaansa. Mielessään Ryuu harmitteli sitä, ettei ollut ehtinyt ennen tositilannetta selvittää uusien alaistensa taitoja niin laajasti kuin olisi halunnut. Lisäksi häntä huolestutti, miten Azusa pärjäisi herättyään vasta vähän aikaa sitten sinetin aiheuttamasta tajuttomuudestaan. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin luottaa kunoicheihin ja niinpä Ryuu lähti itsekin liikkeelle.

Sillä välin Azusa ja Yuu olivat kumpikin ehtineet jo syöksyä omien vastustajiensa kimppuun ja iskivät kaksikon alas puiden oksistosta, missä anbut olivat taittaneet matkaansa kuten hekin. Anbut kuitenkin laskeutuivat vahingoittumattomina jaloilleen, mikä paljasti nyt myös kunoicheille, että heitä oli osattu odottaa. Ryuu puolestaan, joka oli valinnut vastustajakseen vahvimman ryhmästä, tyytyi suoran hyökkäyksen sijaan, vain kiinnittämään vastustajansa huomion heittoaseilla ja lähti sitten johdattamaan tätä perässään hieman kauemmas alaisistaan. Mies tiesi, että hänen tapauksessaan taistelu tulisi vaatimaan enemmän tilaa ja näin lähellä Azusaa ja Yuuta, olisi liian suuri mahdollisuus osua myös omiin liittolaisiin, kohteina olevien anbujen sijaan.

Kiinnittämättä kuitenkaan suurempaa huomiota Ryuun ja yhden rajavartijan poistumiseen, Azusa napsautti viuhkansa auki ja heilautti asetta laajassa kaaressa, ennen kuin hänen vastustajansa ehti tehdä ensimmäistä siirtoaan. Voimakas tuuli leikkasi miehen ylävartaloa peittävää, anbujen yleisesti käyttämää harmaata liiviä ja tuo kääntyi Azusaa kohti, koettaen suojata päätään tuulelta. Tyttö virnisti tyytyväisenä saadessaan edes yhden iskun perille asti. Ehkä tämä voisi jopa kääntyä vielä hänen voitokseen, toisin kuin aikaisempi kohtaaminen Konohan anbun kanssa.

Tyytyväinen virne hyytyi kuitenkin nopeasti, hänen nähdessään miehen potkaisevan tuulen laannuttua pari napakkaa potkua ilmaan ja irrottaessa sitten jaloissaan olevat painot, jotka nyt lensivät ilman halki kohti Azusaa. Tytön onnistuikin väistää toinen niistä, mutta toinen osui kipeästi hänen olkapäähänsä ja sai hänet irvistämään. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kuitenkaan edes harkita seuraavan hyökkäyksen tekemistä, anbu oli jo singahtanut hänen vierelleen nopeutensa turvin ja suuntasi useita voimakkaita potkuja ja lyöntejä vastustajanaan toimivan tytön keskivartaloon. Mies selvästi koetti saada hänet nopeasti pois pelistä, varmaankin päästäkseen tukemaan Ryuun kanssa taistelevaa ryhmänjohtajaansa.

Azusa joutui toden teolla työskentelemään pysyäkseen vastustajansa iskujen tahdissa mukana ja muutaman vakavamman osuman tyttö onnistuikin kuin ihmeen kaupalla välttämään. Lopulta anbu kuitenkin viimeisteli iskusarjansa nopealla, chakran vahvistamalla potkulla Azusan vatsaan. Tyttö ehti hädin tuskin kohottaa kokoon taitetun viuhkan potkun tielle, ennen kuin lennähti potkun voimasta kauemmas ja kaatui selälleen maahan. Aikomatta kuitenkaan luovuttaa, Azusa kierähti ympäri ja nousi nopeasti pystyyn, huomaten samalla Yuun vastustajan perääntyneen kaverinsa lähelle käsimerkkejä tehden. Samassa joka puolelle kunoichien ympärille ilmaantui kuin tyhjästä useita klooneja, joista osa muistutti suuresti Azusan vastustajaksi määräytynyttä taijutsuninjaa ja osa Yuun vastustajaa, jonka tekosia tämä tekniikka selkeästi oli.

_"Hienoa, useampaa vastustajaa tässä juuri kaivattiinkin"_, Azusa ajatteli sarkastisesti, antaessaan katseensa kiertää. Kloonien muodostama joukko liikehti tehden mitä erilaisimpia harhautushyökkäyksiä, joten oikeat vastustajat olivat jo ehtineet livahtaa kloonien sekaan, niin että olisi mahdoton tietää varmasti mikä klooneista oli oikea, alkuperäinen vastustaja.

"Olemme uskoakseni genjutsussa. Yritä osua genjutsuninjaan iskuillasi. Taijutsuninjaan ehdimme keskittyä kunhan genjutsu on purkautunut", Azusan lähelle tullut Yuu sanoi vaimeasti. Tytön äänestä oli erotettavissa aavistuksen verran ylpeyttä siitä, että tämä pääsi osoittamaan tietämystään Azusalle. Vastaukseksi Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään, miettien miten iskeä.

_"Todennäköisesti genjutsuninja pysyttelee taaempana suojassa ja taijutsuninja hoitaa hyökkäämisen..."_, Azusa ajatteli itsekseen, Yuun idea genjutsuninjaan osumisesta oli kuin suoraan oppikirjasta, sillä yleensä genjutsu purkautui jos sen tekijää sai häirittyä tai jos osasi karistaa genjutsun vaikutuksen yltään. Tässä tapauksessa kuitenkin oli ongelmana, ettei heillä ollut aavistustakaan, missä suunnassa genjutsuninja piilotteli. Paiskomalla sokeasti tuulijutsuja ympäriinsä, hän vain väsyttäisi itsensä, joten siinä mielessä olisi Yuun ehdotuksesta poiketen parempi keskittyä taijutsuninjaan ensin. Muskeleina toimivan taijutsuninjan menetys pakottaisi genjutsuninjan tekemään muutakin kuin harhautuksia, mikä taas auttaisi heitä selvittämään tämän olinpaikan. Nopeasti Azusa otti räjähdelapun kunailaukustaan ja vilkaisi sitten olkansa yli, päättäen kertoa Yuulle ideansa.

"Taijutsuninjan on pakko tulla lähelle iskeäkseen. Odotetaan ja isketään häneen heti kun...", Azusan lause jäi kesken, kun hän tunsi kovan potun osuvan kylkeensä, taijutsuninjan tultua kloonien tarjoamassa suojassa lähemmäs. Seuraavana tulevan kierrepotkun Azusa kuitenkin onnistui torjumaan ottamalla sen vastaan käteensä ja hetkeä myöhemmin tyttö jo perääntyikin vauhdilla taaksepäin, kiskaisten Yuun käsivarresta mukaansa. Taijutsuninjan jalkaan liimattu räjähdelappu räjähti, mutta savun hälvetessä Azusa näkikin loukkaantuneen anbun sijaan edessään vain tuhoutuneita klooneja, jotka alkoivat koota itseään uudelleen kasaan. Lisäksi maassa oli puunsäleitä, jotka paljastivat, että anbu oli juuri ja juuri ehtinyt turvautua kawarimiin, ennen kuin Azusa oli ehtinyt liimata räjähdelapun paikoilleen. No, ainakin tämä varmisti sen, että genjutsusta tosiaan oli kyse, sillä mikään klooni ei hänen tietojensa mukaan pystynyt tällä tavoin kokoamaan itseään uudelleen jo kerran tuhouduttuaan.

Samassa jostain kloonien seasta lensi salamapallo, joka oletettavasti oli genjutsuninjan tekemä, tuon erikoistuessa selkeästi enemmän ninjutsuun kuin toverinsa. Azusa ehti loikata sivulle ja heilauttaa sitten viuhkaansa, lähettäen näin kamaitachin suuntaan, josta salamahyökkäys oli tullut. Hän oli kuitenkin ilmeisesti myöhässä, sillä sen sijaan, että olisi osunut alkuperäiseen, tuulihyökkäys tuhosikin vain eteensä osuvat kloonit, jotka pian alkoivat aikaisempien tavoin kasautua itsekseen takaisin. Pian ne jo seisoivat pystyssä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Hetkeä myöhemmin jostain singahti toinenkin sähköpallo, joka tällä kertaa osui Yuuhun. Voimakas sähköisku sai Kaguyan vajoamaan polvilleen, mutta tuo nousi nopeasti takaisin ylös, aikomatta selvästi luovuttaa näin vähästä. Hyvä niin, sillä Azusa ei uskonut, että voisi voittaa tätä taistelua yksin. Vaikka hän sinetin jäljiltä kykenikin pysymään jaloillaan, ei hän silti missään elämänsä kunnossa ollut. Hän olisi jo nyt halunnut vain istua maahan lepäämään, mutta tilanteen ollessa mikä oli, ei moinen tullut kysymykseenkään.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" kuului yllättäen Yuun huuto ja vilkaistessaan nopeasti olkansa yli, Azusa sai nähdä Yuun kutsuneen paikalle kookkaan rukoilijasirkan. Hyönteinen oli niin suuri, että sen selässä olisi helposti voinut ratsastaa niin halutessaan. Sirkalla ratsastamisen sijaan Yuu kuitenkin sanoi kutsuolennolleen vaimeasti jotain, mitä Azusa ei kuullut, kunnes sitten vilkaisi hänen suuntaansa.

"Valmistaudu Azusa, pian tarvitaan tuulta!" Yuu huudahti. Azusa virnisti, sillä oli jo ymmärtänyt mitä Yuulla oli mielessään. Paikalle kutsuttu sirkka ei ollut genjutsun kohteena, joten se ei näkisi klooneja kuten he, ainoastaan alkuperäiset, joiden kimppuun sirkka nyt nopeasti syöksähti ja iski kloonijoukon keskellä olevia oikeita vastustajia eturaajoillaan. Yllättäen kloonit vain katosivat ja Azusa saattoi oitis nähdä missä alkuperäiset vastustajat seisoivat.

Virnistäen kunoichi heilautti viuhkaansa laajassa kaaressa ja lähetti voimakkaan tuulen leikkaamaan kaikkea tielle osuvaa. Genjutsua käyttänyt anbu, oli pysähtynyt pitelemään kylkeään, johon rukoilijasirkka oli osunut ja nyt tämä joutui myös Azusan tuulen uhriksi. Taijutsuninja näytti kuitenkin välttäneet sirkan osuman ja tämän olemuskin tuntui jotenkin muuttuneen aikaisemmasta. Äkkiä tämä syöksähti taas liikkeelle, jopa nopeammin kuin aikaisemmin.

_"Oliko painoja lisääkin?"_ Azusa ehti ajatella ennen kuin näki anbun iskevän nopean potkujen ja lyöntien sarjan Yuuhun, joka parhaansa mukaan kovetti luitaan kestävämmiksi selvitäkseen nopeasta ja voimakkaasta hyökkäyksestä. Pian anbu oli kuitenkin jo jättänyt tämän rauhaan ja syöksyi seuraavaksi kohti Azusaa. Tyttö ei ehtinyt edes reagoida, kun anbu oli jo potkaissut häntä voimakkaalla kierrepotkulla kylkeen, saaden hänet lentämään ilman halki kohti Yuuta. Azusan onnistui kuitenkin tällä kertaa pysyä pystyssä ja jättää hieman välimatkaa itsensä ja Yuun välille. Anbun tarkoituksena oli selvästi ahdistaa kunoichit lähemmäs toisiaan, sillä välin kun aikaisemmista iskuista toipunut anbu teki jälleen monimutkaisen näköistä sinettisarjaa.

"Yuu!" Azusa huusi varoituksen ja osoitti taempana olevaa anbua. Kaguya oli kuitenkin jo tilanteen tasalla ja ojensi parhaillaan kätensä suoriksi. Azusan katsoessa tyttö laukaisi sormenpäistään luisia luoteja kohti genjutsuninjaa ja myös Yuun rukoilijasirkka oli jo syöksymässä tätä kohti, selvästi aikoen viimeistellä miehen siihen paikkaan. Kahdelta taholta tulevan hyökkäyksen vuoksi, mies joutui keskeyttämään käsimerkkinsä. Kunoichien yllätykseksi osoittautui kuitenkin, että anbu hallitsi myös jutsuja, joihin ei käsimerkkejä tarvinnut.

Laukaistuaan luuluodit matkaan, Yuu lähti juoksemaan genjutsuninjaa kohti. Kaguya oli jo puolivälissä matkalla vastustajansa luokse, kun anbun käsistä yllättäen sinkoili salamoita kohti Yuuta ja tämän sirkkaa. Azusa, joka oli taas saanut taijutsuninjan kimppuunsa, ei voinut kuin avuttomana yrittää torjua päälleen satelevia lyöntejä ja potkuja, samalla kun vilkuili Yuun suuntaan. Iskusarjan hetkeksi tauotessa, Azusa käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja vetäytyi vauhdilla taaksepäin, minkä jälkeen teki lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Yuun takaa tytön onnistui laukaista kaksi pientä tuuliammusta kohti uutta sähköhyökkäystä, joka tuuleen osuessaan hajosi ja sinkoutui takaisin tekijäänsä kohti. Rukoilijasirkkaa jutsu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt pelastaa vaan se sinkoutui sähkön voimasta kauemmaksi puiden keskelle, mistä se kuitenkin pian asteli taas takaisin taistelutahtoa uhkuen.

Azusan jutsulla oli kuitenkin hintansa. Hänen onnistui kyllä suojata Yuuta uudelta osumalta, niin että tämä sai tilaisuuden päästä vastustajansa lähelle, mikä oli tarpeellista, jos he aikoivat saada edes toisen anbuista pois pelistä. Tämä antoi kuitenkin taijutsuninjalle tilaisuuden päästä Azusan itsensä lähelle ja tyttö löysikin pian itsensä iskeytymästä läheisen puun runkoa vasten. Viimeistelläkseen kunoichin, anbu syöksähti puunrunkoon nojaavaa Azusaa kohti, tarkoituksenaan ilmeisesti iskeä häneltä ilmat pihalle. Viime hetkellä tytön onnistui kuitenkin tointua ensimmäisestä osumasta sen verran, että saattoi kierähtää pois alta, jolloin anbun potku iskeytyi vain puun runkoon. Azusa kuitenkin näki potkun olleen tarpeeksi voimakas lennättämään rungosta puunsäleitä ympäriinsä.

_"Yksikin tuollainen isku ja tämä on ohi minun osaltani..."_, Azusa tajusi, katsellen kuinka anbu laski jalkansa alas ja valmistautui tulemaan hänen peräänsä. Voisiko taijutsuninjan nopeutta ehkä käyttää jotenkin hyväkseen? Luulisi, että noin nopeasti liikkuessa, reaktioaika lyhenisi huomattavasti. Äskeinen potku jo todisti, että toinen ei ollut ehtinyt reagoida hänen väistöönsä, niin että olisi muuttanut suuntaansa jo ennen potkua. Vähitellen jonkinlainen suunnitelma alkoikin muotoutua Azusan päässä. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että Yuu kutsuolentona kanssa onnistuisi pitämään toisen anbun huomion muualla, niin ettei hän joutuisi kesken taistelun taas jonkin häiritsevän genjutsun valtaan.

Seuraavaksi hieman yllättäen, Azusa laittoi viuhkansa takaisin selkäänsä ja syöksähti sitten aseettomana lähestyvää taijutsuninjaa vastaan, sen sijaan että olisi yrittänyt säilyttää pitkän matkan hyökkäyksiinsä sopivan etäisyyden, kuten oli yrittänyt tähän asti melko tuloksetta tehdä.

Anbu valmistautui juuri iskemään nyrkkinsä päin tytön kasvoja, kun Azusan kasvoille levisikin tyytyväinen virne ja tuo teki lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Seuraavassa hetkessä anbun käsi olikin jo iskeytynyt Azusan kasvoihin silmän kohdalle, mutta vastaavasti myös Azusan hyökkäys oli lähtenyt matkaan. Voimakas tuuliaalto, jonka tyttö puhalsi suustaan, lennätti anbun pitkän matkaa taaksepäin, kunnes takana oleva puunrunko keskeytti ilmalennon. Omalle paikalleen asti, Azusa kuuli anbun suunnasta kuuluvan epämiellyttävän rusahduksen, jonkin mennessä mitä ilmeisimmin varsin pahasti rikki. Azusa ei kuitenkaan vaivannut päätään asialla, sillä hänellä oli sillä hetkellä muuta ajateltavaa. Anbun lyönnin seurauksena hänen silmäkulmansa oli auennut ja tyttö oli melko varma, että jo muutaman tunnin kuluttua silmää myö koristaisi komea mustelma. Silmäkulmasta valua veri pakotti hänet sulkemaan toisen silmänsä, mikä taas esti häntä näkemästä kunnolla ympärilleen.

Anbu oli kuitenkin vielä elossa, joten nopeasti Azusa siirtyi sunshinilla vastustajansa lähettyville. Tyttö huomasi heti, että toinen oli vahingoittunut pahemmin kuin hän oli aluksi odottanutkaan ja kaiken lisäksi hänelle selvisi myös syy aikaisempaan rusahdukseen, jonka hän oli kuullut. Miehen toinen jalka oli vääntynyt luonnottomaan asentoon osuman seurauksena ja oli selvää, että vaikka tuo pääsisikin ylös, ei tuo yhden jalan varassa kovinkaan nopeasti pääsisi enää liikkumaan. Käytännössä vastustaja odotti siis vain viimeistä iskua. Azusa nielaisi, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tappanut ketään, vaikka olikin jo ninjaksi ryhtyessään käsittänyt, että joutuisi jonain päivänä tekemään niinkin. Tyttö käsitti nytkin, että anbu olisi pakko hoitaa päiviltä, jos he halusivat päästä jatkamaan matkaansa rauhassa, mutta tieto ei silti tehnyt tätä tehtävää helpommaksi suorittaa.

_"Anteeksi"_, Azusa ajatteli, vaikka tiesikin, ettei anteeksipyyntö auttaisi mitään. Lopulta tyttö otti kunain käteensä ja kumartui anbun puoleen, iskien sitten kunain nopeasti tämän rintakehään sydämen kohdalle. Ainakin hän saattoi tarjota vastustajalle nopean lopun, ettei tuo ehtisi kärsiä enää enempää.

Voitettuaan näin nyt oman taistelunsa, Azusa kääntyi ympäri, katsoen miten Yuulla sujui. Hieman kauempana hänestä, Kaguya näytti olevan vielä taistelun tuoksinassa oman vastustajansa kanssa. Rukoilijasirkka kuitenkin näytti kadonneen sinne mistä se oli kutsuttukin, mutta oli selvää, että Yuu oli myös päässyt niskan päälle ja oli enää vastustajan viimeistelyä vailla. Vielä kauempana Yuun toisella puolen, Ryuun taistelu näytti jatkuvan myös. Hetken verran tyttö mietti pitäisikö mennä jommankumman tueksi, mutta päätti sitten antaa Yuulle kunnian hoidella jäljelle jäänyt vastustaja kokonaan yksin. Mitä tuli Ryuuhun, suuri osa metsää näytti ainakin tuhoutuneen vahvempien taistelijoiden ympärillä, joten tuolta olisi vain parempi pysyä kaukana, ellei sitten tieten tahtoen halunnut jäädä jalkoihin.

Kesti jonkin aikaa, että Yuukin sai oman vastustajansa pois alta, mutta pian tyttö palasi Azusan luokse, selvästi hengästyneenä. Ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena Ryuun taistelun suuntaan katsova Azusa ei ollut ehtinyt nähdä Yuun taistelun loppua. Vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että toinen tyttö oli joutunut koville, huolimatta siitä, ettei Yuun vastustaja ollutkaan lähitaistelussa yhtä hyvä kuin anbu, jonka Azusa oli juuri tappanut. Tullessaan lähemmäs, Yuu vilkaisi Azusaa ja jäi hetkeksi katsomaan tämän kasvoja, ennen kuin kaivoi kunailaukustaan jonkinlaista sidettä esille.

"Voit sitoa silmäkulmasi tällä", toinen tyttö sanoi lyhyesti ja kiitollisena Azusa otti tarjotut sidetarpeet vastaan, istuutuen sitten maahan sitomaan haavaansa. Leikattuaan kunailla pienen palan sidettä käteensä, Azusa pyyhki silmäkulmastaan kasvoille valuneen veren pois ja sitoi sitten loput siististi päänsä ympärille, siten, että side peitti hänen toisen silmänsä suurimmaksi osaksi. Puolisokeana liikkuminen ei olisi kovin hyvä, jos lisää anbuja sattuisi ilmaantumaan paikalle, mutta parempi silti näin, kuin joutua vähän väliä pyyhkimään haavasta valuvaa verta kasvoiltaan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Azusa kysyi seuraavaksi Yuulta ja suuntasi nyt arvioivan katseen toiseen. Yuukin näytti saaneen jos jonkinlaisia naarmuja, mutta ei sentään mitään vakavaa. Kaguya vaikutti olevan oikein lupaava taijutsuninja, vaikka olikin sanonut itseään heikoksi.

"Olen kunnossa. Pystyn jatkamaan matkaa vaikka heti", Yuu vakuutti ja hymyili leveästi, selvästikin ylpeänä siitä, että oli selvinnyt vähemmillä vammoilla.

"Hyvä, sillä me jatkamme heti. Pysähdymme seuraavan kerran vasta tasangoilla ja jatkamme siitä kohti Iwagakuren vuoristoja", Ryuu puuttui puheeseen ja ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä kunoichien viereen. Niin Azusa kuin Yuukin nousivat nopeasti pystyyn ja lähtivät seuraamaan Ryuuta, tämän johdattaessa heitä taas perässään kohti pohjoista.

"Jos tarkoituksemme on mennä vuorille, niin miksi kuljemme tätä kautta? Eikö nopeampi reitti olisi kulkea Kusagakuren tai Takigakuren läpi?" Azusa kysyi hämillään ja vilkaisi edellään kulkevan Ryuun selkää, heidän hyppiessään taas puiden oksia pitkin eteenpäin ja jättäessä tapetut anbut taakseen.

"Kunhan äsken tappamamme anbut löydetään, rajan ylittäminen todennäköisesti huomataan ja anbut alkavat etsiä jälkiämme. On parempi antaa heidän luulla, että määränpäämme on Otogakure, kuin että olemme menossa vuorille. En halua vetää koko Tulen maata perässäni, vaan päästä tapaamispaikalle mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti", Ryuu selitti ja vilkaisi sitten Azusaa olkansa yli kuin nähdäkseen, oliko tyttö varmasti ymmärtänyt. Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, miettien kuitenkin ketä he nyt olivat menossa tapaamaan. Jotakuta Ryuun alaisista kenties? Haluamatta kuitenkaan kysellä enempää, tyttö päätti olla hiljaa ja tyytyi seuraamaan uuden mestarinsa perässä poispäin Tulen maan rajalta.

**oOo**

Vasta illan tullen, kun he olivat jo päässeet Otogakuren alueilla sijaitseville laajoille tasangoille asti, pysähdyttiin muutamaksi tunniksi lepäämään ja ennen kaikkea syömään. Vietettyään pitkän aikaa tajuttomana, Azusa ainakin tunsi itsensä nälkäisemmäksi kuin koskaan, joskin tyttö koetti hyvien tapojen mukaan syödä rauhallisesti, sen sijaan, että olisi noin vain hotkinut kaiken kerralla. Yön sitten laskeutuessa, Azusa tarjoutui ottamaan ensimmäisen vahtivuoron ja niinpä muiden asettuessa nukkumaan, tyttö asettui mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti vähän matkan päähän tarkkailemaan tasankoa. Täällä onneksi huomaisi jo kaukaa, jos joku lähestyi, joten hänen ei tarvinnut olla turhan huolissaan siitä, että vahdissa oleminen olisi ollut mitenkään hankalaa. Nyt hän oikeastaan vain toivoi Ryuun ja Yuun nukahtavan nopeasti. Hän oli halunnut ensimmäisen vuoron siksi, ettei tuntenut vielä itseään kovin väsyneeksi pitkän tajuttomuutensa jälkeen, mutta osittain myös siksi, että hänen olisi pakko saada ottaa muiden huomaamatta yhteyttä Kabutoon. Hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo ensimmäisenä iltana ja raportoida onnistuneesta soluttautumisesta, mutta sinetin aiheuttama tajuttomuus oli ymmärrettävästi estänyt sen. Todennäköisesti mies odotti jo kärsimättömänä uutisia, joten uutiset oli paras antaa heti kun tarjoutuisi tilaisuus.

Azusa saikin odottaa kaksi tuntia, ennen kuin oli varma, että molemmat hänen seuralaisistaan olivat tarpeeksi syvässä unessa. Ryuu tuntui tietenkin nukkuvan Yuuta kevyemmin, mutta Azusa arveli silti olevan turvallista ottaa yhteyttä Kabutoon ja raportoida tähänastisista tapahtumista, kunhan vain puhuisi vaimeasti.

Varmuuden vuoksi Azusa siirtyi vielä vähän kauemmaksi, ennen kuin suoritti lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan ja luotuaan vielä yhden varovaisen silmäyksen Ryuun suuntaan, Azusa aktivoi jutsun ja loi itsestään kuvajaisen Kabuton luokse.

Kesti hetken aikaa, ennen kuin hänen silmiensä eteen piirtyi sama huone, jossa hän oli vastaanottanut tehtävän Kabutolta. Ainoa silmin havaittava ero edelliseen kertaan oli se, että tällä kertaa mies ei samaan aikaan häärinyt jonkin kokeensa parissa vaan seisoi kärsimättömän näköisenä keskellä huonetta. Ei tarvinnut olla ruudinkeksijä tajutakseen, että mies oli jo nyt tyytymätön hänen työpanokseensa tämän tehtävän suhteen.

"Mikä helvetti sinulla kesti?! Jäljittäjäni raportoivat ensin, etteivät saaneet sinuun yhteyttä, mutta myöhemmin he näkivät sinut kaikesta huolimatta Ryuun seurassa", Kabuto meuhkasi äänekkäästi. Azusa oli mielessään helpottunut siitä, ettei jutsun välittämä ääni ja kuva näkynyt kuin hänelle, sillä muuten Kabuto olisi epäilemättä herättänyt Ryuun ja Yuun. Toisaalta tyttö taas oli ärtynyt saamastaan vastaanotosta, sillä Kabuto ei ollut edes antanut tilaisuutta selittää.

"Pahoittelen, että minulla kesti, mutta olen ollut viimeiset kaksi päivää tajuttomana. Taisin päästä sisäpiiriin, sillä sain tällaisen", kunoichi vastasi vaimeasti ja siirsi sitten paidankaulustaan niin, että Kabuto saattoi jopa tässä hämärässä valaistuksessa nähdä tytön iholle muodostuneen sinetin. Mies hiljeni saman tien ja hetken vain tuijotti sanattomana näkemäänsä, aivan kuin ei olisi kyennyt uskomaan silmiään.

"Missä välissä...?" tämä mutisi nyt hiljempaa, selvästi hämmentyneenä.

"Melkeinpä heti kun tapasin hänet", Azusa vastasi, olettaen Kabuton tarkoittavan, missä vaiheessa Ryuu oli sinetin hänelle antanut. Tietenkin mies saattoi myös tarkoittaa sitä missä välissä Ryuu oli tämän sinettitekniikkansa kehittänyt ja oppinut, sillä tiedettävästi Orochimaru oli tähän asti ollut ainoa, joka oli kyennyt antamaan tämänkaltaisen sinetin jollekulle.

"Oletan ettet ole vielä aktivoinut sitä?" Kabuto varmisti seuraavaksi.

"En, hän sanoi, että kehoni ei välttämättä kestäisi sitä vielä", Azusa sanoi, hämillään kysymyksestä. Mitä Kabuto edes tällä tiedolla teki? Oli sinetti aktivoitu tai ei, eikö se silti voisi olla hänen tehtävänsä kannalta paha asia? Ryuuhan todennäköisesti tietäisi aina missä hän oli ja pystyisi halutessaan kutsumaan hänet sinetin välityksellä luokseen. Pahimmillaan mies voisi jopa kyetä salakuuntelemaan häntä sinetin välityksellä, mutta olisi hankala tietää varmasti, sillä Ryuu ei ollut kovin hirveästi kertonut sinetin vaikutuksista. Azusa tiesi vain, että aktivoitaessa se voisi voimistaa häntä jollakin tavalla.

"Ota jatkossa yhteyttä vain kun olet varma, että olet täysin yksin. Emme tiedä varmasti millä tavoin Ryuu voi käyttää tuota hyödyksi, joten ei oteta riskejä", Kabuto ohjeisti ja loi terävän katseen Azusaan. Vaikkei tyttö ollut kertonut Ryuun nukkuvan lähistöllä, oli aivan kuin Kabuto olisi jotenkin aavistanut sen.

"Hyvä on. Katkaisen yhteyden nyt ja raportoin paremman tilaisuuden tullen enemmän", Azusa sanoi ja päästi sitten vastausta odottamatta jutsun raukeamaan. Tyttö huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta, selvittyään ensimmäisestä yhteydenotosta kunnialla. Tämän jälkeen tyttö vilkaisi Ryuun ja Yuun suuntaan. Molemmat olivat edelleen unessa, joten Azusa uskaltautui rentoutumaan ja suuntasi katseensa seuraavaksi tasangolle. Missään suunnassa ei näkynyt ketään ja lopulta jonkin aikaa vielä istuttuaan, tyttö kävi herättämässä Yuun jatkamaan vahtia, niin että hänkin saisi nukkua jonkin aikaa ennen matkan jatkumista. Azusa nukahtikin makuulle asetuttuaan varsin nopeasti, näkemättä unia sinä yönä.

Seuraavana aamuna kolmikko otti suunnakseen Takigakuren, jonka läpi olisi pakko kulkea, jos tahtoi päästä Iwagakuren vuorille. Rajanylitys tapahtuikin jo saman päivän aikana, heidän tavoittaessaan nopeasti Takigakuren ja Otogakuren välisen rajan. Toisin kuin isompiin valtioihin mentäessä, ei rajanylitys ollut läheskään yhtä hankalaa, johtuen siitä, että kyseessä oli huomattavasti pienempi valtio. Shinobeja ei yksinkertaisesti riittänyt yhtä paljon rajavartiotehtäviin. Niinpä he välttyivät tällä pienellä osuudella kohtaamasta lainkaan anbuja, kunnes lopulta tavoittivat seuraavana päivänä Iwagakuren rajan. Tarpeeksi suojaisen ylityspaikan löytäminen oli hankalaa johtuen avoimemmasta maastosta, joten kolmikon kuljettua jonkun matkaa rajaa pitkin rannikkoa kohti, Ryuu päätyi lopulta pysähtymään erään pienen metsikön reunalla kasvavan tiheän pensaikon suojaan.

"Te kaksi odotatte täällä. Käyn tiedustelemassa ja palaan hakemaan teidät sitten. Ylitämme rajan pimeyden turvin", Ryuu sanoi ja katosi sitten hetkessä näkyvistä, ennen kuin kumpikaan kunoicheista ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Eipä sillä, että ainakaan Azusalle olisi ollut mitään sanottavaa. Yuulla taas olisi voinut ollakin. Aina Ryuun ollessa hetkenkin poissa tämän olemus tuntui vaihtelevan rajusti haaveellisen ja surullisen välillä. Nyt ei kuitenkaan auttanut kuin jäädä odottamaan, joten rauhallisesti Azusa laskeutui istumaan maahan ja nojasi selkänsä takana olevan puun runkoon. Tyttö sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta joutui avaamaan ne kuitenkin pian uudestaan, Yuun katkaistessa hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden.

"Tuota... Saanko kysyä jotain?" Yuu kysyi varovasti, aivan kuin olisi pelännyt saavansa jo tällä kysymyksellä Azusan raivostumaan. Miettien näyttikö todella niin uhkaavalta, Azusa käänsi sinisten silmiensä katseen Kaguyaan, joka silmäili häntä hermostuneesti, tavalla joka sai Azusan epäilemään, että toinen tyttö oli jossain välissä laittanut jotain syömäkelvotonta hänen ruokaansa ja halusi nyt katuvaisena tunnustaa tekonsa.

"Kysy pois", Azusa vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja jäi odottamaan toista kysymystä.

"Miksi sinä seuraat Ryuuta? Tai siis... miten oikein päädyit hänen mukaansa?" Yuu kysyi, tarkentaen kysymystään nopeasti, kun tajusi itsekin, että ensimmäinen lause oli saanut hänet kuulostamaan aivan liian mustasukkaiselta. Azusa kallisti päätään kuin koettaen miettiä mitä vastaisi.

"Hänen luultiin pitkän aikaa kuolleen, joten lähdin etsimään kun kuulin huhuja, että hänet olisi nähty Sunagakuressa. Otogakuren ninjoista ei ole yleensä ottaen mihinkään, joten halusin hänen oppilaakseen", Azusa kertoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. Epämääräinen selitys sai kuitenkin Yuun kasvoille leviämään helpottuneen ilmeen, aivan kuin suuri kivi olisi vierähtänyt sydämeltä.

"Jos luulit minun olevan jotenkin kiinnostunut Ryuusta, niin ei huolta. Pidä hyvänäsi vain. Aivan liian itsepäinen ja pelottava minun makuuni", Azusa lisäsi, mikä saikin Yuun punastumaan nolona.

"Huomaako sen noin helposti?" tyttö kysyi punaisena, eikä tuntunut oikein tietävän mihin katseensa kohdistaisi. Azusa tyytyi tähän kysymykseen nyökkäämään myöntävästi.

"Mitä luulet, jos sinäkin kerran huomasit ihastumiseni, niin varmaan Ryuukin on huomannut?" Yuu kysyi seuraavaksi, ilme yllättäen kirkastuen. Tytön ilme näytti innostuneemmalta kuin koskaan tähän asti ja se oli Azusan mielestä jo paljon sanottu. Varmaan tyttö jo haaveili, että tunteet osoittautuisivat olevan molemminpuolisia.

"En tiedä... Saattaa olla tai sitten ei", Azusa sanoi jälleen olkapäitään kohauttaen ja Yuun huomaamatta tämä myös pyöräytti silmiään tuskastuneena. Miksi kaikista maailman ihmisistä hänen seuraansa oli pitänyt valikoitua juuri se kaikkein haaveellisin tapaus?

"No, sekin on mahdollista. Tai ehkä hän on vain ujo, eikä siksi viitsi sanoa suoraan. Ehkä jos saamme tilaisuuden olla kahden niin...", Yuu puheli nyt itsekseen ja haaveellinen ilme laskeutui taas tytön kasvoille.

"Hmm... Ehkä", Azusa sanoi vain epämääräisesti ja sulki taas silmänsä Hänen onnekseen Yuu ei jatkanut keskustelua pidempään vaan uppoutui vain haaveisiinsa, mitään vastaamatta. Azusa arvelikin ettei todennäköisesti olisi kestänyt kuunnella enempää voimatta pahoin.

Azusan helpotukseksi Ryuu saapuikin pian takaisin ja matka jatkui tämän jälkeen vielä pidemmälle kohti rannikkoa, ennen kuin pysähdyttiin erään hieman avoimemman paikan kohdalla. Siellä täällä maasta kuitenkin kohosi erikokoisia lohkareita ja kallioita, joiden Azusan nopeasti tajusi toimivan hyvinä näkösuojina. Pian Ryuu kuitenkin siirsi Azusan huomion toisaalle ja osoitti eteenpäin, kohti kauempana näkyvää vuorenhuippua.

"Pimeyden laskeutuessa menemme tästä yli. Hajaannumme väliaikaisesti ja juoksemme lohkareiden suojassa läpi, jotta meitä ei huomata. Tapaamme tuolla vuoren rinteellä näkyvällä tasanteella. Älkää pysähtykö matkan varrella vaikka mikä olisi", mies ohjeisti ja Azusa siristi silmiään. Tasanne josta Ryuu puhui oli juuri jäänyt vuoren varjoisammalle puolelle, joten sitä oli hankala erottaa. Azusa kuitenkin erotti sen tarpeeksi hyvin ja painoi suunnan mieleensä. Hajaantuminen taisi tosiaankin olla tarpeen, sillä katsellessaan maastoa taas tarkemmin, Azusa huomasi kauempana muutaman toisistaan etäällä olevan Iwagakuren anbun kulkevan vartiokierroksellaan lohkareiden ja kallioiden lomassa. Kunhan rajanylityksen aika tulisi, pitäisi juosta nopeasti ja varoa törmäämästä anbuihin, sillä vaikka nämä nytkin partioivat toisistaan etäällä, vuoristoisessa maastossa ääni kantautuisi kuitenkin kauas. Pian Azusa kuitenkin käänsi katseensa pois, Ryuun viitatessa kunoichit seuraamaan häntä hieman kauemmas, odottamaan.

Illan alkaessa sitten laskeutua, alkoi jokainen heistä tarkkailla ympäristöään kärsimättömästi, odottaen että pääsisi vihdoinkin jatkamaan matkaa, jopa Yuu jonka huomio oli tähän asti aina ollut jossain ihan muualla kuin siinä mitä he olivat tekemässä. Ryuu tahtoi kuitenkin olla varma, että kaikki pääsisivät tasanteelle huomaamatta, joten mies johdatti heidät takaisin rajanylityspaikalle vasta hyvän aikaa pimeän laskeutumisen jälkeen ja nähtyään jo kolmesti anbujen kulkevan vartiokierroksellaan ohitse, Ryuu viimein antoi käskyn hajaantua ja lähteä liikkeelle.

Azusaa ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä ja tämä lähti matkaan saman tien. Tuhlaamatta aikaa, tyttö vain juoksi, keskittyen pistämään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja äänettömästi jalkaa toisen eteen. Anbut eivät olisi kovin kauan poissa tältä osuudelta vaan tulisivat varmasti jo pian takaisin.

Ryhmällä oli kuitenkin onnea matkassaan, sillä vain kymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin, kaikki kolme olivat onnistuneesti päässeet sovitulle paikalle ja katselivat nyt helpottuneina alhaalla näkyviä anbuja. Jonkin aikaa katseltuaan Ryuu kuitenkin kääntyi jatkamaan matkaa syvemmälle Iwagakuren vuoristoihin, kunoichien seuratessa perässä.


	5. Tapaaminen

Seuraavan aamun koittaessa kolmikko oli edennyt jo turvallisen etäisyyden päähän vuorille, niin että he saattoivat ottaa taas aavistuksen rennommin, vaikka tietysti oli oltava silti tarkkana, ettei heitä päästäisi yllättämään. Mitä lähemmäs tapaamispaikkaa vähitellen edettiin, sen varovaisemmin Ryuu pysähtyi aika ajoin varmistamaan, ettei heitä seurattu ja ettei heistä jäänyt erityisen silmiinpistäviä jälkiä joita seurata. Illan tullen viimein lähdettiin suuntaamaan erään vuoren rinnettä kulkevaa polkua pitkin ylemmäs, mistä Azusa arveli, että tämän vuoren rinteellä tuo Ryuun aikaisemmin mainitsema tapaamispaikka olisi. Heidän päästessään noin puoliväliin rinnettä muodostuneelle isommalle tasanteelle, Ryuu lopulta pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen, kuin odottaen jonkun tulevan pian esiin.

"Olemme perillä. Käyttäkää tilaisuus lepäämiseen. Muut eivät ole täällä vielä, mutta uskoakseni he saapuvat kyllä pian", mies sanoi. Azusa istahtikin jo hieman väsyneenä eräälle isommalle lohkareelle, joita lojui tasanteella pari. Ryhtyen käyttämään kuitenkin odotteluaikaa hyödyksi, tyttö alkoi huoltaa viuhkaansa, joka Konohan anbuja vastaan taistellessa oli ottanut hieman vahinkoa itseensä. Yuu taas pysytteli Ryuun lähellä kuin innokas koiranpentu, joka jatkuvasti tahtoo läheisyyttä. Azusa pyöräytti silmiään itsekseen, muttei sanonut ääneen sanaakaan. Vartin verran kului tällä tavoin hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ainoa ääni oli tuuli, joka ujelsi vuorien lomassa heidän ympärillään. Lopulta Ryuun kasvoille levisi kuitenkin tyytyväinen hymy, tuon ilmeisesti huomatessa jonkun vihdoin ja viimein saapuneen paikalle.

"Yuu, Azusa... saanen esitellä yhden vanhoista oppilaistani. Iga Rikimaru", Ryuu sanoi, viitaten kädellään kielekkeen reunaa kohti. Azusa napsauttikin viuhkansa kiinni ja asetettuaan sen takaisin selkäänsä, hän käänsi katseensa suuntaan johon Ryuu osoitti. Aluksi hän ei nähnyt ketään, mutta hetkeä myöhemmin näkyviin ilmaantui mies, joka oli peittänyt kuitenkin kasvonsa pääkalloa muistuttavalla maskilla ja pukeutunut kauttaaltaan mustiin vaatteisiin. Ainoastaan vaalea, lähes valkoinen hiuspehko ja mainittu pääkallonaamio tuntuivat tuovan hieman väriä tähän ilmestykseen. Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään tulijalle tervehdykseksi, samalla kun tämä käveli hänen ohitseen ja polvistui sitten kunnioittavasti Ryuun eteen.

"Palveluksessanne mestari", mies sanoi kylmästi ja nousi ylös vasta Ryuun viitatessa tätä nousemaan. Mielessään Azusa ei voinut olla miettimättä tulisiko hänestä ja Yuusta samanlaisia tulevaisuudessa, kunhan Ryuu todella alkaisi kouluttaa heitä. Vaikka hänen tehtävänsä olikin seurata Ryuuta ja toimia yhtenä tämän alaisista tietoja saadakseen, ei noin muodollinen suhtautuminen kehenkään tuntunut Azusasta kovin luontevalta.

"Rikimaru... Tässä on Yuu, Kaguyan verilinjan kantaja. Ja tämä taas on Azusa, tuulininjutsun taitaja. Samanlainen kuin minä nuorempana", Ryuu esitteli kunoichit tulijalle, joka vasta nyt nyökkäsi itsekin tervehdyksen kaksikolle. Selkeästi Rikimaru oli varsin hiljainen mies, mikä ei kyllä Azusaa haitannut, niin kauan kuin toisen kanssa vain muuten tuli toimeen. Miehen sitten vetäytyessä hieman Ryuusta sivummalle, Azusa huomioi, että tämä jäi paikoilleen lähes täysin liikkumatta, kuin jokin patsas konsanaan. Vaikka Azusa ei kovin hyvin Ryuun ja Rikimarun yhteistä menneisyyttä tuntenutkaan, Azusa päätteli silti Rikimarun pitävän Ryuuta jonkinlaisena auktoriteettina, jolta tuo oli valmis ottamaan vastaan millaisia käskyjä tahansa. Ilman maskia mies olisi epäilemättä antanut itsestään yhtä pelottavan kuvan kuin Ryuu, mutta ilmeet peittävä pääkallomaski kuitenkin lievensi vaikutelmaa vähän.

"Rikimaru, oletan että olet edelleen valmis toimimaan järjestössäni?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi, katsoen keltaisilla silmillään entistä oppilastaan pistävästi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollutkaan tuon tiiviin katseen kohteena, hän tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin. Rikimaru ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt edes hätkähtävän.

"Aseeni ja tekniikkani ovat kuolemaani asti teidän, mestari", Rikimaru vastasi, edelleen yhtä kylmällä äänellä kuin aikaisemminkin.  
>"Hyvä... tarkoitukseni on koota ryhmä jonka avulla pääsen lähemmäs tavoitettani. Kerron enemmän kunhan saamme Sabaku Kenichin ja Neraiuchi Kirikazen paikalle. Heidän lisäkseen paikalle pitäisi tulla vielä kaksi lupaavaa ninjaa, jotka tapasin matkani varrella", Ryuu kertoi. Kenichin nimen kohdalla Azusa huomioi Rikimarun ihan pienesti liikahtavan. Tytön oli kuitenkin mahdoton sanoa johtuiko tämä siitä, että Rikimaru odotti innoissaan tämän Kenichin tapaamista vaiko siitä, ettei mies pitänyt Kenichistä. Kylmästä äänestä ja olemuksesta olisi voinut arvella jälkimmäisen vaihtoehdon olevan lähempänä oikeaa.<p>

"Minun on myös pakko jakaa meidät pienempiin ryhmiin kunhan kaikki pääsevät paikalle. Emme voi matkustaa yhdessä, sillä näin suurella joukolla kiinnittäisimme vain liikaa huomiota", Ryuu jatkoi, puhuen tällä kertaa kuitenkin enemmän itsekseen, sen sijaan että olisi tarkoittanut sanat suoraan jollekulle paikalla olevista. Azusa huomasi Yuun ilmeen näyttävän nyt hieman säikähtäneeltä, eikä ollut vaikea arvata miksi. Varmasti toinen tyttö ei ollut kovin mielissään ajatellessaan mahdollisuutta, että joutuisi eri tiimiin kuin Ryuu. Mitä Azusaan itseensä tuli, hän toden totta toivoi, ettei joutuisi enempää kestämään Yuun seuraa, sillä tähän asti toinen tyttö oli antanut itsestään vähän turhan ällöromanttisen kuvan.

Yllättäen hieman Ryuusta oikealle, nousi ilmaan pieni pölypilvi, joka kuitenkin nopeasti tiivistyi kunnon hiekkapyörteeksi. Sekä Yuu, että Azusa käänsivät katseensa pyörteen suuntaan uteliaina, kun taas Ryuu seurasi tilannetta tyynesti, mikä paljasti tulijan olevan joku paikalle kutsutuista. Lopulta hiekkapilven keskeltä paljastui mustat, olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset omaava mies. Miehen vyötäisillä roikkui yksinkertainen olkihattu, jonka reunoista roikkui valkoisia nauhoja, ilmeisesti siinä tarkoituksessa, että hatulla kykeni tarvittaessa suojaamaan kasvonsa niin auringolta kuin ulkopuolisilta katseiltakin. lisäksi Azusa erotti myös miehen selässä roikkuvan viuhkan, joka paljasti tämän käyttävän aseenaan hiekan lisäksi tuulta, kuten Azusa itse. Sivummalla seisova Rikimaru liikahti jälleen ja katsoessaan tämän suuntaan, Azusa tajusi Rikimarun puristaneen kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Ryuu, mitä helvettiä tämä on? Sinettiäni polttaa... Miksi helvetissä kutsuit minutkin tänne?" olivat tulijan ensimmäiset sanat. Rikimarun aikaisempaan kunnioitukseen verrattuna, tämä tulija suhtautui Ryuuhun täysin päinvastaisesti. Ryuu ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan vähääkään hätkähtävän tulijan purkausta, joten Azusakin pysyi rauhallisena. Yuun ilmeestä kuitenkin näki, ettei tämä pitänyt epäkunnioittavasta asenteesta, jota tulija parhaillaan osoitti.  
>"Kenichi, selitän kaiken, kunhan loputkin kutsutut tulevat paikalle", Ryuu vastasi tyynesti, samalla paljastaen kunoicheille kuka tämä mies oli.<p>

"Kappas vain, Iga Rikimaru... Muita teistä en tunnekaan. En kyllä sen puoleen haluaisi tuntea häntäkään", Kenichi vaihtoi aihetta, viitaten viimeisellä huomautuksellaan Rikimaruun. Eikä äänen sävystä voinut erehtyä. Kenichillä oli jotain henkilökohtaisempaa Rikimarua vastaan, sillä tuo ei vähääkään pyrkinyt peittämään äänestään kuuluvaa vihaa ja halveksuntaa. Rikimaru puolestaan tyytyi hymähtämään pilkallisesti, mutta oli selvää, että tunne oli molemminpuolinen.

"Taidat olla niin epäpätevä idiootti, ettet hallitse edes sinettiäsi", Rikimaru totesi ja sai Kenichin äänensävyn muuttumaan entistäkin vihaisemmaksi, sikäli kuin se oli edes mahdollista.

"Sinuna en sanoisi mitään. Sinulla tuskin on rahkeita edes kantaa tällaista voimaa", Kenichi ärähti takaisin. Rikimaru ei kuitenkaan jäänyt sanattomaksi.

"Toisin kuin sinä, minä en tarvitse sellaista ollakseni vahva", mies sanoi takaisin. Azusa käänsi katseensa takaisin Kenichiin, jolla näyttikin olevan vielä sanottavaa. Sananvaihdon kuitenkin keskeytti nuori punahiuksinen mies, joka ilmaantui Rikimarun ja Kenichin tavoin paikalle kuin tyhjästä.

"Kirikaze...", Ryuu tervehti tulijaa nimeltä ja vahvisti oikeaksi Azusan arvauksen tulijan henkilöllisyydestä.  
>"Pahoittelen, että olen myöhässä", Kirikaze sanoi rauhallisesti ja silmäili sitten muita paikallaolijoita. Pitkät etuhiukset peittivät toisen silmän, mutta Azusa oli kuitenkin hämärässä näkevinään arpeutuneen silmäkuopan, miehen menetettyä silmänsä mitä ilmeisimmin jossain vanhassa taistelussa.<p>

"Ei hätää Kirikaze. Et ole viimeinen joka tulee paikalle. Odottelemme vielä kahta...", Ryuu aloitti, mutta lause jäi kesken, kun varoittamatta Azusa havaitsi niin hänen, kuin muidenkin paikalle kerääntyneiden taakse kasvavan puita, jotka sitoivat tehokkaasti jokaisen heistä paikalleen.

_"Mokuton verilinjan kantaja? Ei, pakko olla genjutsua"_, Azusa ajatteli yrittäessään turhaan riuhtoa itsensä irti. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut opetellut purkamaan genjutsuja vielä, kun vaikutti siltä, että lähes joka toinen hänen tapaamansa shinobi tuntui käyttävän sitä aseenaan. Tilanne pitäisi ehdottomasti korjata ja genjutsun purkamista harjoitella, kun siihen vain tulisi aikaa.

Nyt Azusa kuitenkin etsi katseellaan genjutsun tekijää, joka ilmaantuikin pian näkyviin Ryuun eteen, ja piteli kunain kärkeä miehen rintaa vasten. Azusan yllätykseksi tulija oli kuitenkin ruskeahiuksinen, mustiin housuihin ja tummansiniseen paitaan pukeutunut nuori poika. Azusa oli ajatellut hänen ja Yuun olevan varmastikin joukon nuorimmat ja kokemattomimmat, mutta tämä poika oli jopa heitä nuorempi. Kääntäessään hieman päätään, Azusa havaitsi ylempänä vuoren rinteellä toisen, lähempänä hänen ja Yuun ikäluokkaa olevan pojan. Päätellen miekoista, joita vanhempi poika kantoi selässään, tämä oli erikoistunut kenjutsuun. Tämä ei kuitenkaan hyökännyt toverinsa tavoin, vaan seurasi tilannetta tyynesti. Tämänkö parivaljakon Ryuu oli kutsunut? Vai oliko kyseessä ehkä vain kaksi Iwagakuresta olevaa pentua, jotka eivät tienneet ketä olivat haastamassa?

"Minä en sitten ole palvelijasi. Tulin mukaan vain, koska haluan pysyä Onimarun mukana", Ryuuta kunailla uhkaava poika sanoi kuuluvasti, röyhkeään sävyyn. Vaikka poika pyrki selvästi pitämään kasvonsa peruslukemilla, saattoi tämän huomata vilkuilevan hermostuneena sivuilleen, selvästi arvaten, että ennen pitkää joku karistaisi genjutsun yltään ja hyökkäisi epäröimättä kimppuun.

Ryuun kasvoilla oli kuitenkin vain huvittunut, kylmä hymy ja hetkessä puut katosivat, miehen purkaessa genjutsun jokaisen paikallaolijan yltä kerralla. Seuraavassa hetkessä Ryuu olikin jo kääntänyt pojan ympäri, pitäen tuon aseistettua kättä lukossa selän takana. Ryuun lähellä seisonut Yuu näytti kuitenkin menettävän malttinsa, muiden paikallaolijoiden päättäessä jättää tilanteen Ryuun hoidettavaksi.

"Ryuu-sama, tuollainen röyhkeä paskiainen ei ansaitse olla lähelläsi", Kaguya sanoi, kasvattaen samalla kämmenestään luisen piikin. Tyttö selvästi valmistautui tappamaan pojan siihen paikkaan, välittämättä siitä, mitä muut sanoisivat. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kuitenkaan ottaa askeltakaan, Azusa siirtyi sunshinilla kunoichin viereen ja tarttui tätä ranteesta, estäen näin Kaguyaa hyökkäämästä. Hyvä niin, sillä myös ylempänä rinteellä seisonut, Onimaruksi kutsuttu poika oli siirtynyt Yuun ja nuoremman pojan väliin, tarkoituksenaan selvästi lävistää Yuu siihen paikkaan jos tuo vain antaisi syyn. Yuu olisi luutekniikoistaan huolimatta voinut kohdata vielä ennenaikaisen lopun, sillä Azusan vaistot sanoivat, että Onimaru oli heitä paljon vahvempi, vaikka olikin suurin piirtein samanikäinen.

"Rauhoitu Yuu", Azusa sanoi matalasti, pidellen edelleen uhkarohkeasti kiinni Yuun ranteesta, vaikka toinen tyttö olisi halutessaan voinut seivästää myös Azusan kädet päästäkseen irti ja röyhkeän kakaran kimppuun. Hetken verran Yuu näytti haluavankin tehdä juuri niin, mutta vähitellen tyttö tuli toisiin aatoksiin ja Azusa tunsi Yuun käden rentoutuvan otteessaan. Azusan päästäessä seuraavaksi irti, Yuu tyytyi vihaisesti ampumaan luupiikin kädestään sivulle, missä se iskeytyi lopulta maahan ja jäi siihen pystyyn. Vihaisesti tuhahtaen tyttö sitten vetäytyi sivummalle, luoden kuitenkin äkäisiä silmäyksiä pikkupojan suuntaan.

"Totta, ei mitään syytä raivostua Yuu. Hito tietää tehneensä virheen", Ryuu sanoi, saaden nopeasti Yuun nolostumaan äskeistä raivostumista ja kääntämään katseensa poispäin.

"Ja hän tietää myös, että ympärilläni on viitisen ninjaa, jotka tappaisivat hänet jo nyt, ellen olisi tässä. Ehkä hän osaa siis ajatella seuraavan liikkeensä paremmin. Tai ainakin toivon niin, hänen itsensä takia", Ryuu jatkoi kylmällä äänellä ja päästi sitten Hiton irti. Poika näyttikin välikohtauksen vuoksi menettäneen taisteluhalunsa, mutta vihainen ja halveksiva asenne ei ollut kadonnut minnekään. Myös Onimaru rentoutui, mutta katsoi kuitenkin varoittavasti vielä Yuun suuntaan.

"Mutta nyt... Jos et ole palvelijani, niin mikä sitten olet, Hito?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi. Oli selvää, että pojan elämän pituus määräytyisi paljolti vastauksen mukaan. Hiton katse kävikin hetkeksi mietteliääksi ja tuo antoi katseensa kiertää kuin etsien sopivaa vastausta. Seuraavaksi silmiin ilmestyi taas vihamielinen katse, kun se pysähtyi Azusaan ja Yuuhun.

"En ainakaan koira. Noitahan sinulla näyttää jo olevan", poika vastasi. Tämä tuntuikin saavan Yuun taas suuttumaan huolimatta Ryuun aikaisemmista sanoista ja Azusa joutui toistamiseen estämään Yuun etenemisen.

"Hillitse nyt itsesi, helvetti..." Azusa ärähti vaimeasti Yuulle ja vilkaisi sitten Hiton suuntaan. Tyttö sai huomata tällä kertaa myös Kenichin reagoineen tilanteeseen, sillä ilmaan oli muodostunut hiekasta koostuva käsi, joka oli nostanut Hiton rinnuksista ilmaan.

"Pidän tyylistäsi, mutta sinulla ei ole paikkaa järjestössä, jos et opi tavoille", Kenichi sanoi melkeinpä murhanhimoisesti. Hiekkakäsi piteli poikaa ilmassa vielä tovin, ennen kuin päästi irti ja Hito tipahti jaloilleen maahan. Poika avasi suunsa selvästi aloittaakseen tällä kertaa sanaharkan Kenichin kanssa, mutta Ryuu ehätti kuitenkin edelle, vaientaen tehokkaasti paikallaolijat astumalla vain muutaman askelen verran eteenpäin. Mies ei todellakaan halunnut, että heidät löydettäisiin täältä Hiton aloittaman rähinän takia, ei ainakaan ennen kuin hän olisi saanut asiansa kerrottua.

"Kenichi, Kirikaze ja Rikimaru, suosikkini. Teille on luvassa tehtävä... Entinen järjestöni on haudattu ja tästä lähtien meidät tunnetaan nimellä Denseisan Keiretsu. Ensimmäinen tavoitteemme on tuhota loput Yuuyakenista", Ryuu kertoi, sanoen kilpailevan järjestön nimen niin halveksivasti kuin vain kykeni.

"Lisäksi minulla on toinen tavoite, mutta ennen kuin voimme onnistua siinä, tarvitsemme paljon harjoitusta näille löytämilleni lupaaville nuorille. Siksipä tarkoitukseni on jakaa teidät pienempiin ryhmiin tai pareihin, jotta pääsemme suunnitelmissa eteenpäin", Ryuu sanoi, antaen keltaisten silmiensä katseen kiertää paikallaolijoissa.

"Minulla ei ole kiinnostusta ottaa mukaani rääpälettä, joka vain pyörii jaloissani. Toisaalta taas... Kieltämättä voisimme tehdä heistä jotain. Se vain tulee olemaan erittäin kivinen tie", Kenichi vastasi ja murhanhimoa täynnä oleva katse kiersikin Ryuun keräämissä uusissa jäsenissä, aivan kuin tuo olisi koettanut päättää kenet heistä oikein tahtoi alaisuuteensa. Katse pysähtyikin epäilyttävän pitkäksi aikaa Azusaan, johtuen mitä luultavimmin viuhkasta, jollainen Kenichiltä itseltään löytyi. Myös Azusa itse oli sitä mieltä, että Kenichi todennäköisesti oli järkevin vaihtoehto hänen opettajakseen. Päätös oli kuitenkin Ryuun, joten Azusa pysyi hiljaa ja päätti odottaa mitä mies sanoisi.

"Mitä käytämme piilopaikkana, että voimme päivittää tapahtumia keskenämme? Samaa paikkaa kuin aina ennenkin?" Kirikaze kysyi seuraavaksi. Toisin kuin muut paikallaolijat, tämä ei vaikuttanut läheskään niin riidanhaluiselta tai murhanhimoiselta, vaan tuntui Azusan tapaan olevan valmis yhteistyöhön, millaiseen ryhmään sitten päätyisikin.

"Kyllä, sama paikka. Kävin jo aikaisemmin jättämässä paikalle kloonin, jolle voitte ilmoittaa uusimmista käänteistä tehtävillä, jotka annan ryhmille. Klooni ilmoittaa asiat eteenpäin suoraan minulle", Ryuu kertoi ja antoi sitten taas katseensa kiertää, kuin miettien millaiset ryhmät toimisivat keskenään parhaiten. Oli selvää, että Kenichi ja Rikimaru eivät tulisi sijoittumaan samaan ryhmään, sillä todennäköisesti kaksikko vielä tappaisi toisensa ennen kuin tehtävä olisi ehtinyt alkaakaan.

"Ensimmäinen pari ovat Hito ja Rikimaru. Ainoastaan Rikimaruun luotan tarpeeksi siinä, ettei hän tapa uutta ystäväämme hetken mielijohteesta, vaan ainoastaan minun käskystäni. Teidän tehtävänne on tietojen kerääminen... Kerron yksityiskohdat myöhemmin, kunhan pääsette Tulen maan alueelle. Otatte minuun yhteyttä sieltä", Ryuu jatkoi ja loi varoittavan katseen Hiton suuntaan, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi jälleen halunnut sanoa jotain provosoivaa paikallaolijoille. Ryuun katse sai kuitenkin pojan pysähtymään hiljaisena ja lisäksi myös Rikimarun läsnäolo vaiensi tämän, sillä mies oli hetkessä siirtynyt uuden parinsa viereen ja asettanut uhkaavasti kätensä tämän olkapäälle, kuin valmiina paiskaamaan pojan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alas, jos tämä päästäisi inahdustakaan.

"Voit luottaa minuun mestari", Rikimaru lupasi.  
>"Kenichi, sinä jatkat Veden maahan. Saat tehtäväksesi hoidella toisen Kirigakuren metsästäjien ryhmänjohtajista. Onimaru taas tulee minun mukaani Otogakureen. Sieltä löydämme aseet, joita niin kovasti haluat", Ryuu ohjeisti ja käänsi sitten katseensa jäljelle jääneisiin Kirikazeen, Yuuhun ja Azusaan.<p>

"Kirikaze, sinä saat Yuun ja Azusan vastuullesi. Ensimmäisenä suuntaatte tästä kohti etelää, Sain laboratoriolle, missä tapaatte erään lupaavan, räjähtävää savea käyttävän shinobin. Hän on menettänyt kätensä, joten autatte häntä saamaan uudet kädet Sailta. Sen jälkeen matkustatte ohjeitani noudattaen jonkin aikaa ja suoritatte tehtäviä. Kunhan uudet jäsenemme ovat tarpeeksi vahvoja, he palaavat Aaltojen maan päämajaamme ja sinä saat siirtyä Iwa Kaguyan seuraksi suorittamaan vaativampia tehtäviä", Ryuu ohjeisti ja antoi sitten katseensa kiertää ympärilleen kerääntyneissä shinobeissa.

"Kysyttävää?", Ryuu kysyi. Kenelläkään ei kuitenkaan ollut kysymyksiä esitettäväksi, joskin Hito näytti kiristelevän hampaitaan, haluamatta selvästi olla edes paikalla. Azusa puoliksi odotti tämän kysyvän saisiko vielä lähteä omille teilleen, mutta tämä pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa. Yuu puolestaan näytti pettyneeltä, kun ei saanutkaan jatkaa Ryuun seurassa, vaan joutui kokonaan eri tiimiin. Azusa puolestaan ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Kirikaze ei vaikuttanut tuulininjutsua osaavalta kuten Kenichi, mutta vaikutti kuitenkin muihin läsnäolijoihin verrattuna jonkinlaiselta järjen ääneltä. Yuu taas oli haaveileva ja äkkipikainen, mutta Azusa elätteli kuitenkin toiveita siitä, että haaveilun määrä vähenisi ajan myötä, kunhan Ryuu olisi riittävän pitkään poissa näköpiiristä.

"Ennen kuin hajaannumme taas, olisi vielä yksi asia joka pitää hoitaa. Tahtoisin antaa jokaiselle sinettini, kuten olen tehnyt jo Azusalle ja Kenichille. En pakota ketään aktivoimaan sitä, mutta sen avulla pysyn paremmin selvillä siitä missä liikutte ja voin myös kutsua teitä sen avulla", Ryuu sanoi ja piti hetken tauon, kuin antaakseen kuulijoiden sulatella tietoa. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti kuitenkaan esittää vastalauseita, mies jatkoi.

"Pystyn kerralla antamaan sinettini vain kahdelle teistä, joten osa joutuu odottamaan vuoroaan. Onko siis vapaaehtoisia vai päätänkö itse ketkä tänään saavat sinetin kantaakseen?" Ryuu kysyi ja antoi katseensa jälleen kiertää. Kukaan ei vaikuttanut erityisen innostuneelta, mutta lopulta Onimaru kuitenkin astui esiin, pieni virnistys kasvoillaan. Azusa saattoi kuvitella miekkamiehen ajattelevan, että pääsisi nyt käsiksi voimiin jollaisista heikommat saattoivat vain kuvitella. Azusa itse kuitenkin värähti muistellessaan kipua, jonka oli itse joutunut kokemaan vain muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin.

Hieman sivummalle seisomaan vetäytynyt Kenichi taas virnuili pahaenteisesti, seuratessaan muiden reaktioita. Innokkaalta vaikuttavan Onimarun lisäksi, näytti nimittäin olevan niitäkin, jotka tuntuivat olevan valmiita taistelemaan vaikka hengestään, kunhan sinettiä vain ei tarvitsisi ottaa. Rikimaru ja Hito ainakin olivat perääntyneet hieman taemmas, haluamatta selvästikään olla ensimmäisten joukossa, jotka sinetin saisivat ihoonsa. Azusa ymmärsi hyvin miksi, sillä ainakin Rikimaru oletettavasti tiesi millaista sinetin muodostuminen oli, vaikkei ollutkaan sitä itse kokenut. Lisäksi sinetillä saattoi olla myös odottamattomia sivuvaikutuksia, mistäpä sitä tiesi. Voimaa lisäävillä tekniikoilla oli aina omat riskinsä ja Azusa arveli, että tässä tapauksessa se todennäköisesti tarkoitti ylimääräistä rasitusta kantajansa keholle. Olihan Ryuukin varoittanut, ettei hänen kehonsa välttämättä kestäisi vielä, jos hän menisi aktivoimaan sinettinsä.

"Kirikaze?" Ryuu sanoi lopulta kysyvästi, katsoessaan jäljelle jäänyttä joukkoa. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Kirikaze nyökkäsikin hyväksyvästi ja astui lähemmäs, selvästi terästäen itsensä siihen mitä olisi tulossa. Muiden seuratessa jännittyneinä sivusta, Ryuu astui ensin Onimarun luokse ja upotti sitten hampaansa tuon ihoon, kuten oli tehnyt Azusallekin. Tyttö tajusi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin nähdessään, kuinka Onimarun virne vaihtui nopeasti tuskasta johtuvaksi irvistykseksi ja pian miekkamies tipahtikin vaimeasti huudahtaen maahan makaamaan Ryuun päästäessä irti.

Nyt seuratessaan sivusta mitä tapahtui, Azusa näki Onimarun ihoon muodostuvan kuvion, ikään kuin pienen tatuoinnin. Tuollainen hänellekin oli muodostunut, joskin sikäli kuin hän oli yrittänyt peilata itseään veden pinnasta, hänen sinettinsä oli aavistuksen eri näköinen. Tytön tietämättä, hänen sinettinsä tulisi aktivoituessaan antamaan lisää chakraa ja kestävyyttä, kun taas Onimarun kohdalla vaikutukset voisivat olla aavistuksen erilaiset, sillä tässä tekniikassa Ryuun chakra reagoi kunkin chakratyypin kanssa eri tavalla. Seuraavaksi Ryuu astuikin jo Kirikazen luokse, jonka ilmeestä oli vaikea päätellä oliko tuo hermostunut vai ei. Pian Ryuun hampaat olivat jättäneet jälkensä myös Kirikazen ihoon ja mies makasi Onimarun tapaan maassa, tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Nyt kun asia on hoidettu, voitte poistua. Azusa ja Yuu... luotan siihen, että pidätte huolta Kirikazesta siihen asti, että hän on taas kunnossa", Ryuu sanoi, samalla kun muut paikallaolijat lähtivät liikkeelle kuka minnekin suuntaan.

"Emme tuota pettymystä", Azusa vakuutti, samalla kun Ryuu noukki maassa makaavan Onimarun olkapäälleen ja katosi sitten itsekin paikalta. Kunoichit jäivät nyt kahden, tuskistaan kärsivän Kirikazen kanssa. Yuu vilkaisi Azusaa eksyneen näköisenä, kuin kysyen mitä seuraavaksi, joten Azusan ei auttanut kuin ottaa ohjat käsiinsä. Uskomatonta, että Kaguya tuntui olevan noin epävarma itsestään ja taidoistaan, vaikka omasi vahvan verirajoitteen, jonka avulla pääsisi vielä pitkälle.

"Hyvä on, eiköhän etsitä joku suojaisempi paikka, missä voimme odottaa Kirikazen virkoamista. Jatkamme matkaa hänen johdollaan sen jälkeen", Azusa totesi ja käveli lähemmäs maassa makaavaa miestä.

Vaikka Kirikaze ei ollut läheskään yhtä pitkä kuin Ryuu, kunoicheilta kesti silti hetkisen saada mies nostettua ylös, ennen kuin saattoivat lähteä vuoren rinnettä alaspäin ja suunnata seuraavan vuoren rinteille, missä Azusa havaitsi suurten kivenlohkareiden muodostaman syvennyksen noin rinteen puolivälissä. Paikka olisi huomattavasti paremmin suojassa katseilta, kuin tämä vuoristopolku, joten yhteistuumin kunoichit raahasivat Kirikazen lohkareiden tarjoamaan näkösuojaan, huomaten nopeasti, että syvennys jatkui pitemmälle vuoren sisään ja muodosti lopulta luolan, jonka kapea suuaukko vain oli osittain lohkareiden takana piilossa. Paikka oli suorastaan ihanteellinen leiriytymiseen, joten tytöt raahasivat Kirikazen syvemmälle luolaan, minkä jälkeen he palasivat luolan suulle ja jäivät lohkareiden väliin pitämään vahtia. Azusa todella toivoi, ettei paikalle osuisi ketään ennen Kirikazen heräämistä. Vaikka hän ja Yuu olivatkin aikaisemmin selvinneet anbuista heidän ylittäessään Konohan ja Otogakuren välistä rajaa, ei Azusa ollut täysin varma siitä kykenisivätkö he pärjäämään yhtä hyvin tällä kertaa.

"Milloin arvelet, että hän virkoaa?" Yuu kysyi lähes kuiskaten, heidän istuttuaan siinä jonkin aikaa. Samalla tyttö katseli tajutonta Kirikazea, joka makasi nyt tajunsa menettäneenä ja liikkumattomana luolan lattialla. Azusa oli iloinen siitä, että Kaguya oli katkaissut hiljaisuuden, sillä se oli alkanut hänestä tuntua jo pahaenteiseltä, vaikka missään ei näkynyt pienintäkään merkkiä kenestäkään. Toisaalta myös puhuminen hermostutti, sillä vaikka he pyrkivätkin kuiskailemaan, Azusa pelkäsi koko ajan rentoutuvansa liiaksi, jolloin äänikin muuttuisi kuuluvammaksi ja voisi pahimmillaan kaikua vuoristossa kauas.

"En tiedä, ehkä yön aikana... tai viimeistään huomenna. Hän vaikuttaa vahvalta, joten en usko hänen olevan tajuton yhtä kauan kuin minä", Azusa vastasi ja vilkaisi Kirikazea arvioivasti. Yuu nyökkäsi ja Kaguya näytti vähitellen rentoutuvan.  
>"Miten on, järjestämmekö vahtivuorot yön ajaksi?" Yuu kysyi Azusan mielipidettä ja tyttö vilkaisi mietteissään syvennyksen suulta aukeavaa maisemaa. Miten hänestä näin yhtäkkiä oli joukon epävirallinen johtaja tullut? Ja eikö vastauksen olisi pitänyt olla itsestään selvä tässä tilanteessa? Oli selvää, että Yuu ei ollut hirveästi suorittanut tehtäviä itsenäisesti Konohassa asuessaan.<p>

"Tietenkin järjestämme. Vaikka emme olekaan nähneet ketään, sen jälkeen kun tulimme rajan yli, se ei tarkoita, että olisimme turvassa. Ja lupasimmehan Ryuulle, että pidämme Kirikazesta huolta. Ryuu luotti hänet meidän käsiimme, joten ei tuoteta pettymystä missään suhteessa", Azusa sanoi, toivoen että Ryuun nimen mainitseminen saisi Yuun ryhdistäytymään ja karistamaan tuon epävarmuutensa. Aluksi tämä näyttikin toimivan, sillä Yuun katse tuntui valpastuvan hänen mainitessaan Ryuun nimen ja niinpä kunoichit jäivät jälleen äänettöminä istumaan ja tähyilemään edessään aukeavaa maisemaa. Tarkkaillessaan kuitenkin myös Kaguyaa vaivihkaa, Azusa tajusi tämän kasvoilla olevasta ilmeestä, että toinen tyttö taisi parhaillaan haaveilla ties mitä, mistä Azusa ei tahtonut tietää enempää.

"Minä voin sitten ottaa ensimmäisen vuoron. Herätämme toisemme jos näemme vihollisia tai jos Kirikaze herää", Azusa sanoi lopulta ja sai Yuun nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi. Järjestely sopi tytölle erinomaisesti, sillä toisin kuin Azusa, Yuu oli käyttänyt edellisenä päivänä olleen pidemmän pysähtymisen haaveiluun sen sijaan, että olisi levännyt. Edellisen yönhän he olivat jatkaneet matkustamista päästäkseen kauemmas rajalta ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi huomata heidän ylittäneen sen.

Näissä mietteissään Azusa jatkoi maiseman tähyilemistä, nähdäkseen heti jos pienintäkään merkkiä anbuista tai muista ninjoista näkyisi. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt ja illan lopulta laskeutuessa ja heidän edessään levittäytyvien vuorien alkaessa vähitellen peittyä pimeyteen, Yuu vetäytyikin aikaisin Kirikazen luokse luolan perälle. Azusa puolestaan jäi yksin valveille vahtimaan ympäristöä. Hänen vuoronsa sujui kuitenkin rauhallisissa merkeissä ja pari tuntia myöhemmin hän sitten herättikin Yuun tilalleen jatkamaan. Huolimatta siitä, ettei tuntenut itseään vielä hirveän väsyneeksi, Azusa nukahti nopeasti.


	6. Yuu vankina

Azusa heräsi siihen, että Yuu töni häntä kevyesti. Ensin tyttö ajatteli, että oli varmaankin hänen vuoronsa mennä taas vahtiin, mutta avatessaan silmänsä ja nähdessään Yuun kasvoilla olevan ilmeen, Azusa arvasi, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Yuu näytti hermostuneelta ja vilkaisi jännittyneenä olkansa yli Azusan noustessa hitaasti istumaan luolan perällä.

"Jokin hätänä?" Azusa kysyi kuiskaten ja seurasi tätä luolan suulle. Yuu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vastata kun salamanisku yllättäen valaisi hetkeksi taivaan ja ympäröivien vuorten rinteet. Nopean välähdyksen aikana, Azusan katse kiinnittyi sinne suuntaan, missä heidän aikaisempi tapaamisensa oli pidetty. Nähdessään mitä tapaamispaikalla oli, tytön silmät laajenivat yllättyneinä. Azusan silmien tottuessa välähdyksen jälkeen taas pimeyteen, hän saattoi hämärässäkin erottaa kolmen yhteen kerääntyneen anbun valkeat naamiot, näiden todennäköisesti ollessa syventyneenä johonkin keskusteluun keskenään.

"Ei helvetti...", Azusa kuiskasi ja vilkaisi sitten taivaalle, joka hänen nukkuessaan oli peittynyt täysin tummien pilvien taakse. Tuulikin oli yltynyt ja vaikutti siltä, että hetkenä minä hyvänsä he saisivat kunnon myrskyn niskaansa. He olivat tänne tullessaan pyrkineet peittämään jäljet, joita oli syntynyt heidän raahatessaan Kirikazea mukanaan, mutta hän todella toivoi, että sade alkaisi pian ja sotkisi nekin vähät jäljet, jotka häneltä ja Yuulta olivat jääneet huomaamatta. Jäljet olivat kuitenkin heidän huolistaan vähäisin, sillä jos anbuilla sattuisi olemaan sensori mukanaan, he olisivat todennäköisesti pian pahemmassa kuin pulassa. Azusa vilkaisi mietteissään Kirikazea.

Jos hän ja Yuu olisivat olleet kahdestaan, heihin tuskin olisi kiinnitetty paljonkaan huomiota, sillä heidän kahden chakramäärät eivät olleet kovin suuria. Heidät olisi todennäköisesti ohitettu matkustavina siviileinä tai jotain. Tajuton Kirikaze oli kuitenkin mysteeri. Toinen oli huonossa kunnossa sinetin vuoksi, aivan kuin taistelun jäljiltä, mutta olisiko chakramäärä samalla tavoin alhainen? Vai oliko se nyt normaalilla tasollaan miehen ollessa tajuttomana? Koska sen paremmin hän kuin Yuukaan ei ollut sensori, olisi varmaan parempi toimia sen oletuksen pohjalta, että Kirikazen chakramäärä oli sen normaalilla tasolla ja mahdollinen sensori saattoi täten aistia ison chakranlähteen lähistöllä.

"Hyvä on, onko ideoita miten harhautamme heidät pois jos he löytävät tänne?" Jos heillä on sensori, Kirikazen läsnäolo saattaa paljastaa meidät...", Azusa kysyi ja katsoi Yuuta, jonka silmät laajenivat nyt entistä hermostuneempina. Ilmeisesti Kaguya oli vasta nyt tullut ajatelleeksi sensorin mahdollisuutta.

Salamanisku valasi jälleen taivaan ja Azusa vilkaisi nopeasti tapaamispaikan suuntaan. Anbut olivat edelleen siellä, mutta taitaisi olla vain ajan kysymys, milloin ne lähtisivät liikkeelle. Katsellessaan tiiviisti tapaamispaikan suuntaan ja kuullessaan jyrinän kantautuvan korviinsa, Azusa tunsi alkavan myrskyn ensimmäisten pisaroiden osuvan iholleen ja vähitellen pisaroita alkoi sataa luolan ulkopuolella tiheämmässä tahdissa. Sentään jokin sujui heidän kannaltaan hyvin, sillä jos heistä oli jäänyt mitään jälkiä maahan, sade sotkisi ne pian pois näkyvistä, kunhan he eivät vain lähtisi liikkeelle. Muuten he jättäisivät vain entistä selvemmät jäljet, kivisen ja tomuisen maaperän muuttuessa vähitellen mutaiseksi.

"Odotetaan ja katsotaan mihin he lähtevät. Jos he tulevat liian lähelle meitä, niin johdatan ne toisaalle", Azusa päätti lopulta ja vilkaisi Yuuta, joka nielaisi hermostuneena. Äkisti Kaguyan ilme kuitenkin koveni ja tämä pudisti kieltävästi päätään.

"Ei käy. Minä olen sinua nopeampi, joten minulla on paremmat mahdollisuudet eksyttää heidät ja päästä pakoon", Yuu sanoi. Kaguyan aikaisempi epävarmuus itsestään oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen ja Azusa näki Yuun silmissä teräksisen ja itsevarman katseen, jollaista hän ei ollut tytön kasvoilla ennen nähnyt. Azusan teki mieli väittää vastaan, mutta tiesi hyvin itsekin, että Yuun sanoissa oli perää. Yuu oli taijutsuninja, joten tuo oli varmasti nopeudeltaan eri luokkaa kuin tuuleen keskittynyt Azusa, jonka piti kantaa viuhkaa mukanaan kyetäkseen tarvittaessa taistelemaan.

"Hyvä on, mutta ota tämä. Jos jäät kiinni, niin aktivoit sen heittämällä sen vain maahan. Lupaan, että tulemme Kirikazen kanssa hakemaan sinut heti kun hän vain herää", Azusa sanoi ja otti puhuessaan kunailaukustaan pienen pommin, jonka ojensi Yuulle. Maahan paiskaamisen jälkeen pommin sisältä alkaisi virrata pimeässä hohtavaa savua ja Azusa tietäisi Yuun jääneen kiinni. Ellei olisi ollut tätä nousevaa myrskyä, valolappu olisi ollut parempi idea, mutta koska salamat kuitenkin välähtelivät tasaisin väliajoin, Azusa pelkäsi, ettei valolapun aiheuttama välähdys kiinnittäisi hänen huomiotaan kuten pitäisi. Olisi siis parempi turvautua pommiin, vaikka Azusa oli toivonut salaa voivansa säästää näitä johonkin toiseen tilanteeseen.

Yuu otti pommin käteensä ja sujautti sen sitten omien varusteidensa joukkoon. Hiljaisuus laskeutui painostavana kaksikon välille ja jännittyneinä he seurasivat mitä tapaamispaikan suunnalla tapahtui. Anbut näyttivät hajaantuneen kuka minnekin suuntaan ja Azusa saattoi paikaltaan nähdä yhden loikkivan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alaspäin, kielekkeeltä toiselle. Ninjojen oli pakko olla Iwagakuresta, sillä jo kaukaa näki, että tämä shinobi tiesi, miten vuorilla liikuttiin. Tuo laskeutui lähes pystysuoraa seinämää kuin paraskin orava, huolimatta siitä, että sade oli varmasti ehtinyt tehdä jo kivistä liukkaita. Yksikin lipsahdus olisi merkinnyt tippumista ja varmaa kuolemaa, mutta anbua tuo ei näyttänyt juurikaan huolettavan tämän jatkaessa matkaansa vuoren juurelle asti. Pian maskipäinen hahmo sitten katosikin näkyvistä pimeyden sekaan, eikä Azusan ja Yuun auttanut kuin jäädä katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan ympäristöään. Hiljaisuuden rikkoivat ainoastaan välillä kuuluva jyrinä ukkosen kantautuessa heidän korviinsa ja sateen ropina.

Lopulta jonkun aikaa myöhemmin, yksi anbuista tuli näkyviin vain vähän matkan päähän tasanteesta, jolla heidän luolansa sijaitsi. Azusa joutui todella tekemään töitä, ettei olisi kiljaissut säikähdyksestä. Yuulta puolestaan pääsi hiljainen henkäys, joka onneksi vaimentui uuden ukkosen aiheuttaman jyrähdyksen alle. Sydän kiivaasti lyöden, Azusa katsoi anbua ja odotti tuon kääntävän hetkenä minä hyvänsä katseensa heidän suuntaansa. Anbu katseli kuitenkin pitkän aikaa maata, kuin etsien jotakin, kenties heidän jälkiään. Lopulta Azusan kauhuksi anbu lähti kävelemään luolan suuta kohti.

_"Jos olisin peittänyt jäljet paremmin, ei oltaisi nyt tässä tilanteessa"_, Azusa ajatteli ja käänsi katseensa Yuuhun, kuin toivoen, että tyttö näkisi anteeksipyynnön hänen katseestaan. Yuun ilmeestä ja katseesta ei voinut kuitenkaan päätellä, mitä tuon mielessä liikkui. Kylmän rauhallisesti Kaguya vain vilkaisi häntä ja nyökäytti päätään vielä kertaalleen Kirikazen suuntaan, kuin viestittääkseen, että hänen pitäisi perääntyä miehen luokse ja pitää tämä turvassa tästä eteenpäin.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Yuu olikin jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Azusan katsoessa jälleen luolan suuaukosta ulos, hän näki anbun kohottaneen katseensa maasta ja lähtevän ohitseen pinkaisevan Yuun perään yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tasanteellekin ilmestynyt. Azusa oli kuulevinaan anbun mutisevan hiljaa jotain ja päätteli tämän viestittävän kohtaamastaan vihollisesta muille tovereilleen tai sitten muuten vain manailevan sitä, ettei ollut nähnyt Kaguyaa ennen kuin tämä oli ihan vieressä. Pian niin Yuu kuin anbukin olivat kuitenkin kadonneet näkyvistä ja Azusa puristi silmänsä kiinni, koettaen hillitä itseään ettei olisi rynnännyt Yuun perään auttamaan. Lopulta kunoichi henkäisi syvään ja alkoi tähyillä taivasta. Hän ei voinut kuin odottaa ja katsoa, näkisikö savua antamastaan pommista vai ei.

Pitkään aikaan ei tapahtunutkaan yhtään mitään. Kuului vain sateen ropina kallioiseen maahan ja tuulen ujellus vuorten välissä. Aika ajoin salama valaisi ympäristön ja sitä seurasi matala, kumea jyrinä. Lopulta Azusan katse kuitenkin kiinnittyi aikaisemmasta tapaamispaikasta hieman vasemmalle. Vuoren toisella puolen ajelehti savua, jonka saattoi heikosti nähdä hohtavan pimeässä.

**oOo**

Loppuyö sujui rauhallisesti, ilman enempiä välikohtauksia, mutta Yuun vuoksi Azusa oli kuitenkin levoton. Vähän väliä tyttö vilkuili Kirikazea, toivoen tämän heräävän nopeasti, sillä vaikka Azusa ei pitänyt Yuuta minään ylimpänä ystävänään, ei hän silti toivonut tuolle tapahtuvan mitään peruuttamatonta. Päivän alkaessa lopulta valjeta, myrsky oli ehtinyt jo laantua, joskin taivas oli edelleen pilvien peitossa, mistä Azusa arveli, että he voisivat myöhemmin saada vielä lisää vettä niskaansa.

Mitä Kirikazeen tuli, tämä ei vieläkään näyttänyt osoittavan merkkejä heräämisestä. Ainoastaan miehen tasainen hengitys kertoi tämän ylipäätään olevan hengissä. Tuskainen ilme oli sentään kadonnut, joten taisi olla vain ajan kysymys milloin tämän vointi muuttuisi paremmaksi ja tuo vihdoin avaisi silmänsä. Ehkä mies pitäisi koettaa herättää? Varovasti Azusa kävelikin luolan perälle ja tönäisi Kirikazea kevyesti pari kertaa, ilman minkäänlaisia tuloksia. Kirikaze ei reagoinut mitenkään, joten Azusa käveli takaisin luolan suuaukolle ja jäi sinne istumaan, niin että saattoi vuoroin katsella Kirikazea ja vuoroin edessä levittäytyvää maisemaa.

Hetken mielijohteesta Azusa teki jonkin ajan kuluttua lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Kun nyt kerran sai olla yksin, voisi ihan hyvin käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja raportoida Kabutolle. Hän tiesi miehen olevan todennäköisesti jo hereillä ja toimistossaan tavoitettavissa. Saadessaan jutsun tehtyä, Azusan ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan, kun Kabuton kuvajainen piirtyi taas hänen silmiensä eteen, miehen aistiessa että häneen yritettiin ottaa yhteyttä.

"Oletan, että sinulla on nyt tilaisuus antaa minulle kattava selonteko siitä mitä tähän mennessä on tapahtunut?" mies kysyi ja Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ryhtyen sitten mahdollisimman tarkasti kertomaan kaiken mitä muisti, alkaen siitä hetkestä kun Ryuu oli pelastanut hänen henkensä.

"Yksi Konohan anbu katkaisi matkani väittämällä että olin ylittänyt rajan luvattomasti. Näytin kyllä antamaasi kulkulupaa, mutta ilmeisesti sillä miehellä oli jotain henkilökohtaista kyläämme vastaan, sillä anbu melkein tappoi minut. Ryuu ilmaantui kuitenkin sattumalta paikalle ja pelasti henkeni tappamalla anbun. Sain siinä tilaisuuden kertoa, että olen etsinyt häntä ja haluan hänen oppilaakseen", Azusa kertoi mahdollisimman lyhyesti kaiken oleellisen ensikohtaamisestaan Ryuun kanssa.

"Ja sitten hän antoi sinulle heti sinetin?" Kabuto kysyi.

"Ei, seuraavaksi paikalle ilmestyi joku konohalainen genin, Kaguyan verilinjan omaava tyttö, joka ilmeisesti oli päättänyt hylätä kylänsä. Ryuu ryhtyi suostuttelemaan tätäkin mukaansa, mutta tytön epäröidessä hän kääntyi antamaan sinetin minulle. Sen jälkeen menetin melko nopeasti tajuntani", Azusa jatkoi selontekoaan ja vilkaisi Kabutoa, joka nyt oli hiljentynyt rauhassa kuuntelemaan ja päättänyt ilmeisesti esittää mahdolliset kysymykset myöhemmin.

"Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, Ryuu kertoi minun olleen tajuttomana kaksi päivää ja että oli antanut minulle sinetin. Pian tämän jälkeen jouduimme taas taisteluun, sillä olimme ylittämässä rajaa päästäksemme Konohan mailta Otogakuren puolelle. Onnistuimme tappamaan rajavartijat tieltämme ja jatkoimme sitten Otogakuresta kohti Iwagakurea, sillä Ryuu oli sopinut tapaamisen entisten alaistensa kanssa.", Azusa selosti lyhyesti heidän matkantekonsa. Hänen mainitessaan kuitenkin tapaamisen, Kabuton ilme muuttui kiinnostuneemmaksi.

"Ketä siellä oli paikalla? Muistatko nimet?" Kabuto kyseli ja kaivoi samalla kynän ja paperia edessään olevan työpöydän kätköistä.

"Neraiuchi Kirikaze, Sabaku Kenichi ja Iga Rikimaru olivat ilmeisesti Ryuun vanhoja tuttuja. Sitten oli vielä jotkut Onimaru ja Hito jotka taisivat minun ja Kaguyan tapaan olla uusia. Ensimmäinen käytti ilmeisesti miekkoja ja jälkimmäinen genjutsua", Azusa kertoi jatkaen sitten vielä selontekoaan, kertoakseen mitä tapaamisessa oli päätetty ja puhuttu.

"Noh, Ryuu jakoi meidät joka tapauksessa pienempiin ryhmiin, ettemme herättäisi huomiota. Minä liikun tästä eteenpäin, Kirikazen ja Kaguyan kanssa ja ensimmäinen tehtävämme on hakea joku kätensä menettänyt kibaku nendo ja auttaa häntä saamaan kätensä takaisin. Kenichi lähti muistaakseni taistelemaan Yuuyakenin rippeitä vastaan ja Rikimaru ja Hito suuntasivat kohti Kirigakurea tappaakseen toisen metsästäjäninjojen ryhmänjohtajista. Ryuu taas otti Onimarun mukaansa jonnekin, en tiedä minne. Lisäksi hän antoi sinetit Kirikazelle ja Onimarulle. Kirikaze on edelleen tajuttomana ja vartioimme häntä Kaguyan kanssa vuorotellen viime yönä. Paikalle ilmaantui kuitenkin Iwagakuren anbuja ja Kaguya jäi kiinni, joten olen nyt kahden Kirikazen kanssa", Azusa päätti selontekonsa tähän asti tapahtuneesta.

Kertomuksen aikana Kabuto oli kirjannut Azusan mainitsemat nimet ylös, aikomuksenaan ilmeisesti selvittää mainittujen uusien jäsenten taustoja. Mies tuijotti hetken mietteissään nimiä, kunnes käänsi katseensa taas Azusaan.

"Toistaiseksi en anna lisäohjeita. Etenet osana joukkoa kuten tähänkin asti ja pyrit voittamaan heidän luottamuksensa ja saamaan lisätietoja Ryuun päämääristä selville. Jos saat tietoosi oikean Ryuun olinpaikan, ilmoita minulle heti kun mahdollista. Se on äärimmäisen tärkeää", Kabuto sanoi. Azusa nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja pian yhteys katkesi. Azusa jäi jälleen odottamaan Kirikazen virkoamista ja toivomaan, että se tapahtuisi nopeasti, sillä nyt hän oli taas samassa tilanteessa kuin ennen raportin antamista. Mitään ei ollut tehtävissä, muuta kuin odottaa.

Vasta myöhään iltapäivällä, tuulen alkaessa taas yltyä merkiksi alkavasta sateesta, Kirikaze viimein alkoi liikahdella ja avasi lopulta silmänsä. Azusa istui luolan suulla ajatuksissaan, kunnes Kirikazen suunnalta kuului tuskainen ähkäisy tuon noustessa hitaasti istumaan, päätään pudistellen.

"Mitä... Missä olemme? Mitä tapahtui?" Kirikaze kysyi ja kohotti ainoan silmänsä katseen Azusaan, joka oli siirtynyt nopeasti hänen luokseen. Mies tajusi nopeasti tytön ilmeestä, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa.

"Olit tajuton noin päivän verran. Olemme ehkä kilometrin päässä tapaamispaikalta", Azusa vastasi.

"Emme sen kauempana?" Kirikaze kysyi hieman yllättyneenä. Kenties mies oli olettanut heidän raahaavan hänet kauemmaksi, jotta he varmasti olisivat kutsumattomien vieraiden tavoittamattomissa.

"Ajattelimme, että meitä ei osattaisi etsiä näin läheltä, mutta... toisin kävi. Paikalle tuli ryhmä Iwagakuren anbuja tutkimaan paikkoja ja Yuu lähti harhauttamaan niitä, kun näytti siltä että ne olisivat löytäneet meidät. Hän ei ole palannut takaisin, joten uskon hänen jääneen kiinni", Azusa selosti nopeasti, samalla kun otti varusteistaan pienen rasian josta tarjosi Kirikazelle kaksi chakrapilleriä palautumista varten. Mies toden totta näytti olevan niiden tarpeessa.

Kirikaze otti pillerit kiitollisena vastaan ja nielaisi ne kokonaisina. Nopeasti tämä alkoikin näyttää siltä kuin olisi tuntenut itsensä ihmiseksi taas. Azusa tiesi tunteen hyvin, sillä hän oli kokenut saman vain muutamia päiviä aikaisemmin kun oli ensimmäisen kerran herättyään saanut syödäkseen. Hän tiesi myös, että Kirikaze tuntisi kehonsa olevan jumissa, mutta jos toinen vain suinkin tuntisi kykenevänsä liikkumaan, olisi matkaa jatkettava pikimmiten.

Yuu ei saisi olla anbujen käsissä pitempään kuin oli pakko. Vaikka Kaguya kenties pysyisikin lujana jonkin aikaa, ennen pitkää tuo todennäköisesti murtuisi asiansa osaavan kuulustelijan käsissä ja voisi paljastaa jotain tärkeää. Vaikka Azusa oli juuri paljastanut aamulla kaiken tietämänsä Kabutolle, hänen olisi estettävä Yuuta tekemästä samoin Iwagakuren anbuille. Pelastamalla Yuun hän voisi kenties myös varmistaa sen, että voittaisi kaikkien luottamuksen. Azusan kertomasta huolimatta, Kirikaze ei kuitenkaan pitänyt kiirettä vaan sulki hetkeksi silmänsä kuin miettien tilannetta. Lopulta tämä kohotti katseensa Azusaan.

"Ryuulla vaikutti olevan kiire sen kibaku nendon suhteen, joten mitä nopeammin pääsemme Sain laboratoriolle, sen parempi", mies aloitti ja Azusa avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan. Kirikaze kohotti kuitenkin kätensä ja onnistui vaientamaan tytön, niin että saattoi jatkaa.

"Teemme siis näin. Sinä saat tehtäväksesi mennä anbujen perään ja selvittää, missä Yuu on. Mahdollisuuksien mukaan yrität hankkia hänet vapaaksi. Minä taas menen auttamaan nendo ystäväämme ja liitymme sinun seuraasi, kunhan hänen kätensä on kiinnitetty takaisin. Pidämme tarpeen vaatiessa yhteyttä astraalijutsun avulla. Oletko käyttänyt sitä ennen?" Kirikaze selosti ideansa loppuun ja suuntasi sitten kysyvän katseen Azusaan, joka nyökkäili vastaukseksi.

"Hyvä, sitten matkaan. Jos et saa tilaisuutta Yuun vapauttamiseen, odota että minä ehdin paikalle", Kirikaze sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Äkillinen liike sai hänet kuitenkin horjahtamaan, samalla tavoin kuin Azusakin oli ollut tippua puusta Ryuun laskiessa hänet selästään. Azusa ehti juuri ajoissa nousta ja estää Kirikazea tipahtamasta kipeästi polvilleen kiviseen maahan.

Mies otti hänestä hetken tukea ja koetti sitten nousta taas täyteen pituuteensa, pitäen Azusaa edelleen olkapäästä kiinni sen aikaa, että huimaus alkoi helpottaa. Azusa ei sanonut mitään, sillä halusi antaa Kirikazen palautua rauhassa, kuinka kauan aikaa se sitten veisikin.

"Mene vain. Minä pärjään kyllä tästä eteenpäin", Kirikaze sanoi pian ja parin horjuvan askeleen jälkeen mies tuntui saavan itsensä taas hallintaan ja käveli luolan suulle. Vilkaistuaan vielä kerran rohkaisevasti Azusaan, mies lähti juoksemaan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alas ja lähti sitten vuorten välissä etenemään kohti etelää. Katsottuaan hetken Kirikazen perään, Azusa käänsi katseensa suuntaan, jossa oli edellisenä yönä ollut näkevinään pimeässä hohtavat savuhaituvat. Nopeasti kunoichi lähti juoksemaan tuohon suuntaan, taakseen vilkaisematta.

Azusalla ei kestänyt kauan löytää oikealle paikalle, sillä taistelun jäljet olivat selvästi nähtävissä jalanjäljistä ja mustuneista kivistä, joita räjähdelaput olivat ilmeisesti vaurioittaneet. Vielä kosteassa maassa oli selvästi havaittavissa Yuun pienempien jalkojen jäljet, joihin liittyi taistelupaikan ympäristössä kolmet isommat jalat. Ilmeisesti heidän näkemänsä ryhmä oli onnistunut yhteistyöllä saartamaan Kaguyan ja voittamaan sen jälkeen ylivoimalla. Jonkin matkan päässä Azusa näki myös antamansa savupommin jäännökset, jotka lojuivat yksin ja hylättynä erään isomman kiven juurella, minne ne olivat pudottuaan jäänyt. Huolimatta siitä, että olivat saaneet Yuun kiinni, anbut näyttivät kuitenkin taitavasti peittäneen jälkensä lähtiessään. Azusalta kesti hetken verran löytää taistelupaikalta poispäin lähtevät jäljet ja sekin onnistui lopulta vain Yuun toiminnan ansiosta.

Jonkin matkan päässä taistelupaikalta Azusa havaitsi maassa jotain pientä ja valkoista. Mennessään katsomaan lähemmäksi, tyttö nosti esineen käteensä ja tarkasteli sitä. Kesti hetken tajuta että kyseessä oli luusta muodostuva luoti ja Azusa ymmärsi Yuun jättäneen tarkoituksella jälkiä anbujen huomaamatta. Niinpä Azusa ryhtyi jälleen tähyilemään ympäristöä kunnes löysi seuraavan luodin katseellaan. Oli selvää, että ryhmä suuntasi kohti länttä ja rohkaistuneena jäljen löytämisestä Azusa lähti kävelemään samaan suuntaan, haravoiden samalla ympäristöä katseellaan uusien luotien toivossa. Tasaisin väliajoin hän niitä löysikin ja joillain osuuksilla hän taas joutui palaamaan taaksepäin, tajutessaan ryhmän tehneen hienoisen käännöksen johonkin suuntaan, sen sijaan, että olisivat jatkaneet eteenpäin.

Iltapäivän viimein alkaessa hämärtyä illaksi, Azusalle alkoi käydä selväksi, ettei ryhmä suinkaan ollut matkalla Iwagakureen, kuten hän oli olettanut. Määränpää tuntu olevan etelässä, Kiven maan ja Tuulen maan välisellä rajalla, joten ilmeisesti hän saattoi pian odottaa saavansa näkyviin jonkinlaisen rajavartioaseman tai muun vastaavan leirin, mihin Yuu vietäisiin joko pois käännytettäväksi tai kuulusteltavaksi ennen jatkotoimenpiteitä.

Azusan epäilykset osoittautuivat pian oikeiksi, tuon saadessa esiin kallioiden suojassa sijaitsevan pienen rakennuksen. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, kyseessä oli rajavartioasema, jossa anbut viettivät vahtivuorojensa ulkopuolisen ajan. Iwagakuren kylä sijaitsi kauempana pohjoisessa joten oli vain järkevää sijoittaa ryhmä vartijoita tänne pitemmäksi aikaa kerrallaan, sen sijaan, että anbujen olisi jatkuvasti pitänyt matkustaa kylän ja rajan välillä. Pimeyden turvin, Azusan onnistui päästä melko suojaisaan paikkaan vartioaseman yläpuolella sijaitseville kielekkeille. Paikaltaan hänellä oli ihanteellinen näkymä vartioasemaan ja sen ympäristöön ja hän saattoi nopeasti muodostaa käsityksen paikasta ja siitä miten asemaa vartioivat ninjat oli sen ympäristöön aseteltu. Sillä hetkellä pihalla ei kahden vartijan lisäksi näkynytkään muita, joten jos Yuu oli vielä täällä, tämän oli pakko olla sisällä talossa. Hänen oli kuitenkin varmistettava asia jotenkin ja selvitettävä missä päin rakennusta Yuuta edes pidettiin vai oliko tuo jo viety enteenpäin.

Huolimatta laskeutuneesta pimeydestä oli rakennuksen lähelle pääseminen yllättävän vaikeaa. Edetessään kielekkeeltä alaspäin, Azusa joutui useammin kuin kerran pysähtymään pitkäksi aikaa johonkin näkösuojaan odottamaan, että toinen pihalla vartioivista kahdesta ninjasta meni ohitse partioidessaan aluetta. Oli suorastaan ihme, ettei häntä huomattu, vaikka paikalla olisi luullut olevan sensoreitakin. Kenties hänen chakratasonsa sitten oli vain niin säälittävän pieni, että mahdolliset sensorit olettivat hänet eläimeksi tai totesivat muuten vain, ettei maksanut nähdä vaivaa. Lopulta Azusan onnistui kuitenkin päästä kielekkeeltä alas ja kiertää sitten nopeasti talon takana olevan lohkareen taakse. Ikkunoita rakennuksessa ei juuri ollut, joten Azusa joutui hetken miettimään miten selvittäisi tilanteen. Talon etupuolella olevien ikkunoiden luokse ei missään tapauksessa voisi mennä, joten hänellä olisi mahdollisuus tarkistaa vain talon takapuoli ja sivustat.

Taloa kiertelevien vartijoiden vuoksi, Azusa joutui jonkin aikaa kuitenkin seuraamaan ympäristöään. Vartijoiden sitten kadottua taas talon sivuilta takaisin etupuolelle, Azusa siirtyi nopeasti sunshinilla talon seinustalle ja vilkaisi varovasti sisään räystään alla olevasta pienestä ikkunasta. Hämärässä Azusa erotti vain siivousvälineitä ja joutui pettyneenä toteamaan sen vain pieneksi siivouskomeroksi. Seuraavaksi Azusa suuntasi talon toiselle nurkalle ja vilkaistuaan sen taakse varovasti, tyttö totesi helpottuneena sen olevan tyhjä. Nopeasti hän hiipi seinänviertä pitkin ensimmäiselle ikkunalle. Tämäkin huone oli pimeä ja Azusa totesi sen olevan ilmeisesti jonkinlainen varasto aseille ja muille varusteille. Jäämättä siis katselemaan sen enempää, tyttö jatkoi seinän viertä eteenpäin. Tällä kertaa hän ilokseen huomasi heti olevansa oikeassa paikassa. Tästä ikkunasta paistoi heikkoa valo ja valossa hän huomasi heti seinustalla istuvan hahmon, jonka tunnisti Yuuksi. Ikkunassa oli paksun lasin lisäksi kalterit, sekä sisä- että ulkopuolella, mutta Azusan helpotukseksi ikkunan alaosassa oli kuitenkin pieni tuuletusluukku, joka syystä tai toisesta oli jätetty auki. Nopeasti Azusa vilkaisi ympärilleen. Toinen vartijoista varmasti pian vaeltaisi taas tänne, joten oli oltava nopea.

"Yuu, minä tässä", Azusa kuiskasi, toivoen, että ehtisi nopeasti vaihtaa pari sanaa Kaguyan kanssa. Sisällä sellissä tyttö säpsähti ja vilkaisi ensin hämillään ovea. Havaitessaan sen kuitenkin olevan kiinni ja ettei sen toisella puolen ollut ketään, tyttö käänsi hitaasti katseensa ikkunaan, missä saattoi erottaa Azusan hahmon.

"Tulit oikeaan aikaan. Kuulin heidän puhuvan, että alkavat pian kuulustella minua", Yuu henkäisi helpottuneena. Sanat kuitenkin kylmäsivät Azusaa. Pian? Kirikaze ei millään ehtisi ajoissa tänne ja Yuu olisi paras saada vapaaksi ennen kuin tätä ryhdyttäisiin mahdollisesti jopa kiduttamaan. Hänen olisi pakko hoitaa tilanne itse, jos tahtoi olla varma, että saisi Yuun ulos ajoissa. Olisi Kabuton suunnitelmienkin kannalta vain eduksi, jos tiedot Ryuusta ja tämän toimista eivät leviäisi muiden kuin Kabuton korviin.

"Yritän järjestää sinut vapaaksi jotenkin. Onko chakrasi sinetöity?" Azusa kysyi nopeasti ja vilkaisi jälleen hermostuneena taakseen. Ellei hän ollut kuullut väärin, talon etupuolelta taisi kuulua lähestyviä askelia ja hiljaista puhetta.

"Ei, mutta huone on sinetöity, niin etten pysty käyttämään sitä. Jos pääsisin ulos selviäisin ihan hyvin", Yuu sanoi. Azusa arvioi tilanteen nopeasti, miettien erilaisia vaihtoehtoja mielessään.

"Yritän päästä huomaamatta sinne ja päästää sinut vapaaksi. Kestä vielä hetki", Azusa sanoi lopulta. Nyt ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, että toinen vartijoista oli taas kävelemässä tännepäin ja tällä kertaa vartijat taisivat kulkea kahdestaan.

"Vartijoita, pitää mennä", Azusa kuiskasi vielä, ennen kuin sunshinoitui nopeasti takaisin talon nurkalle, mistä oli lähtenyt liikkeelle ja piiloutui talon takan olevien kahden roskiksen väliin. Hän ei voisi juosta ensimmäiseen näkösuojaansa lohkareen taakse, sillä tulisi silloin oitis huomatuksi.

Sydän pamppaillen Azusa hiljentyi kuuntelemaan. Askeleet lähestyivät nyt talon sivua pitkin ja kääntäessään hitaasti päätään nähdäkseen seinän ja roskiksen välissä olevasta raosta, Azusa pian näkikin anbujen kävelevän vierekkäin ohitse ja pysähtyvän roskiksen viereen. Vaimeasti jostain keskustellen, nämä tähyilivät ympäristöä ja kääntyivät sitten kävelemään hitaasti takaisinpäin.

Azusa huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta ja poistui sitten piilopaikastaan, tarkistamaan nyt myös nopeasti talon toisen puolen ikkunat. Jos kahden vartijan lisäksi sisällä olisi vielä lisää ninjoja, hänen olisi parasta tietää siitä hyvissä ajoin, ennen kuin yrittäisi päästä sisään. Ensimmäinen ikkuna osoittautui jonkinlaiseksi taukohuoneeksi ja Azusan harmiksi sisällä istuikin parhaillaan ryhmänjohtajalta vaikuttava ninja, joka oli syventynyt tutkimaan pöydälle leviteltyjä papereita. Toisella ikkunalla puolestaan oli huone, jonne oli sijoiteltu useita sänkyjä. Olihan ninjojenkin joskus nukuttava. Tällä hetkellä sängyissä näyttikin makaavan kolme ninjaa, jotka Azusa arveli ryhmäksi joka oli tuonut Yuun mukanaan. Yhteensä hänellä olisi siis vastassaan kuusi Iwagakuren anbua, olettaen että hän jonkin ihmeellisen töppäyksen ansiosta onnistuisi kiinnittämään kaikkien huomion kerralla.

Nähtyään nyt kuitenkin tarpeeksi, Azusa vetäytyi jälleen rakennuksen luota ja palasi alkuperäiseen piilopaikkaansa lohkareiden taakse. Mietteissään tyttö levitti mukanaan olevat varusteet eteensä. Räjähdelappuja ja valolappuja oli vaikka kuinka. Tavallisia savupommeja taas löytyi kolme, minkä lisäksi hänellä oli muutama chakrapilleri ja veripilleri, jotka hän suunnitteli säästävänsä mahdollisimman pitkään, sillä koskaan ei voinut tietää milloin niille tulisi todellinen tarve, puhumattakaan siitä, milloin olisi mahdollisuus saada niitä jostakin lisää.

Nopeasti jonkinlainen suunnitelma alkoikin muotoutua. Hän käyttäisi osan räjähde- ja valolapuista kiinnittääkseen vartijoiden huomion. Tuulijutsujen avulla kunaihin sidotut laput olisi helppo saada lentämään vartioaseman yläpuolisille kallioille, jolloin vartijat ja mahdollisesti osa sisällä olevista anbuistakin pakosta menisi tarkistamaan tilannetta. Näin hän saisi hetken aikaa livahtaa rakennuksen sisään, hankkia Yuu ulos sellistään ja paeta ennen kuin tilannetta tarkistamaan lähteneet ninjat palaisivat. Toinen vaihtoehto oli yrittää hiipiä kenenkään huomaamatta sisään, mutta jos Yuuta aiottiin pian ruveta kuulustelemaan, hiiviskely voisi olla aivan liian hidasta. Päättäen siis edetä vauhdikkaammalla tavalla, Azusa alkoi sitoa tarvitsemiaan räjähde- ja valolappuja kunaiden kahvoihin kiinni.


	7. Takaa-ajo

Saatuaan työnsä valmiiksi, Azusa tarkasteli kunaiden kahvoihin liimattuja räjähde- ja valolappujaan hetken. Hän ei millään voisi voittaa kaikkia anbuja kerralla, joten sen sijaan, tyttö oli päättänyt luoda aseiden avulla harhautuksen, joka toivottavasti saisi ainakin osan vartijoista lähtemään paikalta ja hän saisi näin tilaisuuden vapauttaa Yuu. Jännityksen tunne sai Azusan hermostuneeksi ja rentoutuakseen, tyttö hengitti pari kertaa syvään, ennen kuin kokosi osan valmistelemistaan aseista kunailaukkuunsa ja otti sitten loput käsiinsä. Nyt kun kaikki oli valmista, hän saattoi aloittaa ja niinpä tyttö suuntasi katseensa rajavartioaseman yläpuolella kohoaville kielekkeille, sillä sinne hänen olisi saatava räjähde- ja valolaput heitettyä. Kiitos hänen tuulielementtinsä, hän voisi vauhdittaa aseiden lentoa haluamaansa suuntaan ja varmistaa myös sen, että ne lentäisivät kielekkeen reunan yli, pois näkyvistä, jolloin osan vartijoista olisi pakko mennä tutkimaan mistä oli kysymys.

Tuhlaamatta aikaa, Azusa ryhtyi tuumasta toimeen ja viskasi ensimmäisen aseen matkaan, minkä jälkeen teki käsimerkit ja aiheutti näin pienehkön tuulenpuuskan, joka sai kunain lentämään kielekkeen reunalle, kunnes se välähti. Paikaltaan Azusa näki vartioaseman sivulla olevan vartijan kääntyvän katsomaan näkemäänsä välähdystä. Nyt kun huomio oli kiinnitetty, Azusa heitti seuraavan aseen matkaan ja tällä kertaa lisäsi tuuleensa niin paljon voimaa kuin kykeni, saadakseen aseen lentämään mahdollisimman kauas. Hänen näkemänsä anbu oli juuri kääntämässä katsettaan kielekkeestä pois päin, kun Azusan toisena heittämä kunai räjähti. Räjähdyksen kaiku kiiri ympäröivistä kallioista ja vuorista, vääristäen ääntä juuri sen verran, että sen saattoi luulla tulleen vastakkaisesta suunnasta. Tajutessaan tämän, tyttö jätti valolapulliset aseet heittämättä ja keskittyi sen sijaan räjähdelapullisiin, saadakseen vartijat hajaantumaan eri suuntiin räjähdyksen syytä tutkimaan. Tytön tietämättä molemmat vartioaseman vartijoista olivat rynnänneet nyt etupihalle ja myös kolme nukkumassa ollutta olivat äänien havahduttamina tulleet katsomaan mistä oli kysymys.

Heitettyään vielä kaksi räjähdelappua matkaan, tyttö huomasi ilokseen viiden anbun lähtevän etenemään kuka mitäkin reittiä ylös talon yläpuolella kohoaville kielekkeille, tutkimaan kuka räjähdykset aiheutti. Aikaa ei ollut paljon, joten saatuaan nyt vartijoiden huomion muualle, Azusa juoksi kohti talon seinustaa, Yuun sellin ikkunan ohi ja lopulta etuovelle, joka tytön onneksi oli jäänyt raolleen anbujen lähdettyä kiireellä matkaan. Varovasti tyttö hiipi sisään ja kiinnitti oitis huomionsa valoon, jota kajasti hänen jo aikaisemmin näkemästään taukohuoneesta. Hiipiessään huoneen ovelle, tyttö pysähtyi hetkeksi nurkan taakse, ennen kuin kurottautui varovasti katsomaan sisään. Hänen onnekseen, äänet olivat kiinnittäneet myös ryhmänjohtajalta vaikuttavan miehen huomion ja parhaillaan tämä tähyilikin ikkunasta ulos, nähdäkseen itsekin mitä ulkona oikein tapahtui. Azusa päätti käyttää tarjoutuneen tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja käsimerkit tehtyään, tyttö puhalsi suustaan tuuliammuksen kohti häneen selin olevan miehen takaraivoa, sillä seurauksella, että tämä löi päänsä ikkunankarmiin ja rojahti sitten yllätyshyökkäyksen tainnuttamana maahan. Saatuaan näin muutaman kallisarvoisen minuutin aikaa, tyttö syöksyi ryhmänjohtajan luokse ja ryhtyi tutkimaan tämän taskuja. Pettymyksekseen hän sai kuitenkin havaita, ettei tällä ollut mitään, edes etäisesti avainta muistuttavaa, jolla sellin olisi saanut auki.

"Helvetti...", Azusa kirosi itsekseen ja penkoi sitten nopeasti myös pöydälle levitettyjä papereita, siinä toivossa, että avain vain olisi niiden alla piilossa, mutta turhaan. Taukohuoneessa ei ollut niin mitään käyttökelpoista. Aikaa ei ollut tuhlattavaksi, joten Azusa ryntäsi kohti kahden sellin vankilaosastoa, jonka oli nähnyt tullessaan. Ei auttanut kuin kokeilla onneaan sellin oven murtamisen kanssa. Yuu olikin jo valmiina, sellinsä ovella sillä ilmeisesti vartijan kaatuminen oli kuulunut tänne asti. Hätäisesti Azusa pysähtyi oven eteen ja tarkasteli sitä hetken. Ovi vaikutti olevan vahvaa tekoa, mutta hän arveli saavansa sen auki kuitenkin ilman avaimiakin.

"Etkö löytänyt avainta?" Yuu kysyi kärsimättömän hermostuksen vallassa ja koetti vähän väliä vilkuilla käytävään Azusan takana nähdäkseen mikäli joku tulisi ja koettaisi hyökätä selin ovella olevan kunoichin kimppuun.

"Sen on pakko olla jollakin niistä, jotka lähtivät harhautukseni perään. Pakko murtaa ovi", Azusa sanoi ja ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä. Yuu arvasi, mitä oli tulossa ja perääntyi sivuun oven edestä, juuri ajoissa ennen kuin Azusa ampui ensimmäisen tuuliammuksen sitä päin. Ovi ei auennut, mutta Azusa ei kuitenkaan aikonut luovuttaa vähällä ja ryhtyi nyt nopeaan tahtiin puhaltamaan ammuksia ovea päin, kunnes lopulta kuului tervetullut kirskahdus ja ovi lennähti auki, lähes irroten saranoiltaan.

"Aletaan mennä, nopeasti", Azusa sanoi lähtien jo etenemään ovea kohti kun havaitsi tien olevan jälleen tukossa. Hänen tainnuttamansa ryhmänjohtaja oli herännyt ja hoiperteli parhaillaan sekavan näköisenä ulos taukohuoneesta. Lisäksi rakennuksen ovi aukesi jälleen ja Azusa näki kaksi paikalta aiemmin poistunutta anbua, jotka ilmeisesti olivat tulleet raportoimaan. Kaksikko katsoi hetken Azusaa ymmällään, mutta kun Yuu pian pysähtyi tytön taakse, molemmat tajusivat tilanteen ja lähtivät tulemaan kohti. Keksimättä muutakaan pakokeinoa, Azusa keräsi chakraa suuhunsa ja puhalsi sitten voimalla etenevän myrskyrintaman kohti kaksikkoa, joka tuulen voimasta paiskautuikin pian ovea vasten ja rysäytti sen auki, niin että kunoichit saattoivat juosta ulos. Azusa kaarsi maassa makaavista anbuista vasemmalle ja lähti Yuu perässään, juoksemaan takaisin kohti Iwagakuren sisäosia, sinne suuntaan, missä tapaamispaikka oli ja mistä suunnasta tiesi Kirikazen tulevan, sitten kun tulisi.

Azusa ei kuitenkaan lainkaan yllättynyt havaitessaan, että vartioaseman tapahtumat olivat herättäneet muidenkin lähistöllä olevien anbujen huomion. Loput kolme anbua tulivat nimittäin pian näkyviin heidän oikealta puoleltaan ja lähestyivät kovaa vauhtia, mitä ilmeisimpänä suunnitelmanaan napata pakenijat heti kun mahdollista.

"Hajaannutaan, he eivät voi lähteä molempien perään yhtä aikaa", Azusa sanoi lopulta ainoan järkevän idean, jonka avulla, edes toinen heistä voisi päästä pakoon. Yuu näytti olevan väittämäisillään vastaan, mutta ennen kuin Kaguya ehti sanoa mitään, Azusa keskeytti tämän.

"Kirikaze lähti jo edeltä Sain laboratoriolle. Tapaamme siellä. Älä jää auttamaan minua, pärjään kyllä", Azusa sanoi nopeasti ennen kuin erkani Kaguyasta ja lähti juoksemaan tästä kauemmas. Hän näki Yuun nyökkäävän vastahakoisesti myöntymisen merkiksi, ennen kuin kumpikin kiinnitti huomionsa anbuihin, joista kaksi lähti Azusan perän ja kolmas taas päätti keskittyä Yuuhun. Hajaantuminen oli kaikesta päätellen hyvä idea, sillä Yuu kyllä varmasti selviäisi yhdestä vastustajasta, olettaen tietysti, että rajavartioasemalle jääneet kolme eivät myös liittyisi takaa-ajoon.

Yuun kadottua näkyvistä, Azusa tarttui viuhkaansa ja käännähti hetkeksi ympäri. Lähetettyään viuhkansa avulla kaksi tuulijutsua hidastamaan vastustajia, kunoichi jatkoi matkaansa, toivoen saavansa edes hieman etumatkaa hyökkäysten voimin. Toinen anbuista lennähtikin voimakkaan tuulen voimasta taaksepäin, kun taas toinen nostatti tuulen tielle maamuureja, jotka suojasivat miestä tuulelta. Kun anbu lopulta lähti maamuurin takaa taas liikkeelle, tämän tiimitoveri sai anbun nopeasti kiinni ja pysytteli nyt ystäväänsä lähempänä, kyetäkseen itsekin tarvittaessa suojautumaan maamuurien taakse.

_"Niinpä tietysti, mitäpä muuta Iwagakuren anbuilta voikaan odottaa kuin maan käyttöä?"_ Azusa ajatteli itsekseen, koettaessaan parhaansa mukaan kiristää tahtiaan. Olisipa ollut metsää ympärillä, niin olisi voinut eksyttää edes toisen takaa-ajajista puiden sekaan. Näköpiirissä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään näkösuojaa lukuun ottamatta isoja kivenlohkareita, kallioita ja vuorenseinämiä. Toivoa sopi, että Yuu onnistuisi pakenemisessa paremmin. Luulisi ainakin, sillä olihan toinen taijutsun käyttäjänä nopea liikkeissään.

Pian Azusa tunsi kuitenkin yllättäen iskun selässään ja oli iskun voimasta kaatua maahan. Tyttö onnistui viime hetkellä korjaamaan tasapainonsa ja vilkaistessaan taakseen hän näki lähimmän anbun tekevän kiivaasti uutta käsimerkkisarjaa seuraavaa jutsua varten. Heilauttaen jälleen viuhkaansa Azusa paiskasi tuulijutsun vastaan ja anbu joutui keskeyttämään oman tekniikkansa. Kunoichi näki kohteensa piiloutuvan isomman kiven taakse, pois tieltä tuulijutsun jatkaessa matkaansa, kun taas toinen anbu suojautui ystävänsä kohottaman maamuurin taakse. Jäämättä kuitenkaan ihmettelemään, Azusa kääntyi jälleen. Ei ollut aikaa jäädä paikoilleen taistelemaan. Oli vain yritettävä väsyttää takaa-ajajat ja kestää itse näitä kauemmin, joskin Azusa epäili, ettei se tulisi olemaan kovinkaan todennäköistä, että nuo kaksi luopuisivat takaa-ajosta kovin helpolla.

Seuraavaksi Azusa sai kuitenkin havaita matkantekonsa päättyvän suohon, joka ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä hänen eteensä. Suo oli epäilemättä maaninjan tekemän tekniikan aikaansaannos ja Azusa arveli, että tarkoituksena oli saada hänet kääntymään ja ahdistettua johonkin tiettyyn suuntaan taikka sitten tarkoitus oli vain saada hänet kiertämään suo ja siten vähentämään välimatkaa, sillä hyvin todennäköisesti anbut kykenisivät jonkin jutsun vaikutuksesta kulkemaan itse vaivattomasti suon halki. Päättäväisesti Azusa kuitenkin päätti olla hidastamatta ja mennä suoraan yli. Nopeasti tyttö keräsi jalkojensa ympärille pyörivää tuulichakraa ja laukaisi sitten keräämänsä chakran pienenä pyörremyrskynä, jonka voima riitti sinkoamaan hänet vauhdilla suon ylitse. Vaikka ilmaan kohoaminen kuitenkin onnistui moitteettomasti, alastulo oli kaikkea muuta kuin sulava. Vauhtia oli niin paljon, että laskeutuessaan Azusa kaatui kipeästi kallioiselle maalle ja katsomattakin hän tiesi, että laskeutumisen vuoksi sekä polvet, että kyynärpäät olivat täynnä kallioon raapiutumisesta aiheutuneita naarmuja.

Noustessaan epäonnistuneen laskeutumisen jälkeen ylös, Azusa vilkaisi taakseen ja huomasi maaninjan tekevän parhaillaan käsimerkkejä, joiden vaikutuksesta suosta pian kohosi pieniä kalliosaarekkeita, joita pitkin anbut lähtivät jatkamaan itsekin matkaansa suon poikki. Päättäen yrittää nyt itse vuorostaan harhautusta, Azusa paiskasi anbuja kohti tuulirintaman, joka lennätti mutaa ja suovettä kohti takaa-ajajia. Luottaen siihen, että tämä käänsi miesten huomion pariksi sekunniksi hänestä muualle, tyttö loi viereensä kloonin, joka lähti juosten jatkamaan matkaansa sillä välin kun Azusa itse pudottautui kahden isomman lohkareen taakse pois näkyvistä. Tytön epäonneksi, maaninja kuitenkin sinkosi pakenevan kloonin selkää kohti kivenlohkareita, jotka saivat sen hajoamaan savuksi. Ninjat pysähtyivät oitis, eikä aikaakaan, kun Azusa kuuli askelten lähtevän lähestymään hänen piilopaikkaansa.

_"Toisen on pakko olla sensori!"_ tyttö ajatteli pinkaistessaan taas juoksuun, anbut perässään. Epäonnistuneen harhautuksen vuoksi, askeleet kuuluivat nyt tytön makuun aivan liian lähellä hänen takanaan ja tyttö alkoi vahvasti epäillä mahdollisuuksiaan päästä paikalta karkuun. Harhautus tuskin toimisi enää nyt kun hän oli sitä yrittänyt ja kaksikko oli varuillaan ja vaikka hän onnistuisikin harhauttamaan maaninjaa niin sensori huomaisi kyllä asian hänen chakransa perusteella. Azusalle ei jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kääntyä jonkin matkan päässä jälleen ja heilauttaa viuhkaansa saadakseen anbut paiskattua itsestään tuulen avulla kauemmas. Tätä seurasi taas jonkin matkaa juoksemista, ennen kuin oli pakko kääntyä taas, jotta saisi anbut pysymään etäämmällä. Joka kerta Azusa sai kuitenkin huomata tuulensa pysähtyvän maamuureihin, jotka etummaisena juokseva anbu teki itsensä ja tiimitoverinsa suojaksi. Azusa tiedosti nopeasti, ettei hän tällä tavoin pääsisi puusta pitkään, ellei pysähtyisi taistelemaan ja hoitelisi ainakin sensoria pois pelistä. Taistelun aloittaminen oli kuitenkin myös riski, sillä toinen sensoriaan lukuun ottamatta, toinen anbu ei ollut näyttänyt kykyjään vielä lainkaan. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä kaksikko oli sovittanut osaamisensa yhteen niin saumattomasti, että hänen voisi olla mahdotonta saada edes toinen takaa-ajaja pois pelistä.

Paiskattuaan kuitenkin tuloksetta vielä kaksi tuulijutsua anbuja kohti, Azusasta alkoi tuntua, ettei hänellä yksinkertaisesti ollut vaihtoehtoja. Niinpä tyttö pysähtyi ja ryhtyi nyt nopeaan tahtiin ampumaan erikokoisia ilma-ammuksia, saadakseen kaksikon erotettua toisistaan. Tämäkin osoittautui kuitenkin tuloksettomaksi hyökkäykseksi, sillä maaninja nosti kaksikon eteen muurin. Azusan tuulihyökkäyksen laannuttua, anbut tulivat esiin muurin eri puolilta ja pinkaisivat juoksuun tyttöä kohti. Nopeasti tyttö heitti takaa-ajajiaan kohti valolapun, joka hänen onnekseen saikin molemmat miehet sokaistumaan.

Azusa ei epäröinyt käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja teki käsimerkit, joiden seurauksena hän sai ammuttua poikittain pyörivän tornadon kohti sensoriksi epäilemäänsä ninjaa, mutta yllätyksekseen Azusa sai havaita miehen väistävän ampumalla jaloistaan ilmapanoksen, paljolti samalla tavalla kuin Azusa itse aikaisemmin suota ylittäessään. Sensorin paljastuessa näin myös tuulen käyttäjäksi, Azusa tajusi olevansa pulassa. Vaikka tuuli sinänsä ei tuottaisi hänelle hankaluuksia, tähän asti sensori oli kuitenkin säästellyt voimiaan ja antanut maankäyttäjän hoitaa Azusan hidastamisen jutsujen avulla. Melkeinpä täysissä voimissa oleva vastustaja vielä maankäyttäjän lisäksi, huononsi entisestään Azusan mahdollisuuksia päästä karkuun. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti päättää olisiko sittenkin paras jatkaa juoksemista, maankäyttäjä ratkaisi asian tytön puolesta, nostattamalla maasta useita nyrkin kokoisia kivenmurikoita, jotka lähtivät ilman halki lentämään huimalla nopeudella Azusaa kohti. Nopeasti Azusa kuitenkin loi ympärilleen pyörremyrskyn, joka imaisi lentävät kivet pyöritykseensä. Hänen pyörteensä kuitenkin hajosi pian kun sensorininja puuttui tilanteeseen lähettämällä voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan hajottamaan Azusan pyörteen. Kivet tipahtivat maahan Azusan ympärille ja tyttö heitti kaksi räjähdekunaita vastustajiaan kohti. Anbujen suojautuessa, Azusa pinkaisi jälleen juoksuun. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan ollut päässyt montaakaan metriä eteenpäin kun hänet seuraavaksi yllätettiin sivulta päin.

Oikealla puolellaan Azusa oli havaitsevinaan liikettä, mutta kääntäessään kuitenkin päätään liikkeen suuntaan, ei hän nähnyt kuin kalliota ja kiveä silmän kantamattomiin. Edettyään vielä jonkin matkaa, tyttö pysähtyi pariksi sekunniksi iskemään pienehkön tuulirintaman takaa-ajoa jatkavia anbuja kohti, mutta tällä kertaa Azusa tuskin ehti laittaa viuhkan takaisin selkäänsä kun hänen oikealta puoleltaan, aikaisemmin havaitun liikkeen suunnasta tuli näkymätön isku hänen ohimoonsa. Mistä oli kysymys? Vastaus valkeni Azusalle pian kun hänet ensimmäisen iskun jälkeen paiskattiin maahan, niin kovakouraisesti, että Azusa sai uuden iskun päähänsä, tällä kertaa sen vuoksi, että se kaatuessa osui kipeästi alapuolella olevaan kallioon. Tämän jälkeen tuntui paino hänen rintakehänsä päällä, jonkun laskiessa jalkansa hänen päälleen pitääkseen hänet maassa.

Silmissä hämärsi, mutta Azusa ehti kuitenkin kohottaa katseensa ylöspäin, havaitakseen jotain väreilevää yläpuolellaan. Hetken verran tyttö ajatteli näkevänsä vain näkyjä, mutta pian näkyviin ilmestyi kuitenkin anbu, hänen aikaisemmin tainnuttamansa ryhmänjohtaja, joka ilmeisesti oli jutsulla piilottanut itsensä näkyvistä ja sen turvin onnistunut pääsemään Azusan lähelle tytön itsensä huomaamatta. Haluamatta luovuttaa, Azusa koetti vielä heikosti rimpuilla tiensä vapauteen anbun jalan alta.

"Päästä irti!" tyttö huudahti ärtyneenä, samalla kun koetti työntää rintakehäänsä vasten painetun jalan päältään, jotta voisi päästä ylös. Tämä sai kuitenkin ryhmänjohtajana toimivan miehen kumartumaan hänen puoleensa ja pian hän tunsi uuden, entistä voimakkaamman iskun ohimossaan. Tämä olikin tarpeeksi saamaan tytön tajunnan hämärtymään entisestään.

_"On siinäkin pelastaja. Joutua nyt itse vangiksi pelastetun tilalle"_, Azusa ajatteli, ennen kuin vajosi lopulta kokonaan tajuttomaksi. Saattoi vain toivoa että Yuu oli päässyt pakoon ja ehtisi ajoissa kertomaan Kirikazelle vartioaseman tapahtumista.


	8. Kuulustelu

Kun Azusa heräsi oli pimeää ja häneltä kesti hetken tajuta missä oli. Kivinen kylmä seinä toisella puolella ja kalterit toisella. Toisin kuin Yuun aikaisemmassa sellissä, tässä ei kuitenkaan ollut ikkunaa, mistä Azusa arvasi, että hänen ajantajunsa yritettiin saada sekaisin. Lisäksi joka seinää koristi siihen kaiverrettu sinettikuvio, jonka avulla vankien chakrankäyttö estettiin. Sen enempää tyttö ei kuitenkaan miettinyt asiaa, sillä päätä särki. Azusa sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta pian kalterien toiselta puolelta kuului kuitenkin liikettä ja Azusa käänsi kasvonsa äänen suuntaan. Sellin ulkopuolelle oli kyykistynyt anbu, joka nyt katseli häntä tiiviisti kasvoja peittävän lähes valkoisen koiranaamion takaa. Muuten valkoisen naamion yli, kulki vain kaksi poikittaista sinistä juovaa.

"Oli jo aikakin herätä", naamion takaa kuuluva miesääni sanoi, havaitessaan, että Azusan silmät olivat auki. Tietäen ettei voisi enää näytellä nukkuvaa, kuten oli hetken suunnitellut, Azusa kohottautui istumaan ja hakeutui sitten lähemmäs kiviseinää, niin että saattoi nojata päätään siihen. Päänsärky tuntui hieman hellittävän iholla tuntuvan viileän kiviseinän vuoksi.

"Kerrohan nimesi", anbu kehotti yllättävän ystävälliseen sävyyn ja Azusa loi miehen suuntaan epäluuloisen vilkaisun. Tämä oli selvästi johdattelua kuulustelua varten, Azusa tiesi sen. Niinpä tyttö oli vain hiljaa ja antoi epäluulonsa näkyä itsestään kauas.

"Minua voit kutsua Izumiksi", mies esitteli itsensä. Vaikkei Azusa itse ollutkaan anbu, hän arvasi, että kyseessä oli ilmeisesti vain valenimi, pitihän tuon kuitenkin salata oikea henkilöllisyytensä arkaluontoisten tehtävien vuoksi, joita hyvin todennäköisesti joutui joskus tekemään.

"Etkö nyt voisi kertoa kuka oikein olet ja mistä tulet?" Izumi yritti nyt uudemman kerran, saamatta kuitenkaan Azusalta vieläkään vastausta. Hetken painostavan hiljaisuuden jälkeen mies jatkoi kyselytulvaansa, ilmeisesti vain saattaakseen Azusan tietoon, mitä tarkalleen ottaen halusi tietää, sen sijaan, että olisi todella yrittänyt saada tytön vastaamaan.

"Haluaisimme myös kuulla kuka se toinen tyttö oli, jonka menit päästämään vapaaksi? Minne hän on mahtanut mennä? Teidän sopimaanne tapaamispaikkaan kenties? Olet selvästi hänen kaverinsa, joten kerrohan millä asioilla liikutte ja kenen alaisuudessa toimitte? Teidän tasoisenne kunoichit tuskin pystyvät toimimaan omin päin, miksi sitten täällä olettekin", anbu kyseli. Azusan kuitenkin vaietessa sellin kiviseinien tavoin, naamarin takaa kuului hiljainen huokaus.

"Pääsisit helpommalla, jos kertoisit. Iwagakure kohtelee rikollisia armollisesti... jos he vain kiinni jäädessään tekevät yhteistyötä", Izumi sanoi, koettaen selkeästi saada Azusan päähän taottua järkeä. Välinpitämättömästi kunoichi kuitenkin käänsi katseensa seinään ja siinä olevaan sinettikuvioon, miettien oliko Yuu jo Kirikazen luona. Vaikutti siltä, että Yuu oli päässyt pakoon tai ainakin anbun puheista sai sellaisen kuvan. Tokihan tuo saattoi koettaa vain huijata häntä jotenkin, mutta Azusan vaisto sanoi, ettei asia ollut niin ja niinpä tyttö päätti luottaa intuitioonsa.

"Hyvä on, älä sitten väitä etten varoittanut", Izumi sanoi ja poistui paikalta. Azusa jäi taas yksin omien ajatustensa kanssa, miettien mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Tyttö saikin odottaa hyvän aikaa. Koska sellissä ei ollut ikkunaa, Azusa ei voinut edes arvailla mikä aika vuorokaudesta oli kun Izumi lopulta palasi, tällä kertaa toisen anbun kanssa, joka kuitenkin jäi kauemmaksi pitämään vahtia. Ilmeisesti toinen anbu oli vain varotoimi siltä varalta, että Yuu päättäisi Azusan tavoin tulla vapauttamaan ystävänsä. Tai sitten sitä varten, että Azusa itse yrittäisi karata ja tarvittaisiin apua hänen pysäyttämiseensä.

"Viimeinen mahdollisuus vastata kysymyksiini. Miten on?" Izumi kysyi saaden vastaukseksi kuitenkin vain uhmakkaan katseen. Izumi antoi vielä pari sekuntia aikaa, ennen kuin otti avaimen taskustaan ja piteli sitä näkyvillä, niin että Azusa saattoi esteettä katsoa sitä.

"Miten olisi vaihtokauppa? Sinun vapautesi sitä vastaan, että kerrot mitä haluan tietää", Izumi ehdotti, saamatta kuitenkaan Azusalta vastakaikua. Tyttö vain käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti katseensa pois. Olisi ollut aloittelijamainen virhe uskoa, että Izumi todella pitäisi lupauksensa ja päästäisi hänet vapauteen. Todennäköisesti hän joutuisi vain loppuiäkseen vankilaan jos hän menisi kertomaan totuuden. Valehtelu taas tuskin auttaisi, sillä todennäköisesti anbu huomaisi oitis jos hän edes yrittäisi. Seuraavaksi Azusa kuuli äänen kun sellin ovi avattiin ja kääntäessään katseensa äänen suuntaan, hän huomasi Izumin tulevan selliin ja nakkaavan sitten avaimen kalterien välistä toverilleen säilöön, siltä varalta, että Azusa yrittäisi napata sen.

"Ihan kuten haluat. Jos et vastaa kysymyksiin hyvällä, niin sitten pahalla", Izumi sanoi nyt uhkaavasti ja vaistojensa varassa Azusa kohottautui seisomaan ja perääntyi kauemmas. Perääntyminen oli kuitenkin turhaa, sen Azusa sai havaita hyvin nopeasti. Pitäen katseensa hänessä, anbu otti esiin käärön, josta kutsui lopulta ison sangollisen vettä. Azusa alkoi aavistella jo mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan ja aavistukset muuttuivatkin oikeiksi kun mies tuli hänen eteensä ja tarttui hänen ranteisiinsa, sitoakseen tytön kädet ranteiden kohdalta yhteen. Vaistojensa varassa Azusa riuhtaisi kätensä vapaaksi, mutta tajusi sitten paiskautuvansa päin seinää Izumin tönäistessä häntä ja ottaessa sitten tytön kädet uudelleen otteeseensa.

Kun kädet lopulta oli sidottu yhteen Azusan etupuolelle, Izumi raahasi hänet hiuksista sangon luokse ja pakotti hänen päänsä veteen. Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin vetää henkeä, ennen kuin kasvot upposivat pinnan alle. Vaistomaisesti tyttö yritti kiskoa päänsä vedestä pois, mutta turhaan. Izumin ote hänen takaraivostaan vain tiukkeni entisestään ja vähitellen, Azusasta alkoi tuntua, että hänen keuhkonsa halkeaisivat kohta. Tässä kohtaa Izumi päästi Azusan pään lopulta takaisin ylös ja taivutti sitä hiuksista rajusti taaksepäin.

"Ei erityisen mukavaa vai mitä?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa onnistui kuitenkin loihtimaan jälleen uhmakkaan katseen silmiinsä ja tämä aiheutti sen, että kasvot päätyivät nopeasti takaisin veden alle. Tällä kertaa Azusa ehti vetää pidemmän henkäyksen, mutta tästä huolimatta hän ei jaksanut paljonkaan kauemmin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.

Vähitellen tytön päähän alkoi todella hiipiä pelko siitä, että mies todella tappaisi hänet, mutta parhaansa mukaan Azusa koetti säilyttää uhmakkaan asenteensa. Itsepäisesti kunoichi koetti pyristellä vastaan saadakseen päänsä ylös vedestä, mutta miehen raudanluja ote piti hänen päätään kuitenkin vielä muutamia sekunteja pinnan alla, ennen kuin antoi hänelle tilaisuuden vetää taas henkeä. Azusa hengittikin kiitollisena syviä henkäyksiä ja vaikka ei Izumin naamion takaa voinutkaan nähdä miehen kasvoja, hän vaistosi miehen olevan toiveikas sen suhteen, että hän murtuisi. Kun Azusa kuitenkin edelleen vaikeni kuin muuri, tämän päätä painettiin jälleen väkisin alaspäin. Izumi toisti tätä kaavaa vielä muutaman kerran, kunnes havaitsi Azusan voimien alkavan olla lopussa. Tätä menoa tyttö todella hukkuisi ja sitähän anbut eivät suinkaan halunneet, niinpä Izumi antoi lopulta tytölle tilaisuuden tasata hengitystään pitemmän aikaa.

"Kuka olet?" mies tivasi. Vastaukseksi Azusa kuitenkin sylkäisi kohti miehen kasvoja, sillä seurauksella, että kasvot painettiin jälleen veden alle, huomattavasti pidemmäksi aikaa kuin aiemmilla kerroilla. Vasta tuntiessaan Azusan vastarinnan heikkenevän, Izumi kiskaisi tytön ylös ja paiskasi tämän kyljelleen kivilattialle. Azusan yskiessä vettä keuhkoistaan, Izumi siirsi vesisangon seinustalle odottamaan. Kenties tällä menetelmällä voisi jatkaa myöhemmin, elleivät muut käytettävissä olevat keinot auttaisi.

"Ei taida vieläkään tehdä mieli puhua?" Izumi kysyi kylmästi, seuraillen kuinka Azusa veti syviä, väsyneitä henkäyksiä, koettaen toipua äskeisestä tukehtumisen tunteesta. Vähitellen Azusa sai kuitenkin itsensä sen verran hallintaan, että pudisti kiivaasti päätään, samalla kun nousi istumaan.

"Minä en kerro mitään", tyttö sanoi väsyneesti ja enemmänkin vaistosi kuin näki, että anbu tuntui hieman rohkaistuvan tästä. Nämä kun olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Azusa oli suostunut ääneen sanomaan.

"Kyllä me sinut vielä puhumaan saamme", Izumi sanoi itsevarmasti ja tarttui puhuessaan Azusan toiseen käteen. Vaikka ote oli kevyt, ei Azusa voinut mitään sille, että tunsi lihastensa jännittyvän, aivan kuin valmistautuen henkisesti jo seuraavaan kidutusmenetelmään, mikä ikinä se sitten olisikaan.

"Vedellä ei näytä olevan vaikutusta, mutta ennen pitkää kaikki antavat periksi kivulle...", Izumi sanoi pahaenteisesti, vaikka ei odottanutkaan Azusalta tähän vastausta. Azusan sydämenlyönnit kiihtyivät hieman, pahojen aavistusten täyttäessä mielen. Ei kai vain...

Tyttö oli tuskin ehtinyt saada ajatuksen loppuun kun Izumin kevyt ote tiukkeni sidottujen ranteiden ympärille ja hetkessä Azusan vasen etusormi olikin jo väännetty kovan rusahduksen saattelemana pois sijoiltaan. Huuto karkasi ilmoille tytön suusta ja kivun aiheuttama kyynel valui poskelle kun Azusa alkoi taas vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa kiihtyneinä, lyhyinä henkäyksinä. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa sormeaan, sillä tiesi että häntä alkaisi vain heikottaa. Niinpä Azusa koetti pitää katseensa missä tahansa muualla kuin sormissaan.

"Tekeekö mieli puhua? Vai aiotko todella kestää loput yhdeksän sormea?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa ei vastannut vaan puristi silmänsä kiinni ja painoi päänsä alas. Nyt hän jo melkein toivoi, että mies olisi hukuttanut hänet aiemmin. Tytön valmistautuessa henkisesti parhaansa mukaan seuraavan kivun aaltoon, Izumi tarttui tytön vasempaan nimettömään ja väänsi myös sen sijoiltaan. Kipu oli jopa voimakkaampi kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla ja sormista säteilevä kipu sai yhdessä koko käden jo särkemään. Kykenemättä estämään suljettujen silmiensä takaa valuvia kyyneliä, Azusa saattoi vain purra hammasta ja hokea mielessään, että hän ei kertoisi mitään.

"Ei vieläkään? Miten olisi tämä seuraavaksi?" Izumi kysyi kylmän rauhallisesti samalla kun tarttui seuraavaksi pikkusormeen ja alkoi hitaasti vääntää sitä. Tämän Izumi halusi tehdä liioitellun hitaasti, jotta viesti varmasti menisi Azusalle perille. Hän todella vääntäisi joka sormen, ellei tyttö luovuttaisi ja kertoisi tietojaan. Tytön hiljainen vaikerrus ei herättänyt lainkaan myötätuntoa sen paremmin Izumissa kuin tilannetta sivusta tarkkailevassa vartijassakaan. Lopulta hitaan vääntämisen seurauksena kuuluva rusahdus kertoi myös pikkusormen murtuneen ja Azusa henkäisi syvään, odottaen jo kauhulla sitä minkä sormista Izumi seuraavaksi valitsisi. Jäljellä oli enää keskisormi ja peukalo ennen kuin siirryttäisiin jo seuraavaan käteen.

"Seitsemän jäljellä... Kuinka monta luulet olevan jäljellä kun alat puhua?" Izumi kysyi, odottamatta kuitenkaan vastausta.  
>"Minä luulen, että neljä", mies jatkoi ja alkoi sen jälkeen vääntää peukaloa. Normaalisti Azusa olisi koettanut jo pistää vastaan, mutta kolmen sormen aiheuttama kipu raastoi kättä siinä määrin, ettei hänellä yksinkertaisesti ollut voimia siihen. Tuntui helpommalta vain alistua kohtaloonsa ja toivoa, että se olisi nopeasti ohi. Peukalon sitten vääntyessä sijoiltaan, ei Azusa kyennyt estämään kivusta johtuvaa ulvaisua, joka jäi hetkeksi kaikumaan tyhjässä sellissä, samalla kun Izumi katseli hänen kasvojaan tutkivasti.<p>

"Ehkä sittenkin viisi", mies sanoi ja alkoi hitaasti vääntää nyt myös viimeiseksi jäänyttä keskisormea. Azusa veti terävästi henkeä ja puri hampaansa yhteen, kestääkseen kivun. Kättä särki jo niin pahasti, että viidennen sormen katkeaminen ei enää tehnyt suurtakaan eroa kivun määrään. Kyynelten sumentamilla silmillään Azusa katsoi edessään olevaa seinää ja ajatteli tervettä kättään jonka tiesi seuraavaksi olevan vuorossa. Viisi jäljellä. Jos hän kestäisi vielä viisi sormea niin tämä olisi ohi ja miehen olisi pakko siirtyä seuraavaan kidutusmenetelmään. Nielaisten Azusa vilkaisi Izumia voimatta kuitenkaan päätellä mitään miehen ilmeestä, joka oli piilossa kasvoja peittävän maskin takana.

Hetken verran kului vain hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja kun Azusa ei alkanutkaan puhua kuten Izumi oli toivonut, ei auttanut kuin tarttua kunnossa olevaan käteen. Tällä kertaa Izumi aloitti peukalosta ja Azusa alkoi todella epäillä, että tätä menoa hän paljastaisi kaiken mitä anbu halusikin tietää. Tuore kipu terveessä kädessä oli melkein pahempi kuin jo rikotussa kädessä, jossa nyt tuntui vain tasaista jomotusta ja särkyä kivun vähitellen alkaessa laantua. Puristaen kuitenkin hampaansa yhteen, Azusa pakotti itsensä pysymään lujana ja aiheutti sen, että Izumin veikkaus neljästä sormesta jäi vääräksi.

"Sinä oletkin sisukas tapaus...", Izumi kommentoi ja alkoi seuraavaksi vääntää etusormea, tuskallisen hitaasti. Anbu näytti päättäneen, että tämä käsi mentäisiin järjestyksessä sormi kerrallaan. Azusa huudahti jälleen tuntiessaan sormen alkavan taittua liikaa ja pian tuttu rusahdus ja voimakas kipu saivatkin silmät jälleen vuotamaan.

Kolmannen sormen kohdalla kipu alkoi jo laantua tasaiseksi jomotukseksi kuten toisessakin kädessä ja niinpä kaksi viimeistä sormea tuntuivat heikommin, vaikka niidenkin vääntäminen sai Azusan huutamaan ääneen kivusta. Lopulta se oli kuitenkin ohi ja Izumi päästi irti, jääden katsomaan edessään polvillaan olevan tytön kyyneleisiä kasvoja. Lopulta mies nousi ja käveli kalterien luokse, sanoen jotain matalalla äänellä ovella seisovalle toiselle anbulle, joka hetkessä katosikin sunshinilla toisaalle.

"Katsohan sormiasi, eivät taida kestää enää paljon vai mitä?" Izumi sanoi mystisesti. Kun Azusa kuitenkin selkeästi vältteli katsomasta käsiään, Izumi tuli lähemmäs ja pakotti tytön kääntämään katseensa alas päin. Azusaa heikotti ja hänen teki hetken mieli oksentaa, sillä sormet olivat äskeisen jäljiltä täysin luonnottomissa asennoissa, osoittaen mikä minnekin. Lopulta tyttö käänsi katseensa lattiaan, koettaen ajatella mitä tahansa muuta kuin sormiaan. Hän ei saisi näyttää mitä ajatteli näkymästä, sillä Izumi ei varmasti epäröisi pakottaa häntä katsomaan käsiään kauemmin, jos katsoisi sen hyväksi menetelmäksi alistaa hänet puhumaan.

Kun paikalta lähtenyt anbu sitten saapui takaisin paikalle, mukanaan rasiallinen neuloja, Azusa ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä odottaa. Vartija ojensi neulat Izumille kalterien välistä ja perääntyi sitten takaisin alkuperäiselle paikalleen, kun Izumi puolestaan kääntyi Azusan puoleen ja tuli taas lähemmäs. Azusa yritti turhaan perääntyä kauemmas, sillä seinä tuli pian vastaan ja Izumi pääsi jälleen kyykistymään hänen eteensä ja ottamaan tiukan otteen hänen vasemmasta peukalostaan.

"Jatketaankos?" Izumi kysyi rauhallisesti, kuin olisi vain ollut ystävänsä luona juomassa teekupillista. Samassa mies olikin napannut kolme neulaa käteensä ja alkoi työntää ensimmäistä peukalon kynnen alle. Aluksi Azusa tunsi vain kevyen piston, mutta neulan työntyessä vähitellen syvemmälle, tunne kirvoitti uuden kivun huudahduksen tytön suusta. Lopulta neulasta oli jo puolet Azusan kynnen alla, ennen kuin Izumi lopetti työntämisen, todeten ilmeisesti neulan olevan tarpeeksi tukevasti paikoillaan. Tämän jälkeen mies otti toisen ja alkoi työntää sitä kynnen alle, vähän matkan päähän ensimmäisestä neulasta. Kyyneleet valuivat Azusan poskilla, kivun voimistuessa ja neulojen painuessa hermoja vasten.

"Ei enempää...", Azusa aneli ääni värähtäen, unohtaen hetkeksi kokonaan miksi edes oli siinä tilanteessa. Sanat kuullessaan Izumi pysäytti neulan painamisen sisälle, mutta ei kuitenkaan vetänyt sitä ulos.

"Olet siis valmis kertomaan keitä sinä ja ystäväsi olette?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta tajusi sitten mitä oli tekemässä ja pudisti kiivaasti päätään.

"Noh, päätös on sinun", Izumi vastasi rauhallisesti ja työnsi neulan yhtä syvälle kuin ensimmäisenkin. Tämän jälkeen mies alkoi painaa neuloja alaspäin, kuin ne olisivat olleet vain pieniä vipuja. Aluksi Azusa tunsi neulojen aiheuttaman kivun lisäksi vain pientä painetta kynnessään, mutta vähitellen kipu voimistui ja Azusa tajusi mitä Izumilla oli mielessään. Anbu aikoi neulojen avulla vääntää hänen kyntensä irti sormesta.

Vaikka Azusa koetti terästäytyä kestämään kivun, ei hän pystynyt olemaan hiljaa vaan vaimeat huudahdukset ja vinkaisut halkoivat ilmaa, Izumin toistaessa operaation taas joka sormelle. Muistutus siitä, että tämä loppuisi tietoja vastaan, oli saanut Azusan kuitenkin taas tilanteen tasalle ja pitämään suunsa kiinni. Kun tämäkin operaatio oli viimein ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen ohi, Azusa näki verivanojen valuvan hitaasti sormenpäitään pitkin niissä kohdissa missä kynnet olivat aikaisemmin olleet. Lopulta muutamia tippoja tippuikin sellin likaiselle lattialle. Jos Izumi oli turhautunut Azusan itsepäisyydestä, tuo ei ainakaan näyttänyt sitä päällepäin. Sen sijaan tuo taas rauhallisesti antoi Azusan kerätä itseään ennen kuin siirtyi seuraavaan vaiheeseen.

"Tietänet itsekin, että tämä menee vain pahemmaksi tästä. Nyt olisi aika luovuttaa", Izumi varoitti, antaen näin Azusalle jälleen tilaisuuden kertoa tietonsa. Tytön pudistaessa heikosti päätään, mies kohottautui pystyyn.

Azusan yllätykseksi mies alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä ja pian tuon käsi kipinöi sähkön alkaessa kerääntyä käden ympärille. Anbulla oli pakko olla omassa kehossaan jonkinlainen vastasinetti, jolla tuo pystyi kiertämään sen, ettei tässä sellissä olisi pitänyt pystyä käyttämään chakraa. Nielaisten Azusa kiinnitti katseensa sähköistyneeseen käteen ja tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle kun Izumi ojensi kättään häntä kohti. Seuraavassa hetkessä sähköpurkaus sinkosikin ilman halki hänen kehoonsa, saaden sen vapisemaan kun sähkövirta kulki sen läpi. Azusa päästi taas tukahtuneen huudon, ennen kuin Izumi lopetti ja sähkövirta haihtui. Miehen käsi kuitenkin pysyi sähköisenä, seuraavaa latausta varten.

"Painu jo helvettiin", Azusa sanoi ja tavoitteli uhmakkuutta ääneensä, mutta onnistui sen sijaan kuulostamaan vain väsyneeltä. Palkinnoksi näistä sanoista, tyttö sai hieman pitempään kestävän sähkölatauksen. Tässä vaiheessa Azusa ei jaksanut enää pysyä istuvassa asennossa vaan lysähti kyljelleen maahan ja sulki silmänsä. Izumi ampui vielä kaksi sähkölatausta, ennen kuin Azusa menetti tajuntansa. Kiduttaja ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa tytön nauttia tajuttomuudestaan vaan Azusa heräsi muutamia sekunteja myöhemmin siihen, että Izumi kaatoi vettä hänen kasvoilleen aikaisemmasta vesisangosta.

"Herätys. Meillä on leikki vielä kesken", anbun ääni sanoi tyynesti kun Azusa avasi silmiään ja tarkensi katseensa yläpuolellaan näkyvään maskiin. Izumin nostaessa häntä käsivarresta, Azusa kohottautui taas istuvaan asentoon ja odotti pelon ja hämmennyksen sekaisin tuntein, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Hän toivoi tämän olevan jo ohi, mutta kaikesta päätellen tämä tulisi kestämään vielä hyvän aikaa, ennen kuin Izumi päästäisi häntä lepäämään koettelemuksensa jäljiltä. Azusan yllätykseksi lisää sähköiskuja ei kuitenkaan enää tullut ja kohottaessaan uupuneen katseensa Izumiin, jokin miehen olemuksessa paljasti hänelle, että tämä oli saanut jonkin uuden idean. Kun Izumi sitten tuli taas lähemmäs ja alkoi riisua hänen kenkiään, Azusa tajusi jalkojensa olevan seuraavana vaarassa. Jos hän koskaan pääsisi tästä sellistä ulos, se ei selkeästikään tapahtuisi omien jalkojen varassa. Izumi nakkasi Azusan kengät seinustalle ja köytti myös tytön jalat yhteen. Seuraavaksi mies nappasi taas muutaman neulan aikaisemmin avaamastaan rasiasta ja sytytettyään yhteen sormeensa pienen liekin, mies alkoi kuumentaa neuloja liekissä.

"Seuraavaksi pelataan peliä. Minä alan kirjoittaa neuloilla jalkapohjaasi ja sinä yrität arvata mikä sana on kyseessä? Jos arvaat oikein niin saatan päästää sinut helpommalla", Izumi sanoi lopulta kun alkoi työntää yhtä neuloista Azusan suojatonta jalkapohjaa kohti. Vaikka Azusa tiesi joutuvansa pettymään, hän ei voinut sille mitään, että pieni toivonkipinä kohotti päätään. Jos hän arvaisi sanan, tämä voisi loppua. Seuraavaksi kun neula työntyi syvemmälle tytön ihoon ja viimein siitä läpi, Azusa vinkaisi kivusta. Mies tuntui päättäneen tehdä kaiken tuskallisen hitaasti, varmistaakseen että jokainen kivulias vihlaisu varmasti tuntuisi. Yksi kerrallaan Izumi jatkoi kuumennettujen neulojen pistämistä tytön jalkapohjaan kunnes niistä todella alkoi muodostua kirjoitusmerkki. Azusalla ei kuitenkaan ollut tässä vaiheessa enää aavistustakaan mikä merkki oli kyseessä, sillä joka puolella kehoa tykyttävä kipu ei antanut hänelle tilaisuutta keskittyä Izumin neulojen ajattelemiseen.

"Arvaatko jo mitä täällä lukee? Sen pitäisi olla jo selvää", Izumi kysyi ja painoi kämmenensä neuloja vasten, niin että sai kaikkia neuloja työnnettyä entistä syvemmälle Azusan jalkapohjaan. Kipu sai sellin sumenemaan Azusan silmissä mutta tytön harmiksi hän ei kuitenkaan menettänyt tajuaan, vaan katse tarkentui pian takaisin normaaliksi.

"En tiedä...", Azusa sanoi heikosti, kykenemättä ajattelemaan. Hän halusi nyt keskittyä vain kestämään. Jos hän suuntaisi huomionsa muualle, hän ei uskonut kestävänsä tätä kipua.

"Harmi, sinun kannaltasi siis. Joudumme siirtymään seuraavaan jalkaan", Izumi sanoi kylmän rauhallisesti, alkaen tuttuun tapaan muotoilla neuloista kirjoitusmerkkiä myös toiseen jalkaan. Azusa ei jaksanut edes yrittää arvata mikä sana näistä neuloista muodostuisi, sillä tiesi, ettei voisi arvata, kuten ei ollut arvannut ensimmäistäkään. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen Izumi oli valmis tämänkin jalan kanssa ja tarjosi jälleen Azusalle tilaisuutta arvaamiseen. Azusan kuitenkin pysyessä vain hiljaa, mies kertoi oikean vastauksen.

"Kerro kaikki. Niin sinun jaloissasi nyt lukee", mies sanoi ja nyt Azusa saattoi melkein kuvitella kylmän hymyn, joka miehellä maskinsa takana oli.

"Nyt haluankin testata yhtä juttua... Mitä luulet, johtavatkohan neulat sähkön paremmin kehoosi?" mies kysyi seuraavaksi. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti edes kunnolla tajuta, mitä olisi taas tiedossa, Izumi laukaisi kädestään jälleen sähköä, kohdistaen sähkövirran kuitenkin tällä kertaa neuloihin. Azusa tunsi jalkojensa nytkähtävän tahattomasti, sähkövirran kulkiessa niitä pitkin ylemmäs hänen ruumiiseensa. Lopulta sähkö valtasi taas koko kehon, saaden Azusan nytkähtelemään hallitsemattomasti, ennen kuin sähkövirta taas pysähtyi. Sydän löi nopeaan tahtiin ja Azusasta tuntui, että yksikin sähkövirtaus vielä ja sydän löisi tiensä ulos hänen rinnastaan. Koettaen kuitenkin ajatella mitä tapahtuisi muille jos hän puhuisi, Azusa puri hampaansa yhteen. Hän ei saisi kertoa mitään, ei vaikka mikä olisi.

Izumikin näytti tajunneen, että Azusa olisi vaikeampi saada puhumaan kuin hän oli aluksi olettanut. Seurasi nopea vilkaisu tilannetta tarkkailevaan kollegaan, joka tytön huomaamatta nyökkäsi ja teki sitten käsimerkit. Seuraava mitä Azusa tunsi, oli kivulias kihelmöinti jalkapohjissa. Kihelmöinti lähti hitaasti kuitenkin leviämään. Väsyneesti Azusa käänsi katseensa jalkoihinsa, eikä tytön tarvinnut odottaa kauan nähdäkseen miksi. Hitaasti hänen ihonsa neulojen ympärillä alkoi tummua.

_"Myrkkyä?!"_ tyttö ajatteli hädissään. Mutta miten se oli mahdollista? Neulojahan oli kuumennettu tulessa, minkä olisi pitänyt haihduttaa myrkky neuloista. Paniikinomaisesti Azusa koetti tavoittaa Izumin katseen maskin silmänreikien läpi, mutta mies oli jo menossa ovelle, missä hänen kollegansa päästi hänet ulos ja lukitsi sitten oven taas.

"Jätämme sinut miettimään nyt mitä teet. Nähdään myöhemmin", Izumi sanoi vain ja pian anbut katosivatkin sunshinin nopeuttamina paikalta. Azusalla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin jäädä istumaan ja katsomaan kuinka jaloissa leviävä tummempi alue hitaasti levisi jalkapöytien puolelle. Tietäen, ettei sidottuna voisi tehdä mitään, Azusa antoi väsymykselle ja kivulle vallan, kunnes vajosi niiden vaikutuksesta jälleen tajuttomaksi.


End file.
